


Buffets at Work

by Unimpairable



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Demons, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Incubus!Ryan, M/M, Smut, Twilight Bashing, Vampires, Various Kinks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpairable/pseuds/Unimpairable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was born an incubus and survived his life up until this point without anyone but his mother knowing. When he winds up getting a bit too hungry at work one day, the secret gets out and things spiral quickly out of control. He's left with the decision making of who he lets into his demonic life and when. Lust, love, and sometimes just flat out need clash together and his once friends start to become something more to him. </p><p> </p><p>Originally a oneshot from this prompt; "Could you possibly do a one shot about one of the guys in AH being an Incubus and getting distracted by the other guys? It doesn't have to be too sexual, I just loooove collecting incubus stories lol <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temptation

There was a reason his kind was often mistaken for vampires. A trait that bothered him so greatly that he almost spit in disgust each time a new piece of media showcasing the supernatural being would arise. The Twilight movies had recently been the target of his aggression. Glorifying something that those who are trapped within it would surely think is more of a curse than anything. 

Vampires went walking around in the disguise of humans, they could walk throughout the day in pure sunlight yes...but it was draining. Too long of an exposure in the sunlight and they would start to have a more noticeable sunburn than other humans. Even longer and they would surely die. Night was a more comforting time where they could freely move about without worry. They needed blood to live, yes, but food also gave their body temporary energy. It wasn't the same as the liquid that pumped through everyone's veins. Compare the former to red bull and the latter to a tiny plate of spinach. Blood had them wired, wide awake and ready to attack the day, but food was healthier for their body overall. A vampire can't live long without blood however and every three months or so it must get it's fill. They can't be stopped with a stake but garlic is something they avoid, having too strong of a sense of smell for it. They do not sleep in coffins but do prefer tight closed places when they need to retreat to rest. Running water makes them hesitate, old traditions do die hard in that fact but it won't stop them completely. Holy water? It'll burn slowly just like the sun. They're species of indirect politeness. Being trapped within the confines of having to be invited inside a building before they can enter and have a love of counting items so much so that it distracts them fully until completed. Possibly the most tell tale sign however, is their fangs. Retractable so they walk among humans casually but once free, burst through their gums like fire and every smile will have them gleaming within their mouths. 

Vampires could be ugly, average, beautiful. All different shapes and sizes, all genders and sexualities. There was no rule saying they had to be appetizing to any gaze that caught their eyes. Which is another way they could blend in so casually with humanity. Their biggest downfall as well however. Once you've hidden among the humans long enough, you start to respect them...love them...want to be with them. You deny the monster dwelling inside of you and when it comes to drink their blood, you can't bring yourself to do it...and you wither away to dust. 

Ryan had learned long ago that you can't survive by letting them too close into your heart, when all that lies within it is a monster waiting to come out. Ever since he started working at Rooster Teeth, he kept his social life out of their way. Sure, he went on trips with them, laughed with them, and too often would be found crying when they cried. He did care for them, all of his co-workers...but he knew he could never actually "love" any of them. That affection would have to remain far out of his grasp. He wasn't a vampire, no, he was something far worse. Something that broke rules of simple humanity and made every interaction with another being, a ticking time bomb.  
Ryan was an incubus. 

He had known from the very first day he had been born. Incubi are rare, less common than succubi for certain. The females of his species were easy to create. If a succubus simply wanted to "end" her life, she would choose the option of getting pregnant. Willing herself to accept a man's seed the next time she fed. Her child would more than likely be a female, sporting similar traits to her mother and unbelievable beautiful, even as an infant. A toddler succubus was dangerous to the world and more than often, found and killed by hunters before she can even reach her first birthday. The rate of reproduction was astounding however and they could keep their species alive. Thriving. It could be said that out of the seven billion humans in the world, one in every one hundred-fifty thousand was a succubus. So give or take, about fifty thousand on average of them blending into society. 

The only time an incubus is born however, is when one of them slips up while having sex with a female. If he fails to prevent her pregnancy after climax, she'll give birth to one of them. Due to the incubus losing his true demonic form when the baby is conceived however, very few of the monsters willingly choose to pass on their lineage. They value their power, their eternal life, their legacy. So when Ryan was born in a hospital, gleaming white walls and a man cleaning him off gently with a towel as he didn't cry...and was passed over to the woman who he would call mother from this point on, something in the back of his mind instantly awoke. A voice that told him, from this point forward, he would never be normal and must live with what his birth father assigned him to. 

He was named James Ryan, but took favor in his middle name and so did his mother. She was loving, kind, and tried her best for his future. Without a father figure, she did her best to fulfill both roles. She answered all of his questions about life and the future, about who his father was and if he looked like him, if he wanted to play sports-she'd be cheering from the sidelines. If he wanted to act, she always bought tickets to his plays. She attended every parent teacher conference she could manage, always went out of her way with his lunches for school. He loved his mother dearly. 

And he wished more than anything he hadn't scared her the way he did on his first day of puberty. 

Ryan hadn't even known what was wrong. He had been living with being an incubus all of his life without knowing truly what that meant. He didn't show any signs, didn't have any cravings, he was just a normal kid despite what his mind told him every day and night. So when he awoke in a panic one morning at the age of twelve, sweating, dry-heaving...begging for some fresh air that was no longer in the room, he finally got his answer. He was rock hard between his legs, touching it just seemed to make him wince in pain. He could smell everything around him and could identify it without even looking. His back was burning, his mind racing, every sound that came out of him from that point forward was loud and desperate. 

His mother had burst into his room right as he came into his pillow case and she nearly screamed at what she saw. Nestled on the bed, his shirt tore in an effort to get some more room to breathe, Ryan now sported two deep red gashes on his back, by his shoulder blades...dripping in fresh blood and from them had sprouted two very damp curled in bat like wings. On his head there was two horns, curved back like a dragon's and his ears were more pointed like an elf's. His fingers now held nails, sharp as claws, and his spine ended in a whip like demon tail. Along his shoulders and arms, black tattoo markings glowed a dim white-pulsing as he breathed. When he looked up at his mother, exhausted, breathing heavily and his lips were parted to show the tiniest of fangs-he collapsed in the next second-too weak from the pain. 

His mother was conflicted, unsure of whether or not to bring him to a hospital, fearful for what they'd do to her precious son now that he had turned into this "monster". She wound up caring for his wounds the best she could manage, googling his ailments later as he rested his head in her lap and slept. WebMD had nothing on this...but soon folklore caught her attention. When Ryan awoke, she gave him something to drink and clothes to wear that would hide his features for now. He asked her if he was still loved by her.  
She always answered yes. 

Even as they worked the next years of his life together, every morning and night she would remind him that no matter what he was...she would always love him. Even when he started to bring girls and guys home alike, to feed from their energy and she would have to wear earplugs just to sleep at night. Even when he broke so many things she owned because he didn't yet understand his new strength. When he woke up in the middle of the night, crying, begging for the hunger and curse to go away...she would be there. She saved him from himself...and that's why he was standing here today. 

Er well, sitting. 

Ryan was staring off into space at this point, looking "normal" by anyone else's standards. Leaning on his hand as he clicked idlely at his mouse-collecting more cookies as time went on. He had been editing a video earlier but his focus had been drawn back to the old days as mention of the Twilight movies echoed in his head. No one in the room knew about his condition, his species. He had learned over time to hide his features, curve his cravings to last a while without sex and he preferred pizza over it any day either way. Or a diet coke. Now this, he mused as he lifted up his little silver can and took a sip of it...this was a vampire's blood to him. Delicious, a great piece of energy in the middle of the day. 

At the same time however, his eyes couldn't help drift over the other men in the room. He looked to Geoff beside him. A married man, though to who-he'd never know. Personal lives were kept to each other. The golden ring though often annoyed him with it's shininess whenever he glanced over. Either way his boss had a nice appearance about him. Perhaps a bit too informal for his taste but...then again, everyone was technically his taste. The only thing he really liked about this man was his tattoos actually. Perhaps because beneath a fake appearance, he too had something akin to sleeve markings. He found himself when he was hungry, wanting to drift his fingers across the man's arms, feeling along the printed ink as though he could still follow the path the artist originally took. He wanted to pull Geoff into his lap, make him complain about how gay it looked before he were to make him cry out in joy. He could make any man hard in seconds, cumming into his grasp with barely a touch. It wasn't as fun as teasing however. 

To Jack, a bearded man who some might consider fat-Ryan took it like a true pervert. More meat on the bones of his snack. He couldn't help but smirk a little, picturing them in bed together, his hands gliding over that round stomach and down, wondering if the man didn't mind a bit in the ass or if he'd have to press his face against his skin and suck his cock for all it's worth. He wanted to be forced down on him, have his hair gripped and take it all deep within his throat. A purr rising up as he closed his eyes and sighed, another married man however...

At least there was Ray, sitting there quietly at his desk as he focused on a new achievement he had yet to get. Tiny, enough to be easily hefted up into his grasp and pinned down against a desk. He didn't have anyone attached to him and Ryan could practically smell the lust wafting off of him. Ray wasn't that sexual, he could tell, he enjoyed the very rare instance he did get laid and kept his mind off the perverted thoughts must men have at his age-focusing instead on video games. Sometimes however, when he walked in, Ryan could smell the hint of his morning masturbation on his fingers and could see the way he changed his walk just slightly. He'd love to watch that one day. Watch the young Hispanic give in to his pleasure and read his thoughts as he pictured all the dirty things that would turn him on. It was such a contrast-a sweet slow building contrast to the firecrackers that sad beside him. 

Michael and Gavin. These two were the very essence of everything that made an incubus go wild. Young fertile men who had little on their minds other than sex. They were smart and polite, they had dreams beyond what they wanted to hump sure...but it didn't help their hormones that every seconds they were drifting back to a perverted thought. He would smile to himself some days as he could hear the faint rustling of them shifting back and forth in their seats, the smell of their skin as it heats up and the faint whispers in their mind, begging their bodies not to react to what they wanted. It's always been a dream of his, to have both of them at the same time-giving them equal attention-watching them writhe and scream, having the time of their lives. 

Something they'd never forg-

"RYAN!" 

The incubus jolted out of his thoughts, nearly knocking his soda off the desk and immediately removed his headphones, blinking over at all the men who were now staring at him. The faintest blush formed on his cheeks...and he worried for a moment that he had been describing his fantasies out loud. When he was startled out of his stupor, all five others sighed with relief and Michael was the first to speak-having been the one to yell at him so loudly. 

"About time, jeez you sounded like a dog with all that whining." 

"Dog? He sounded like a friggin cat-he was purring, I swear!" 

"Ah..." Ryan bit at his lower lip in thought, something that caused the skin to swell slightly-creating a pouty appearance that made a few of them stare at him in even more focus. That blush deepening just slightly. He hadn't even realized he had been making sounds. "Sorry, I'm a bit out of it today, I haven't eaten in a while." 

"Sounds like we need to order a pizza! Geoff?"

"Fine but you bozos pitch in for this one, since it's not GO."


	2. First Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets his pizza and the attention of one of the lads. Warning: Cheesy lines.
> 
> As said on my other work as well, I now have a request tumblr. http://unimpairablediscord.tumblr.com/

Some of his species were known, in desperation for food, to consume the flesh of those they had sex with. It could be taken in moderation of course, a small bite that barely damaged the human they had chosen. They could heal it if they focused long enough to pool their magic. The prey would awaken a few hours later, none the wiser and ready to go another round if they were healthy enough overall. Granted some beasts weren't capable of taking such tiny amounts and they wound up tearing through their victims with pleasure-screaming like the animals they truly were. They'd come to their senses when their stomach finally relented and said they were full. That's when the rush of what happened moments before would hit them and many of his kind would commit suicide surely after. So it was more than reasonable to see a succubus or incubus tear at their food when hidden in human form like their life depended on it. 

Ryan was no exception. He loved the thrill of eating fast and hard. Sure, he had manners and he could certainly use them but when he needed that feeling of ripping it apart and swallowing it down...he couldn't resist. Which is why his co-workers were now staring at him in wonder. The moment the smell of the pizza reached his nose, the moment the bag sat down in front of him, the moment they unzipped it and revealed his new "prey", he was taken in by instinct. He couldn't even control himself long enough to not rip open the box-damaging beyond use again. He was drooling, not visibly, not yet...but he was swallowing back his saliva for fear he might drown. As the pizza was finally in his grasp, he nearly moaned in delight. His teeth sank down into the cheese and dough, the grease slipping across his lips and tongue-his eyes rolled back into his head...and he jerked his head back just to watch the part in his grasp rip free and the cheese to part like flesh torn. Oh this was a delight. A frenzied delight that had him nearly exposing his features as he felt more of his instinct take over. 

Nails dug into the crust as chewed and swallowed, licking across his swollen lips from how hard he had bit down with his canine teeth. The meat, the meat that topped the pizza was rolling back down his throat-adding thickness and warmth that he needed so much. Ah, he had never actually tasted a human's flesh beyond sexual acts but if they were anything like this, he wouldn't last but a few minutes with them. He was going to bite down again but no, this time instead he moved his hands to split apart the slice. Ripped down the middle, the cheese now hung off like tendrils and he lifted one half up into the air and opened his jaws wide. He heard shuffling and little barely audible whimpers as he took the entire slice like a champ-not even having to chew that time. Though that was misfortune on his end, he couldn't help but adore the reaction he got. Glazed over blue eyes scanned the audience he had, drifting at first over the most stunned one of them all-Geoff. Watching the hairs of his mustache twitch and catching those eyes with his own. He could hear his thoughts, snarky joking thoughts that tried their hardest not to overreact. 

_"I need to feed Ryan more often..."_

To Jack, who was doing his best not to stare. Polite as always, he was focusing more on his phone before him-searching something. He could see the occasional movement of his eyelids however, knowing that every once in a while, he still had his attention. As his gaze moved onto Ray, he found him smiling, a childish innoccent smile that proved he was genuinely happy. Ryan loved that about Ray. At least when he could actually get to see the smile. Most of the time the young man was too busy being wrapped up in his games or bored out of his mind to share such a sweet expression. So even his own lips were now curling more into a smile and he had to fight back the urge to purr as he searched still for the one who had made the noise. Not Michael, oh no, he proved that quickly as his gaze hardened the moment the incubus looked to him. His freckles were darkening, certainly and it was clear to Ryan that the boy had had dirty thoughts lingering in the back of his mind. He didn't even need to explore the confines of his brain to get satisfaction regarding it either. It was being spelled out before him in body language, the way he shifted in his seat and how his eyes tried to bore back into his own. The incubus merely smiled at him and moved on. 

Ah yes, here was the culprit. As evident as ever as Gavin's face was flushed, his gaze going anywhere but Ryan now. He was shifting more awkwardly than Michael had been, he was tapping his fingers at his own pizza-occasionally taking a bite but not chewing, silencing himself. He knew he had made a noise...and perhaps he knew that Ryan had heard it. He was ashamed of himself for what he had done and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Well this was a problem. The incubus didn't like that, didn't like that one bit and he was formulating evil plans on how just to get a rise out of the young brit again. A bit of hesitation and silence before he went back to tearing at his own slice. Finally finishing off the first one. 

With now only the grease on his fingers to occupy himself, Ryan went to work immediately. First his thumb, longer than average tongue rolling across it like he would with the head of a penis. Lapping up the juice with renewed vigor, sucking at the skin that connected it to his palm and other fingers. He kept that gaze on Gavin however, watching as Michael made a comment about how Ryan was "fucking that pizza" and the squeaky little target was snapping his attention back to him. They locked eyes and he could practically see him melting into his seat. Oh, this was too easy. Much too easy. 

He curled his hand, rubbing his index finger along the bottom of his lip, tongue following it so he cleaned it off and he finally let loose a purr of his own. Lips curled into a devilish little smile as he leaned forward over his paper plate and continued, giving the brit a break and turning his gaze away. He kept at his fingers however, pushing one in to the knuckle to suck on and this time-he got two whimpers. Two different octaves of pitiful noises that was like music to his ears. At first he suspected Michael, giving the young one's sex drive but no...this one came from in front of him. Geoff of all people. 

"D-Damn Ryan, how hungry were you?" The tattooed man muttered, his stutter not being caught by anyone else. It was so brief but...Ryan heard it. Ryan heard everything. The incubus watched as the grip on his alcoholic beverage tightened, enough that he was turning his knuckles white on the brown bottle. 

"...I told you Geoff." When he spoke, he could feel any tensions in the room instantly leave. He knew what he was doing with his voice, it was a trick that helped keep virgins calm around his kind. A way of soothing the mind...the muscles...the emotions. He watched the older man breathe, caught the air that exhaled from him in the room and he couldn't help but purr softly again, drawing his now clean fingers around from his mouth as he leaned forward, a bit closer. That smirk that soon painted his lips sent a shiver down the prey's spine. "I haven't eaten...in quite a while." 

 

Oh Gavin....sweet pitiful Gavin. Blue eyes were watching him fidget, breathing a little heavier now as he sat in his seat and his headphones were backwards on his head. Anyone with eyes could see that something had unnerved the brit. Something had broken him. Ryan felt a little bad, this was clearly his fault and now Gavin was suffering because of it...but at the same time, it was too beautiful to watch. The way he moved every now and then, got a different position-trying to settle when it only made his pants rub more against his hidden partially erect cock. The way his fingers couldn't find the right keys as he edited, constantly having to undo his work and try again. The way that every time Michael reached out to gently pet him-try and calm him from this state, he bit his lower lip so tightly to fight back the screaming moans. He needed attention, he needed someone to help him relax the body he was trapped in but it wasn't going to come anytime soon. 

It wasn't long before he snapped, he stood up quickly, nearly wrenched his computer off the desk before he managed to get his headphones off and he told his concerned best friend that he would be back-that he just needed fresh air because he felt like he was going to puke. When Michael turned his gaze to Ryan, the only really adult figurehead in the room thanks to Jack and Geoff having meetings to attend, the incubus could only smile reassuringly. 

"...I'll go check on him, if need be, I can drive him home, okay? Don't worry." He let the power he had used before take over yet again and he smiled more so when Michael did relax and returned to his screen to focus on his video. Ray, who was busy with his nose in his 3ds, none the wiser. When Ryan stood, both of the young men seemed to shrink down slightly, crane their necks in submission without even realizing it. He purred-pausing to take in the presentation before finally exiting to follow after Gavin. 

He didn't need him in his line of sight to know where he was headed. The demon put his hands in his own pockets, inhaling the would be fresh air as they exited the building. What he caught in the wind however was the scent of the brit. A needy, musky scent that was still begging for attention. Making Ryan drool all over again as if he had been introduced to a new slice of pizza. He turned the corner just in time to see Gavin quickly shut himself in the unisex/handicap accessible bathroom...large enough for both of them. That just made him purr all the more. He walked forward, glancing up at the security cameras above them and with a little bit power, he was hidden from view. All the cameras would see is the bathroom door opening and closing again. 

He locked it behind himself and glanced forward-staring down at the mess that was now Gavin on the floor, face pressed to the no doubt dirty wall and sweat pouring down his face. It was like a fever reaction...he needed water-something to drink down to keep himself from passing out. He didn't even notice when Ryan had entered, didn't hear the door or the lock. The only time he reacted was when he felt the older man's hand on his shoulder. He squeaked, practically screamed in alarm and wound up banging his head against the wall in his hurry to escape. Face blushing bright red in embarrassment, assuming he had been caught doing something dirty but he hadn't even managed to get his pants unzipped yet. 

"Gavin...Gavin, shhh..." Ryan cooed, reaching out with that same hand to gently cradle the no doubt throbbing head and he just pulled him away from the wall, closer to him as he knelt down. "...take it easy, it's okay..." The incubus did something most of his kind would never do...and just hugged the poor kid as he broke out into what could only be a hyperventilating sob. "...you don't know what's going on do you? ...you've never experienced this before and your method of just telling it go away isn't working is it? You hear, smell, see everything more vibrantly, louder and brighter. Your head is swimming, you feel dizzy and overheated-like you're trapped but no matter how out in the open you are...you aren't free, are you?" He waited, listening and sure enough, Gavin was pulling back to look at him. 

Teary-tired eyes were staring at him in disbelief. The incubus knew he had described what Gavin was feeling to a T. Something the brit would never have been able to get out into words. Ryan knew it all too well. This was one easy way to lure victims in to let him feed. It was a like a building addiction. Gavin would be relieved of the feelings when he finally submitted but it would just keep getting worse until he did. 

"...breathe, it'll be okay." 

"H-how...do you know...?" Finally came the voice, breaking through the heavy breathing and hands reached up as he winced to touch the back of his head where he had hit. Gavin felt Ryan's fingers rest over his and he just blushed all the more as he felt his skin heat up. "...I don't get it." He suddenly blurted out in a solid tone, frowning now as confusion dawned over his face. "....why does it feel like you're the source of it." 

Well shit, someone was getting clever. That wouldn't do. He hadn't a clue how Gavin would react if he found out...and what's worse is Gavin wasn't the best at keeping secrets. It wouldn't take long for the rest of them to know. Ryan cringed at that, hissing softly under his breath. He liked his life as it was, he didn't want it to change. He didn't want to lose his job or any of his friends. He hesitated for a moment, rubbing gently on the hand under his and he after thinking on it...he decided that he'd have to resort to a drastic measure. He'd make Gavin forget about this. It'd take a great deal of magic and he was certainly not a professional when it came to the task..but he was sure he could manage it. 

"...that's because, Gavin...I'm your greatest wet dream...and your worst nightmare combined."

"What the bloody-" Before he could even question what Twilight bullshit that was, Ryan was using the hand on his head to pull him forward, bringing their lips together. At first, it'd be nothing but searing pain. Numbing the senses of his skin as he was held into it, he'd be fighting-pushing at the incubus, whimpering loudly as the feelings would overtake him. Not all of the kisses felt like that, no. The first one was always painful, enough to make the strongest men fell to their knees. It wasn't meant to be so cruel, it was just a defense mechanism. It wasn't rare that one of his kind would find themselves being brutally attacked in a back alley for their advances. One kiss and they'd have the upper hand. Ryan was sure that as he grew older, he could learn how to control the feelings...but until then, all he could do was comfort the young man through it. When they finally parted, tears were forming in Gavin's eyes again and just as they fell-soft fingers would move to wipe them away. 

"...that hurt..." Came the pitiful little noise, a traditional Gavin noise-though this one sounded more like one of his drunken ones. Hands went to push at the bigger man but they were caught in hands-holding them gently, not enough to make him fear the next kiss. That of which, was far softer. He didn't hold this one, though he probably should've. The softness of their lips together was fighting the tingling sensation left over from the previous one. A rushing feeling of warm water. As though he had been soaking in a bath to relax. It didn't take long for Gavin to relax within it, reaching up with still shaking hands the moment they were freed to grip at the shirt covering Ryan's chest. They dug in, clutching at the fabric the best they could, just practically holding the kiss longer until one of them couldn't breathe and had to part. 

Now more than ever, the brit looked a wreck. Sweat still dripping, lips swollen, eyes dazedly trying to focus, hands shaking...and for added bonus now, he had a bit of drool dribbling down his chin...though whether that was his or Ryan's was left up for debate. 

"heh...you look so cute right now...I could just eat you up..." His tongue trailed along his lips before he sat back, doing his best to not overindulge the kid or force him into anything he didn't want. Kisses were powerful yes but they weren't mind control, though he did have that locked away too. He had used it only once, in desperation, and vowed never to use it again when he realized after he fed what exactly he had done. A frown ghosted across his face and he bit back the memory as hard as he could. Never again. Reassurance would come soon with the blushing face that looked down and away, ashamed and wanting to hide. No one under his control would do that...no one would fear for a moment that they looked silly...the control was a confidence boost, letting them let loose their innermost desires without abandon. He's seen people's dark needs...and he knows very well what Gavin likes and dislikes...so at least with this expression, they were both safe. "...how about you take care of that, take some time to rest...and come back to the office? I can tell everyone that you're sick...and if you don't feel up to it, I can drive you home." Ryan moved to stand but a hand caught his shirt again and he paused, glancing down. 

Gavin didn't dare look up at him, his face just growing more and more red with each second of awkward silence and when he finally spoke, his voicing was wavering between need and shame. 

"...can you....stay...?"


	3. Cat outta the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little slip up and he chooses to tell it like it is, for now

They wound up spending the next few minutes kissing. Not that either one was complaining, mind you. What felt like hours however was only a few seconds between them. When given the chance to, Gavin had taken the initiative-starting each of the kisses himself. He was directing Ryan into which way they turned, how close they got, when they stopped for breaths. It was heated, it was growing, it was a manner of playing that some could say looked like two puppies trying to bite each other's muzzles. It wasn't the least bit romantic, more so sloppy and straightforward but it was enough to start calming the brit down from his rush. Each breath they took, when they parted lips for only a few seconds, seemed more relaxed...happier. By the time he finally let go of the broad shoulders and leaned back against the wall of the bathroom, Gavin looked ready for a nap. 

Ryan just smiled at him, licking once more against his own lips to get the last bit of the brit off of them. He couldn't help the purr as he reached to straighten the hiked up shirt on the smaller man. Brushing him off a little bit, he went to start fixing his hair next. No use in going back looking like he just got the best sex of his life. Though when he went to fix the pair of skinny jeans the brit knew he shouldn't be wearing, he noticed that he hadn't truly calmed down one bit. He sighed softly, finger trailing across the button and down the slip that covered the zipper. He watched the muscles underneath the fabric twitch at his touch and felt the digit be pressed into. He hummed in thought, studying the reaction and then slowly looked back up to Gavin's face. He was clearly thinking just as much as the incubus. Debating how far he really wanted to take this make out session. The demon before him could easily read his thoughts, taking a moment to listen-his tail, though hidden from view, twitching in anticipation. 

Throughout Gavin's mind, there was a swimming pool of thoughts that at first didn't make sense. It was hard to hear what you want when you're not entirely sure what you're looking for. Colors, sounds, different images and words, just rushing past you as you "walked" through the mind. Though when his hand gently cupped the budding erection between his legs, the thought came forefront and blaring itself. 

_I don't know what to do or say...I want to feel it...Ryan is so nice...he's being so nice...but what happens after..._

A good concern for a normal human, yes. Sex often ruined the friendships of so many who didn't understand how to not make it a casual thing. Ryan had long since grown hardened to the experience. He didn't get attachments to those he slept with like everyone else. It was like stopping at a McDonald's to him. Go through the door, order, pick up your food, eat and leave. Simple as that. In a sense, he also knew that this meant Gavin had nothing to fear. He wouldn't be holding any of those pesky emotions that crept forward after a one night stand and he certainly wouldn't be pursuing a relationship with the kid. It was going to be good, honest, fuck and go's. Though, he also couldn't be sure about how the brit would feel on his end. He didn't know that Ryan was a professional at this. He didn't know that he held none of those emotions and he didn't know what it was like to just...let go of something like this. It was scary and daunting, something so dark and looming overhead that despite the gentle rubbing the incubus had started, he could feel the penis in his grasp growing softer. 

"Gavin...how about...we just..." He began, hesitating, thinking this over. He was still hungry, the pizza had filled his stomach but his urge for sex was still lingering ever so presently in the back of his mind...and he knew very well that a handjob wouldn't satisfy it...but this was moreso about Gavin than him. "...I'll jerk you off, okay? Get you some relief and we never have to talk about this again...nothing too serious? Heck, you can close your eyes and pretend I'm not even here...that it's your hand." 

A moment of silence between them as the incubus watched the brit's expression change. Eyes widen in thought, scanning the area as though he was considering all other options. Though his face and mind showed clear confusion over what he should choose, the softening erection between his legs was starting to grow stiff again. Begging silently for more attention from that hand against it. Ryan apologized softly, moving to draw his fingers back and away but a hand grasped at his wrist and he froze. It didn't take words between them to continue and he nodded, smiling at the more confident expression on Gavin's face. He muttered low in the back of his throat about getting comfortable, watching as the younger man let go and turned away. At first, his heart lept into his throat as he thought that he was being presented to...something that was far off from the initial offer...but then the pants around Gavin's waist loosened only just so. Ryan understood, it was harder to pretend when that hand came with a visible face. He was being asked to help from behind, where he couldn't be seen. He watched the two weak arms reach up, fingers wrapping around the handicap assistance bar and he purred as those muscles grew tight. He was bracing himself for what was to come...and the view was delightful. 

Ryan didn't hesitate once he was certain the brit was settled in his new position, both hands moving to first start rubbing around the exposed skin of his waist. Slipping across and inside of that loose fabric as he did. He kept rubbing forward, inward, following the muscles that led to that nice long cock being held back by briefs. A soft little squeak escaped his prey and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss his shoulder gently, to try and comfort the nervous noises that were bubbling up. His knee moved just slightly, pressing to Gavin's ass to urge him up a bit and he pulled the pants down further before he went for the shorts to do the same. He could feel the cock slide against his fingers and he brought his index finger over the shaft, teasing with that soft touch. 

"Breathe." He reminded, kissing at the shoulder again and soon up to the back of his neck, watching as the body before him shuddered. He started with his left hand, wrapping the fingers around his dick, still just light enough to be an absolute tease. He stroked slow, listening to the more frustrated sounds that now were protesting at the barely there movements. It wasn't long before Gavin was pushing into the touch, whining in his annoyingly squawky voice and waiting until Ryan finally closed his hand tighter around him before he was rocking his hips in the pace he wanted. His head tilted back and he groaned, rather loudly and blushed all the more when he remembered they were in a partially public place. 

The sound however was more than music to the incubus's ears, abandoning the idea of being an invisible presence and was now enveloping around his co-worker. Chest pressed to his back, chin resting on his shoulder and force one of the hands clutching the metal to move off to the side further. He purred against him, vibrating them together as he moved his tongue across the bottom of the smaller man's hairline. He was lapping up a bit of the sweat that was forming on the back of his neck and tasting the salt of his skin. He felt Gavin beginning to slow his hip movements and he started moving his own hand to make up for it, the pace keeping in time with how fast he had been going previously. He was gently twisting his grip, pausing to rub his thumb over and under the tip, other hand moving down to gently trace along the now healed balls underneath. He felt every gasp, every deep breath pressed so close to the brit and it was only making him hungrier. Wanting to bite, suck, claim...anything that would help settle his growing need to be sated. Ryan chose a way to escape some of this, latching onto the ear closest to his mouth. He pulled the lobe between his teeth gently, sucked on the skin as he tugged it back and purred ever louder when he felt the cock in his grasp push up at the sensation. 

His momentum was speeding up when he could feel the heat and tension pooling within his prey, knowing what was soon coming-or rather who was. He released the ear, not leaving it for long however as he was breathily begging into it. "Gavin, please...please let me lick you off when you're done. I'll get you spotless, clean it all off. Just let me..."

Maybe it was the tone of his voice or how eager he sounded but the voice made the brit moan sharply, press back against him and in seconds, there was twitching in his palm. Hot thick liquid squirting from the tip of that cock as his climax hit hard and fast. Ryan was catching most of it in the palm of his hand before he was stroking him through it, helping the last bits to dribble out and down the length. Completely letting go of the handlebar above him, Gavin was relaxing back against the muscles and panting, gripping gently at his own shirt as he breathed. He felt a little warm still but at least it wasn't a burning sensation. He didn't protest when he was gently laid back against the floor, nor as he felt the man move over him...he could fall asleep here if he was willing to. Closing his eyes, he let the world continue on without him-until he felt a long tongue sliding across his growing limp penis. He squeaked, sharp and loudly, reaching up quickly to rub at his own face, hands going to his hair to grip weakly. He tilted his head back as he moaned, arching up on the floor as he felt the light sucking and his over-sensitized cock was trembling as though he had just hit another orgasm in the process. 

"R-Ryan...easy!" 

"What...the actual....fuck." 

That voice made both of them freeze, one in mid lick of his soiled hand and the other barely registering the area as he blinked his eyes open. There, standing in the door of the now would be locked door, was Michael. His face wore a shocked expression at first, glancing to the nearly a puddle Gavin to the crouched over Ryan, hand covered in the remaining sperm. He had gone out to check on the brit when he heard no news from either of them and heard the commotion as he passed by in his search. He'd recognized his boy's voice anywhere, even under the high state of arousal he was in. As he was coming into clearer thoughts, the freckled man was twisting his lips into a heated scowl and stepped forward, fingers curling into tight fists. He was about to raise one up, strike Ryan as hard as he could in the face-scream a flurry of curses that were bubbling up into his throat. Misinterpreting the scene entirely, he assumed the worst and was ready to kill to defend his best friend. He didn't get the chance when he heard the tiny weakened voice from the floor and he peered down at the wreck once called Gavin. The brit was smiling up at him softly, a dazed look in his eyes and his hands reached up and outward, wanting him to lower his fist and join him down on the floor. 

Michael hesitated, looking back between them and despite his usual rage, he obeyed and knelt down. Fingers went to the palms offered to him and traced down, sending soft little shivers up the spine of the man below him and once reaching his chest, he stopped. A frown now had held and he tilted his head. 

"...Gav...you alright?" 

"M'feelin good Micool...I promise. Rye-bread isn't hurting me..." Gavin paused however, casting a glance at the incubus who was steadily sucking off his own fingers. As he moved to sit up, he could see that Ryan was lost in his own thoughts, working back the longest digit to his throat and moaning softly as he drew it back out. As his lips parted to pant, there were the visible fangs curled in his teeth and his long tongue was following back to finish cleaning off his palm. His skin was almost glowing, through the fabric covering his arms and shoulders, demonic tattoos pulsing beneath. He needed to be fed, this wasn't cutting it and he was starting to unravel at the seams. 

Michael reached out, pulling Gavin closer to him protectively as they watched the scene unfold before them. He muttered something, close to the brit's ear and not audible enough for the demon who was desperate and distracted to hear. They both stood, the scrawnier man quickly moving to tuck himself back into his pants and zip up before the door was swung wide open and they were bolting out. The sound the wooden blockage slamming against the wall was what knocked Ryan back into his senses and slatted eyes blinked out of their stupor before it dawned on him what was most likely happening. He needed to get out of here, he needed to calm down quickly and dispel any worries the two lads were going to bring to their leader. He could feel his skin crawling however, itching and ready to burst from the seals. He wanted to stretch his wings and tail out so badly, wanted to race after the two escaping from him and pin them down. Wanted to drink down all of the energy they had left. 

"...shit." He had been joking about it before but now he realized all too well that he had indeed gone too far long with nourishment. He had pushed the envelope and betrayed all of his human companions by doing so. He hissed low in the back of his throat as he stood, nails flexing and he forced back his demonic appearance on more time. A bit of power once more sent to the cameras and he was flitting across the parking lot, gaining as much distance as he could in little time and managed to slide right in front of the lads at they had just made it inside the building. He grabbed both of them, causing Gavin to shriek in fear and surprise and Michael to cuss up a storm as he dragged them aside and out of view. Once hidden in the darker part of the building, he clamped his hands over their mouths, the dirtier one on Gavin's at least so as not to entirely gross out Michael. 

He waited for them to stop panicking, stop struggling and focus on him-realize he wasn't moving from that spot until they did. It took a few minutes but finally he was met with wide eyes and a glare. He breathed a sigh of relief, glancing around them to make sure they were alone before he spoke, low and almost whispering. 

"...please...don't...don't tell anyone what you saw of me today...I didn't...mean to scare you...I'm not as dangerous or evil as I look." An awkward smile, genuine however and as human of an expression as he could manage. "...you all mean the world to me...I don't want anything to happen to lose that..." He watched their eyes soften, heard their heart beats slow down and felt their muscles relax. They understood him...they knew the feelings he harbored all too well and they weren't about to betray him. So he relaxed himself, drawing his hands back and sighing, waiting for the response he knew was coming. 

"...what the fucking hell are you."

Well...it was probably better to show than tell, considering how no doubt hard this all was to believe already. Ryan glanced up and over, watching as all of the cameras in the area short circuited and he then went about removing his shirt. Underneath of his plain tee he wore in a variety of colors, there was but a lone wife-beater with two slits in the back. He had grown accustomed to the top, knowing just how to move within it and stretch out. As he waited for their eyes to move back to his face, he smiled and then finally after so long...let his form release from it's confines. His markings began to glow, pulse once more and his fangs elongated-forcing his mouth open briefly to give them room to settle. From his back slipped free the two bat like wings, easily shifting through the slits in the shirt and once extended the moved the tiny bones within them before becoming thicker, larger. As his horns would sprout and grow long, curve over the back of of his head and his ears pointed, the wings would hit the floor with their tips thanks to the size needed to carry him off the ground. The last feature to make itself known was his tail, struggling to break free of his jeans and swishing low in anticipation when it was all over. He blinked once, those demonic red eyes focusing on the prey in front of him and that signature purr the two lads knew by heart now resurfaced to greet them. He was quite the oddly majestic sight to take in as he stood there awkwardly, awaiting their judgement. 

"I'm an incubus, a sexual demon."


	4. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan convinces the lads to join him on the way home so they can get some of their questions answered. They may learn more about Ryan than they ever wanted to know. 
> 
> Warning: Chapter is dialog heavy. 
> 
> Request Tumblr: http://unimpairablediscord.tumblr.com/

"How did I wind up in the car of a demon?" Michael muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back in his seat, glaring ahead of him. He glanced over at Gavin who just gave him an awkward and nervous smile back. The rager was gesturing with his one hand, typical of his Jersey routes as continued on. "I mean really! Really Gav! How did we end up-oh no wait, he fucked you-but I have nothing to do with this! I was not expecting to be kidnapped and taken to his nest or whatever!" 

"...I don't have a nest." Ryan snorted, looking up at his rear view mirror but he only earned a glare as a result and he brought his gaze forward instead, focusing on the road before him. It had been mostly a quiet drive with the occasional complaint from Michael. The two young men hadn't really said much about the issue, hadn't asked any questions just yet...but instead were most likely letting it sink in. When Ryan had hidden his demonic appearance again, he had offered them dinner and drinks at his house so they could get all the info they needed before things escalated at work. They agreed and that's how he wound up with both of them in the backseat of his car. 

Not that he was complaining. Gavin, in particular, smelled wonderful to him. The incubus had found very quickly at a young age that he loved the scent of someone who had just orgasmed. It was a sweet smell to him, something that rested on his tongue and made him want to constantly swallow. He was doing his best not to focus on that however, as he still hadn't properly eaten and he didn't want to scare the two if he could help it. This was a dire situation, he needed to remain calm and level-headed, assure them that he was still the Ryan that they knew. 

"...and he didn't fuck me, Micoo...he just...." The brit was blushing brightly looking away from his best friend as he stared out the window. He was shuffling a bit, adjusting his seatbelt and tugging it away from his chest and neck as he felt his breathing tighten a bit. 

Ryan took a deep breath, catching more scents, more arousal. The memory of the feeling he had given Gavin had clearly left an impact on the boy and he was delving into dirty thoughts as he remembered it. The incubus was growing more excited himself as he smirked, purring loudly at the idea that he had claimed Gavin as his own in a way. The purring of which, caused both of the young men to look to him curiously. The incubus however, wasn't able to stop himself, knuckles gripping tightly to the steering wheel in his grasp, nails digging into the plastic. He was breathing a bit heavier, interrupting the purring sound as he parted his lips to bare his growing fangs again. He wanted them. He wanted them badly. He wanted to pull the car over and climb into the backseat, make them writhe and scream, absorb everything that expelled from their bodies. He wanted their energy, their flesh, their blood and their semen. It took a hard smack to the shoulder to knock him out of the state and his eyes widened as he had to correct his driving before he drove them off the road, apologizing softly. 

"...we're going to die aren't we?" 

"NO!" Ryan shouted, then quieted down, frowning, feeling a sick notion welling in his stomach. The last thing he wanted was to scare away his beloved co-workers, to be forced to leave this place he loved so much and find a new nest. He bit his lower lip, drawing blood and let out a little happy sigh as his house came into view. "...I mean....I...don't want to hurt you." He stumbled over his words, making the sentence hard to understand but that was normal for him. When he was hungry, unfocused, when he was scared...or just playing video games and trying to talk, he always messed up his words. 

Pulling into the driveway, he cut off the engine when parked and instead of getting up, he just pressed his face into the steering wheel to take a moment for himself.  
"...you can go ahead in...door's unlocked."

 

The two lads entered the house soon enough and found themselves moderately surprised by how...empty it was. Nothing on the walls save for one picture of what they could assume was Ryan's mother...no furniture save for a chair and a single table, no appliances save for a tv and a one fridge. It was strange, scary even and had the boys rubbing at their arms with a nervous hum of curiosity. They walked in further, noticing that there no carpet either, feet growing cold through their shoes and Michael was pulling his jacket tighter around himself. It may be generally warm in Texas but it was cold in the house, awkwardly cold. His hair was standing on end as he took the lead with Gavin, protecting him with his body just in case there was something else in the house. They eventually found themselves settling on the floor by the tv, sitting indian-style as they waited, glancing around warily. At one point, they shuffled closer, intertwining their arms just to feel each other's warmth and comfort. 

When Ryan had finally entered after them, his lips were lined red with a light blood-splatter and he was rubbing at it with his equally stained hand. He glanced to them, smiling softly when they just gave him an utterly horrified look. He took a moment to explain that it had been a squirrel he found outside, devouring it to give himself a temporary reprieve from his hunger-harnessing the energy for his own to get him through the questions. He went for the bathroom, going to wash it off before he returned and offered them drinks before he sat down. They wound up in a triangle, two beers and a diet coke resting beside them.

"Alright, first question?" The incubus asked, deciding after a moment that he would simply let himself go in his appearance, unraveling the demonic wings, tail, and horns once more, stretching them out carefully before resting them against the tiled flooring. They stared at him, still in shock over his true look but after giving it time to sink in, Michael looked away and around, picking up his beer. 

"...why do you have beer? You don't drink." 

"That's for...guests." 

"...food, you mean?" 

"Now Michael please, I don't view humans as food...mostly." The older man was sighing, settling back on his hands as he glanced up at his own ceiling in thought, tail flicking slowly. "...the only people I see as food are those who deserve wrath and anger...murderers, rapists, abusers...if they harm other people on purpose and with very ill will-of course I'm not going to look at them like they're worth something." He sighed, then gestured to Gavin, who squeaked and blushed. "...people who help me...they're guests, friends, acquaintances, dates...all the good terms. I talk to them, I tell them stories, and I share feelings with them...not much enough to get too attached but...I remind them that they're worth more to me than a snack." He smiled, earning a smile back from the brit. "I don't need to eat that often either way nowadays." 

Michael seemed more content with that response, going to sip at the beer as he kept his gaze off of Ryan and let his boy beside him ask the next question, though it was annoying him with how eager the brit seemed. 

"...what does eating mean exactly?" 

"Imagine...ah..." Ryan paused now, wondering how he could describe this and a finger tapped at his chin, humming. After a moment, he got up, grabbing two buckets from his garage as well as the hose hooked up in there, going return. He set the buckets down and gestured to one. "Okay, this is an incubus." 

"Wow you're a pretty red color." 

"...Gavin, focus. That's an incubus and this..." He started filling the other bucket with water. "Is a human. Humans are constantly full of energy..." He held up the hose, indicating the water as the representation of energy. "and can refill it at anytime with things like sleep and how they eat. Humans can generate energy with the simplest of tasks too...like when you pick up a bottle, you're using your energy inside of you. Incubus can't however, they start off empty and can't make their own." Picking up the empty bucket, he shook it slightly. He glanced over at the now almost full bucket and hummed, closing his eyes and soon the water tapered off until shut off completely. Using his powers for such a simple task was draining him quicker but he wanted to get this over with as fast as he could, he needed a person fast...and the questions could take all night. "Now when an incubus needs energy...they need to get it from something...so what's the most constant source of energy in the world?" 

"Humans?" Michael answered, tilting his head as he stared between the buckets and as Ryan nodded and began to pour a bit of water from the one bucket into the other, he made a face. "...and so you just...take it?...how is that fair, what if someone doesn't want their energy taken?" 

"How often do you say no to free pleasurable sex?" 

Silence fell between them and Ryan settled back on the floor with the buckets on either side of him, the hose dripping idle beside him. He stretched out a wing again, the fingers of the bat like appendage curling and expanding, watching with a little smile as he caught the attention of the two boys. He matched the movement with his other wing, going to expand them forward, within arm's reach. "...you can touch them if you want." 

Gavin didn't hesitate, reaching out to run his fingers across the leathery skin and made a face, snickering a bit and muttering how gross it felt. Michael was thinking it over before he finally set down his beer and reached out, just going to lightly hold the part of the wing closest to him and after a moment of looking it over, he started stroking the skin. It felt...a lot like a tanned hide, with near visible veins through the spines and flat part. Each movement seemed to react with the whole wing, like a media player's wavelength slowly bouncing to an unknown beat. 

"...sex let's me take the most energy I can without hurting a person. It's willingly given, transferred between us and it's a quick powerful boost. That rushing feeling when you're about to orgasm? That's what I feed on...and when it's released, it's like all of it is just given to me. A payment for sex? Maybe." 

"...don't incubus normally bother people in dreams?" 

Okay that had Ryan blinking in surprise, staring at the freckled man like he couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. Michael was blushing slightly, keeping his focus on the wing even as Gavin asked him how he knew anything about the demons. A comment about googling later, Ryan was chuckling, having to hold back the laughter behind his hand. 

"...yes we can enter dreams too...but that's a lot like rape, isn't it? Forcing someone into a sexual act, even in their mind, without their permission? Making you have a wet dream when I can't ask if you really want it, that's...not okay in my book. Or a lot of my kind's books. Succubi and Incubi, we generally avoid those old powers...and just stick to working street corners or being very...charming." 

"...can you die?" 

"Oh that's real nice, Gavin." 

"Wot?!" 

"No, it's fine Michael." A sigh escaped the demon, rolling his eyes. "...yes, I can be killed but no, I can't die of old age...and it's very hard to kill me. I'm incredibly strong."

"Oh? How much can you bench press?" 

"...about one hundred and sixty thousand pounds." 

The two boys shut up immediately, staring at him with a dumbfounded look that mimicked each other. Confused, shocked, utterly...bewildered. Ryan didn't even realize that number was so high until they gave him that look and he gave them a head tilt of curiosity back. "...what? My mother wanted her house moved and companies charge a fortune." His tail flicked as he saw Michael frown at that and a thought go across his mind before he spoke again. 

"...okay you are incredibly strong...anything else you can do?...aside from that and the sex stuff."

"Hm, that's one I wasn't expecting...I can fly, as you can see...though I do prefer walking...I can run pretty damn fast...run on all fours too...climb walls, buildings...anything really, with ease. I can use magic, if I focus on doing a task well enough, it takes a bit of my energy and does it for me from a distance...not too far-so no, I can't be editing a video while at home. I have to know exactly where things are and how to do them and picture it in my mind. It works maybe....thirty percent of the time." He lifted Michael's beer without touching it to prove it, waiting until the human grasped it in his hand once more before letting go and he smiled, though the light in his eyes was dimming. "I can read minds, but it's difficult and I can only focus on one thought at a time by one person...ah...I can pull a fetish to the forefront of your mind...like I accidentally did to Gavin during that lunch. It's not actually controlled by me and if I exhibit a fetish someone has, it'll capture their attention completely." He smirked at Gavin, who was immediately blushing brightly again, before his voice purred out, "...care to tell us what fetish involved me eating a pizza?" 

Michael turned his attention on his best friend too, honestly curious and arching an eyebrow that suggested he wasn't going to let the subject drop until the brit answered. Gavin was obviously flustered, becoming moreso by the second as his hands went to his own face to rub and squawk in his usual high pitched babble when he didn't have the words. When the young man refused to give up the secret, the two others sighed about being locked out of the knowledge and Ryan waved his hand dismissively. "Alright you two, I have a spare bedroom-clean, mind you...I keep it for my family...you can sleep in there for the night." 

"Wait, you aren't going to drive us home?" 

"We still have more questions!" 

"...later, in the morning." The incubus stood, pulling his phone free of his pocket and he sighed softly. "...because if I don't get something proper to eat now...you'll be next on the menu." He watched the two boys flinched under his gaze but he just smiled before bringing the phone to his ear as it rang and he walked out into the front of the house, near the door. "Yes, you know me all too well." He purred when someone answered. 

The two lads didn't need to be told twice, excusing themselves as they scrambled to their feet and made their way into the house further, they glanced into one room, noting the messed up sheets and assuming it to belong to Ryan before carrying on down to the next one. Far more prim and proper, with fancy pillows stacked atop of the bed, the room was decorated compared to the rest of the house. They shared glances but heard a low hiss of delight and quickly shut themselves inside of the room, locking the door behind them even if it was a futile thing to do. 

Gavin was the first to pull away from the door, Michael pressing his ear to it to make sure Ryan wasn't close. The brit looked around, noticing the bathroom that was included and he smiled softly, feeling slightly more content knowing he didn't have to exit anytime soon. He shuffled nervously for a moment, glancing back at his friend who finally pulled into the room to stare between them and the bed. After a bit of a silent head nod, Gavin was chosen to be the first to take a shower, which he desperately wanted to do considering today's events and Michael was soon flopping against the soft bed with a groan. 

The Jersey boy flung most of the pillows off as he got comfortable, closing his eyes as he tried to process everything. A stinging pain in his temple told him it was a bit too much and he decided just to end his thoughts with a simple statement, "...Ryan's a demon, get over it." Talking to yourself was always a good sign.

 

 

Gavin had finished in about thirty or forty minutes, not really keeping track of time as he stepped out, shook his hair dry with a towel and went to pull on his shorts. One sniff of his pants and he cringed, deciding he would rather ask to borrow Ryan's washing machine than put back on the stained garment, assuming Michael wouldn't mind his state of dress. He pulled on his shirt as he exited and all of his worries were abolished as it seemed his friend was also in his shorts, having kicked off his shoes and pants while he laid there. Though the odd thing as it turned out to be was the pillow pressed firmly to the boy's head. Gavin was about to question it as he strode forward but the reason for it became very clear all too soon. 

Loud as can be and ringing throughout the room were pleasured moans of delight, coming from what sounded like three people. A female, higher pitched and occasionally squealing, a male who had a deeper voice than Ryan, and...well of course, Ryan. Little thumps followed the moans frequently and the sounds weren't leaving much to the imagination. Even worse, there came a shout of 'Ryan, yes, again! right there!' from the male and the brit was standing there in the middle fo the room bewildered by the noise. He put his hands over his ears as he kept over to the bed to climb in, finding it useless because he could hear them through that and no doubt Michael could hear them through the pillow. As he dipped his side of the bed, his friend was poking his head partially out from under the fluff protection, blushing along with him as another yell rang out. 

"...how long has it been?" Gavin whispered as he laid down, staring at those freckles that often captured his attention but soon refocusing on the young man's eyes when he spoke. 

"...about ten minutes...he's already made the girl scream three times and the guy had to have covered the bed in jizz from how he was sounding..." He groaned, rolling onto his back and keeping the pillow on his face. He grunted when he felt a bit of a chill between his legs and gave a quick glance down at his shorts, where an obvious tent was starting to rear it's ugly head and he blushed worse, pulling the pillow down for the sake of covering himself. "ugh, I swear if that asshole could've driven us home but just chose to put us through this, I'll beat his fucking ass."

"...Micoo, um...you can...go use the bathroom now if you want..." 

"...yeah no, I don't...feel right doing that in a friend's house." The young man rolled onto his side, casting a glance at Gavin when he noted that his friend was in the same boat as he was. The two shared an awkward silence between them as the noises around them got louder and louder. "...Gav, can you tell me...what your fetish was? I promise not to tell anyone...I'm just really fucking confused how you got it with pizza." 

"It wasn't the pizza Micoo!...it was...the fact that Ryan took a whole slice in...like it was nothing." 

"....and?" 

"...and no one has ever been able to do that with me."


	5. Problems and Playdates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets his food, Mavin hits the fan, and Gavin wins the award for most subtle best friend.
> 
> Warning: I put angst in this chapter, but we can't all be perfect sex machines can we?

Ryan had found himself sated not too long after starting this threesome, working the young couple into an exhaustion that had them cuddling beside him. He had met them online years ago, an adult "dating" site when his hunger was taking a toll on him and old pick up tricks hardly worked anymore. Two open lovebirds that wanted to share each other with everyone else. He could respect that and grew even more to respect them when they had proven to be even more accommodating to how he preferred to eat. They didn't cuddle him afterwards, so he didn't get trapped in the polite way of not disturbing someone while they rested and left of their own accord without any lasting goodbyes once awake. They didn't speak to him outside of this arrangement and never even acknowledged him at the grocery store when he was picking up his beverage of choice. He had to hand it to them, there was a reason he kept coming back for more. Even now as he just sat up on the side of his bed, gazing over their bodies fondly and curling up in the pool of energy he now had, he could only just smile in delight. 

That is until he focused long enough on the world around him to hear it. The faintest of sounds, no human would be able to catch it. The shifting of bedposts against the floor, the gripping of sheets, and fabric brushing against fabric. He tilted his head, towards the direction of the noise and found himself gazing at the wall between him and the guest bedroom, seemingly realizing for the first time in ages that...those two really shouldn't be that close to each other. He moved to get up, sliding off the bed and not bothering to retrieve his clothing as he pressed that ear to the wall to listen closer. He tried to focus his hearing, to catch every sound that he could, trying to decipher it. More noises opened up to him, the sound of heavy breaths-barely audible and trying to steady themselves. Little weak noises of hushed delight, gasps and soft groans that were trying so hard not break from their current octave. He knew what those sounds meant and for a moment, Ryan was utterly stunned. He couldn't believe for a moment that the two boys who he had left alone so casually, were actually...

He bit his lower lip, frowning. No, he had to be wrong. Bending down, he grabbed his boxers, pulling them on quietly and slinking out of the room with silence. He could be a fly on the wall with how light and quick he moved. Nothing impressive but a deadly assassin in the night. His stopped just short of the guest bedroom door and once more, focused. Louder and more clear, he was finding himself in more disbelief. There was now without a doubt, the thing he couldn't believe, happening on the other side of that barrier. Gavin and Michael were going at it. Having sexual fun in some manner, though he couldn't exactly determine what. Part of him wanted to walk right in and observe them, perhaps hide himself with his magic and slip in under the door frame like a fog. At the same time, he was berating himself for wanting to partake. It wasn't his place. The two lads felt comfortable enough with each other to share this experience and he was just a demon who could get what he wanted occasionally with powers beyond comprehension. He would've sighed if he wasn't so sure it would alert them to his presence. He pulled away from the door, occasionally glancing back as he made his way to the kitchen. 

He grabbed himself a drink from the fridge, careful with how he cracked the soda open and glanced around his empty household. He kept the place empty for two reasons. It was easier to clean his messes up...and it kept reminding him that he wasn't human. Sometimes the demon needed that to get through his life. The more human he became, the more he forgot about taking care of his needs and his health would slip away. The lack of furniture, the absence of the televised family home setting that he knew all too well and the one he was raised in was enough to kick his ass regularly into gear. He had moments like this however, that he leaned against the counter wondering what it would be like to come home and sit down at a dining room table, eating a regular meal that he had cooked on a stove. His fingers shifted around the chilled can of Diet Coke and he debated moving out into the garage to occupy himself with an odd task. Anything to pass the time as it moved far more slowly for someone who could be anywhere within minutes.

He went to reach for his phone instead, about to press the application for Candy Crush and spend his time mindlessly pursuing that venture when he caught sight of something he probably should've ignored. A security camera app. A dawning realization flooded over him and he found his finger hovering over the icon with a nervous twitch. He had installed the system ages ago after having a human break into his home and attempt to steal. What they got was a notably unhappy incubus who would make sure they wouldn't come back without some flowers and a bottle of lubricant. Since the incident, he now saw fit to keep a means of monitoring his home and though mostly unused, it came in handy when he wanted to learn if those one night stands stole from him or invaded his privacy. He cursed himself mentally as he finally clicked to pull up the service, finding the different room icons listed. All of the main rooms had some sort of camera tucked away from view, save for the outside that had visible ones. It was a warning more than anything. When he found the name for the guest bedroom he cringed once more and paused. He kept telling himself he couldn't do this...that it was wrong...but at the same time his curiosity was overtaking him and he gave into it quickly. 

As the screen loaded and flickered to life, he went to find himself a place in the garage to rest. Locking the door behind him, he let his appearance unfurl back into it's demonic state and pulled his tail free of his shorts. He took to leaning on his car as he watched the camera's night vision state come into perfect use. The bed was a mess, he noted, with the pillows tossed everywhere about the room and the sheets nowhere near as pristine as he remembered leaving them. Midst the chaos, the two young men were together-nearly entangled with their limbs and he could make out that Michael was on top of Gavin. Despite being the no doubt heavier of the two from sheer muscle, the Jersey boy seemed to have taken the lead as he rolled his hips. For a moment, Ryan felt his heart leap into his chest, assuming that they had not only surprisingly chosen to do this together but in fact were partaking in anal in his own guest bedroom. His heart was soon comforted however when he saw the shirt on Michael's back lift up and the reveal of their undershorts came clearer. They were rubbing against each other. Gavin was pressed back against the mattress, long legs under and between Michael's own, his hands just pulling at remaining sheets by his head. Each movement was making his head roll gently, his mouth whisper something unreadable from this and no doubt as quiet as can be so they wouldn't be caught. Michael was nodding in response to them, his own mouth opened in soft pants as he braced himself with both hands on either side of the brit. The incubus could make out the muscles growing taught in his skin as he gripped ever so tightly to the sheets beneath them. He was trying to move faster by the looks of it but they both weren't making it far. 

"Cute..." Ryan purred, his tail sliding across the cool material of the car's hood and he was getting more comfortable atop of it, spreading his wings out across the room. He wanted answers to his own questions now. How long have the two been doing this, had either one of them hit their climax yet, who started it, and just when were they going to take off those blasted shorts. Granted the last one was mainly the demon's own lust, licking at his lips as he remembered all of the sweet little fantasies he plugged into his head when he himself just felt a need to get one off. "C'mon boys...you won't get off with that...c'mon...which one of you is going to start it hm?" He muttered the words to himself, his own legs spreading as his hand traveled down his chest and into his boxers. 

He breathed a long intake of air as he wrapped his fingers around himself. He knew he should avoid this, wasting his energy in such a stupid manner, to feel pleasure so soon after he had just had sex. There were some things however that the incubus loved to do and this was one of them. It was such a useless action to his kind, providing nothing really of importance but it was something that grounded him. He could choose when to feel sex anytime he wanted but there was something magical even about being able to service yourself and feel good about it. He recalled being young and still going through the transition of puberty for an incubus and it was hell. He knew he could touch himself and try and relieve some of the pressure but it gave him a feeling of emptiness even greater inside. He gave up the task of masturbation long ago and didn't pick up the habit against until he was at least in his late twenties. He spent a night in the woods, just camping out under the stars and before the night was over, he had exhausted himself with just his hand. Nowadays, he waited for a good moment, a good excuse to get his mind racing with bad ideas and plenty of naughty things for him to try on his next romp. This was as good of a time as ever as he stared intently at the screen, matching his pace with that of the boys that captured his interest so much. 

He let loose a little noise when he saw Michael be the one to finally add something new with the playing, his hand gathering up both of their cocks in their underwear and stroking. He watched his expression go from one of frustration to mild delight and Gavin beneath him had to clamp both hands over his mouth to stifle himself. The incubus was purring loudly as he tried to picture in his mind what noise that was, too far focused on the task literally in hand to try and listen in from this distance. He watched Gavin's toes curl as his best friend was picking up the pace, watched his whole body arch as he was so close to hitting his peak. Ryan was groaning softly at the scene before him, wanting to be there, wanting to help them, take in the full experience as he'd watch Gavin come for the second time in twenty-four hours. He purred, watching the posture change as he jerked slightly with the sensation...and then his gaze fell back on Michael. The Jersey boy was slowing his hand down but showed no signs of having gotten his reward alongside the brit. That made him frown and he stopped his own hand, leaving his erection longing in his shorts as he put his entire focus on the young man. He watched them take a moment to relax, exchanged words and Michael was nodding, until Gavin had his fingers running through the curly hair. What should've been a sweet sentimental moment had a cold ugly feeling hitting Ryan in the gut. 

Something was wrong...

Something was wrong with Michael.

 

Michael didn't like to call it "wrong", at least that's not what his partners over the years told him and reassured him with when he talked to them about it. It was a very common problem in men and he wasn't a freak or unusual. That often helped his mind when it came boiling down to the issue. He had been having trouble with ejaculating ever since he had become sexually active. His first experience with it had been utterly embarrassing, enough that he swore off sex for two whole years and spent many a night just crying as he tried to bring himself to orgasm in his bedroom. He had read so many books, seen two doctors about it, a sex therapist, and numerous medical treatments and now he was left with only the knowledge that it might get better with time and practice. 

It was the first thing on his mind when his friend had reached out to him and touched his arm. When he knew that look in the other young man's eyes and felt how light and soft that touch really was. It wouldn't have been the first time Gavin and him had fooled around together. They had experimented when drunk before, playing video games at the brit's house and barely able to say each other's names without bursting in fits of laughter. Gavin had been the first one to start it, kissing his cheek and calling him his boy...and Michael flat out asked him if he was gay. No they weren't gay, neither of them were. They were healthy and bi-curious, though the brit quoted himself as being more bisexual than anything. He wasn't actively looking for men but he knew if he found one he really liked, he could go with him without a doubt. Michael on the other hand was just flat out bi-curious. Only comfortable with testing the waters with a few of his more closer attachments in life. That's why when they finished agreeing they both weren't homosexual and Gavin got out his latest burp and subsequent gag from the smell, the Jersey boy was leaning in to close the gap between them and kiss his lips. 

Being drunk meant the kisses weren't the best but what came with them, he'd be lying if he didn't say he missed every moment of it. They held each other, wrapped into each other's arms and complimented little features about their looks. Told each other how they were amazing and well worth their lives being shared together. How they loved each other, just not in that way...and how they'd do anything for the other...and closed that deal with another kiss. Hands were roaming, touching, feeling areas they didn't normally share with friends. They learned places that were sensitive and the right ways to touch them, how to speak that made the other moan with delight. They ended their drunken night with hands down the opposite's person's pants until they were both exhausted and wrapped up on the couch, sleeping it off. The morning after was silent at first but they fell right back into their normal routine and left without any odd feelings. Time moved on and on the rare occasion...they would lock legs or arms again, just hold each other in an indirect way and share the world around them. 

So as the brit was rubbing his shoulder now, he smiled...though hesitant and reached out to pull him closer. Their lips met, slow and soft, careful and unsure of each other. Out of practice since it was so long since they shared a moment like this. The moaning behind them was disappearing into the fog of their own enjoyment and hands were beginning to move. Gavin's to the freckled man's face, cupping it and rubbing his thumbs against those flushed cheeks and the other man's hands was running through the short hair and gripping at the weaker shoulder. Lips parted after they got back into the swing of things, urging each other on to continue, go deeper and force their own delighted sounds out. It wasn't long before kissing was making it harder to resist any urges and finally they parted, panting slightly and blushing up a storm as they looked to one another. 

Michael was the first to glance away, ashamed, biting his lower lip and shaking his head. He had just said he didn't feel right masturbating in a friend's house...was he seriously considering getting off with a friend in that same household instead? He heard his name whispered and his gaze returned to his best friend...seeing the pitiful expression and knowing all too well that he was going to give in fairly quickly. He sighed, pushing lightly against Gavin's shoulders and sitting up before his hand went to push back his hair. 

"...alright, roll onto your back." 

He was obeyed without another word, chuckling softly as the brit was pushing away excess pillows and sheets, fumbling back to press into the mattress and hands were reaching for him. He could almost purr himself at the sight...of being wanted so badly. He leaned into the touch, closing in for yet another kiss the two could share and soon moved his body overtop. He enveloped Gavin in sheer size of muscle, practically coating him in his own warmth and they both parted to gasp when their stiffs in their shorts met. Hands went through his curly locks and own hands were drawing across the bed like a cat. He started to move his hips, rocking slowly, rubbing them together in a teasing way. He was met with annoyed little groans and a frown but he just smirked all the more. At least he had Gavin's attention. 

"...listen to me, boi...you remember what I told you a while back...about...how I have trouble with this sort of stuff?" 

"...trouble-I thought you said you were bi-curious-...oh! Oh! You mean...the..not jizzing yourself thing..." 

"...what a lovely way to put it, thanks Gav. I feel so much better about it."

"Micoo!" 

"...shh..." The Jersey boy sighed, kissing again more briefly, shushing down the young man before they could blow any sense of privacy they had with the noise around them. "...just...don't...expect things okay? ...I'll try and make you feel good but...I might not...and...it's not your fault." 

He was surprised when he was greeted with a bright smile and those hands were petting him gently, hugging him tighter and just holding him for a moment longer. "...Michael." Gavin said more firmly, not messing up his name for once. "...it's not your fault either...and I'm just happy you're willing to spend any moment with me."

He did his best not to tear up at that meme comment, bit back on his lower lip as he fought every urge not to just let out all of the emotions there on his chest. He started to focus on the task at hand, rubbing them together more firmly, faster, building...never noticing when a barely visible camera was focusing on them during the act. Nor when the sounds of their host died down and silence crept over them save for their own needy breaths and noises. He was only noticing the way Gavin twitched and writhed with certain touches and how he had to stop himself from begging too loudly for more. How he gripped at the sheets and then clamped his hands over his mouth when Michael reached to start rubbing them as well. His hand wrapped around both dicks, adding to the sensation as both men were bucking into the touch. He watched Gavin's muscles tense, his expression change and he knew before he even felt it on his fingertips and palm, what was about to happen. Sure enough, as he looked down, the fabric of the brit's shorts was darkening and he was beginning to dampen his skin. He helped him through it, only frowning when he realized he himself was nowhere close to an orgasm. A soft sigh escaped him, choosing to just stop there...giving up on his own body. He waited, watching his best friend come down from his high, his own heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. When was he ever going to feel that way? 

Gavin didn't take as long as he had with Ryan to come back to his senses, smiling at first but then a look of concern washed over him when he noticed Michael's erection still plain as day. He asked his boy if he was okay...earning a nod and then he attempted smiling again, reaching out to touch that hair he was so fond of playing with. He told him again that he was so happy Michael gave him this moment and tell him what doctors had told him many times before...comforted the Jersey boy when he looked like he was about to break...but it wasn't enough. 

Michael was feeling the burn of tears behind his eyes, trying to force them back and he had to look away from his friend as he did. He had to pull himself off the bed and cringe as standing and walking felt so weird between his legs. He turned for the bathroom, ignoring all calls of concern that followed after him and he just shut himself behind the door. He should've known better...

He wasn't normal.

If he was normal, he would've been cuddling alongside his best friend right now...enjoying the intimate aftermath of the moment of trust between them. He could've been falling asleep peacefully with no loud moans interrupting his thoughts. Instead, he was hiding in the bathroom-taking a moment to himself to breathe and relax. Remind himself that it was okay to have flaws and that as Gavin had told him only a few minutes before, he just needed to get comfortable. He wanted to go back out and tell his bestie that he was attractive, promise him that there was nothing wrong with how he was and that the moment had felt utterly amazing...he just couldn't find the words when he felt the need to fight back tears. 

So that's why he was now sitting on the counter with face in his hands, mentally telling himself over and over again that he was okay. He would occasionally mutter the words out loud and he could hear the vague shifting of something just outside the door. He knew Gavin was listening in on him and he couldn't blame him. He would've been doing the same in reverse. When he was well enough that he was certain he wouldn't burst into sobbing, he went to open the door and ask for a hug. To his surprise and the increased reddening of his face however, he was greeted by two people. Gavin and Ryan both standing there with concerned looks plasted across their faces. The mere sight of which made Michael's heart drop in shame once more. He bowed his head, turned away, shaking it as he had to once again fight tooth and nail to keep himself from crying. The brit was reaching out for him, about to speak but was startled out of it when Ryan pushed past him. Apparently the incubus had been hovering there without the young man's knowledge.  
When the large hand grasped the Jersey boy's shoulder, Michael was shoving him away, scowling at the pitying smile he was getting. 

"I don't need comfort from you...you of all fucking people! I'm in the goddamn house of a sex demon! I'm standing next to a guy who can get laid however the fuck he wants and here...I can't even do something that comes natural." He groaned softly, hands moving to rub at his face again as he paced throughout the bathroom-from window to the sink again. "Let me guess, your porno-sense was like "oh hey, here's a failure, let me devour him!"

"Micoo..." The brit was pushing past Ryan to get to his best friend, reaching out to pull him into a hug before he could protest and he held it tight, refusing to let go even as he could feel the man tensing in his arms. After a heated silence and the soft cussing that escaped Michael, the crying finally started again, tears rolling down the boy's cheeks as he leaned into the embrace. "...I told you it's alright...we talked about this before, nothing's wrong with you."

"THERE'S PLENTY WRONG WITH ME!" The man didn't mean to yell but that's just how it was coming out and he wanted so badly to get the arms off of him, break free of what was supposed to be calming. Scream and yell until the frustration of the entire situation just wore him out completely. "...fucking hell Gavin, I don't even remember the last time I got off...and it's all my fucking fault, not your's...I don't know why it won't work, why I'm so broken...fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have fucked this up for us." 

"But boi, you didn't!...I had a great time...I just wish you had too...I wish I could've given that to you, y'know?" Gavin offered a cheeky smile, letting Michael have space as he held him at arm's length, still grasping his shoulders. "...c'mon luv, just gotta think positive...and look, you're in a sex demon's house!" He jabbed his head in Ryan's direction, who just...awkwardly waved at that. "...bet he could get you off." 

Michael lifted his head, sniffling, and that broken sad child sobered up pretty quickly into the rage face he was well known for. The tears seemingly stopping instantly and his hand came up to whack the brit across the skull as gently as he could muster but it clearly still came with a sting. He scowled, his eyes narrowing and when he demanded out his next question, his voice was practically dripping with ice. 

"...are you seriously suggesting I have sex with Ryan?!"


	6. Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's stressed but he's got bigger things to worry about. Like the car about to crash into them...

"Micoo, I'm just saying you never know until you try!" Gavin was saying, rather loudly as his best friend nearly slammed the door in his face-the incubus behind them barely catching it before the brit could get smacked without warning. He just carried on without noticing, waving his hands as he spoke and Ryan sighed softly in frustration. 

Michael and Gavin hadn't stopped arguing since Gavin had made that suggestion last night. It started off first with just Michael being utterly disgusted and constantly trying to get the brit to stop talking about it. Going so far as to nearly smother him to death with one of the pillows on the bed. In the end, Ryan had to forcefully separate the two. Leaving Michael to sleep on an air mattress in the "living room" and Gavin to take the crumbles of what was left of the bed. When morning came, it wasn't much better. They couldn't even share the bathroom without screaming at each other and after the incubus had washed their clothes, they were having the hardest time getting dressed without winding wrestling on the floor. The car ride had been the worst. Gavin had nowhere to run, Michael couldn't shut the kid up, and they had to pull over twice just to have the older man pull them apart again. The incubus could feel the twinge of a pounding headache clammering against his temple as he watched the Jersey boy whirl around, grab his target by the shirt and threaten to kick his ass so hard-he couldn't walk for years if he didn't drop the subject...especially at work. As Gavin tried to sputter out excuses, someone finally walked by and the two quieted down almost immediately. Ryan had never been so thankful to see Geoff in his entire lifetime. 

"Good grief, it's not even noon yet and you two are arguing? Can you at least save it for the majority of the GTA let's play? We're finally doing Jack's King...knew it never should've been mentioned again. Can you believe people actually begged for Jack's turn at-..." The older man stopped, looking from the two kids to the man behind them...who just smiled sheepishly. "...did you guys arrive here at the same time or...did...you seriously go home with Ryan?"

Michael unlatched himself from Gavin, scowling as he pushed past Geoff without another word and that left the two remaining in the spotlight. As the ex-military man glanced over his shoulder at the retreating back, the brit was quickly looking to Ryan for help...who just shrugged. He wasn't that great of a liar. 

"...uh yeah!" Gavin squeaked when Geoff turned his gaze back on the boy and Ryan wished he could've just turned and walked right out then. "...Ryan invited us over...cause...he got...um...er...had...missions in GTA he wanted to finish! But his connection at home sucks! So he asked us for help...and offered to drive us to work today!" His voice was wavering, enough to make the man who knew him all too well narrow his eyes in suspicion. "...honest." He added, as if proving he was lying through his teeth. 

Geoff's gaze slowly went to Ryan, who put on his best smile and shrugged as he finally stepped into the lobby. "It's true, my internet runs worse than a Mac." 

That seemed to make the man's suspicion fly out the window, tattoo'd hand lifting the cup of coffee to his lips as he rolled his eyes. "Har, har, Ryan the pc guy has jokes. Alright you idiots, grab your drinks and come on." He turned away, heading for their office and leaving an awkward silence behind him. 

Gavin was the first to relax, sighing heavily until a strong hand rested on his shoulder and he squeaked loudly. Looking up at the incubus made his fact tint with color. 

"Sorry Rye...kind of messed up a bit there." 

"...Gavin, I don't even own an xbox at home." 

"...but you said you've played games after work?" 

"Yeah at other people's homes. I don't know if you noticed but I like to keep my house as empty as possible." Ryan let go of his shoulder and sighed, moving to carry on through the building. "Can't do much about it now, might just have to buy one to help your case." He ignored the onslaught of apologies that followed him and the being bumped into when he stopped at the door to let himself in. Everyone was settling at their desks inside, the kids of Achievement hunter preparing the external cameras to capture anything too funny to be ignored and Jack was plugging in a new device to his computer. Ray was already done preparing and had whipped out his 3DS once more, tapping quickly to the touch screen with the expert skill of a button masher at work. Michael was face down at his desk, doing his best to block out the world even as Lindsay came by to check on him. He simply stated he was tired when she voiced her concern and put his head back down in his arms. Geoff was lingering by the doorway as Ryan and Gavin entered, reaching out to touch the incubus and grab his attention before he could get too far. As Gavin stumbled in and nearly took out Jeremy in the process, Ryan was being ushered back out of the room and into the hallway. 

"Hey, just want to talk to you for a minute." Geoff said, letting the door close behind them and he moved down further-away from any eavesdropping. Ryan could only cringe in worry about what was to come next. 

He found himself focusing on Geoff's mind as they walked, pinpointing the exact cause of concern. Sure enough, it was Michael. He expected that much at least but not the extended part of that. Geoff was more concerned with what happened to Michael over at Ryan's house. Something so specific and holding enough weight in thought that it wasn't just a general question. It was going to be directed entirely at Ryan with the implication that the incubus was entirely at fault. He couldn't blame Geoff for that conclusion really. Plenty of times the two young men hung out together after work and arrived back together without any visible problems. It just so happened the time they arrived with Ryan, it looked like Michael was dead on his feet and angry. Well, angrier than normal. 

"...what's going on, dude. Gavin lied horribly back there and Michael looks like shit. Did you all get into a fight? Did someone get in some trouble and you bailed them out? What? Cause...I don't like the looks of it and I want answers." 

Ryan wasn't just not great at lying...no, if he was honest...and he normally was. He was absolute shit at lying. He couldn't lie if his life depended on it and nine times out of ten it did. Hiding as an incubus, you would think that he would manage in some form to master it. When he needed to cover something up...he had found a way to get around it but it wasn't a very foolproof way. Which is why as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt his own nervousness rising to a boil. He didn't want his voice to waiver like Gavin's but it was walking on thin ice. 

"...alright...um...they didn't come over for GTA, they just...wanted someone to talk to who was different, you know?" Not a lie. Just certain facts omitted...like how the "difference" was that he wasn't human. "and it was about a lot of personal stuff." Also, not a lie. "...and one of Michael's secrets kind of got out when he didn't want it to." He was doing good, he could do this. Just needed to add the final nail in the coffin. "...Gavin's not exactly the master of TACT, he's...been kind of pushing Michael's buttons about it and Michael and I can't get him to shut up and let it drop." He frowned, shrugging slightly, giving the man before him the most practiced look of concern he could manage. He really did care for the boys but sometimes it was hard to sympathize with something he could easily control. 

Geoff stared at him a moment longer. One dark eyebrow arched and those tattoo'd arms moved to cross over his chest. His mustache'd lip rose as he scowled and he pushed himself back against the wall behind him, sighing as he rolled his eyes and looked away. 

"Goddammit Gavin, I don't know how that boy puts up with you but you can't do shit like that. Gotta give him his space. Ugh, okay, thanks for...telling me, Ryan. I just don't like seeing the boys upset-even if it their own fucking faults." He relaxed his posture some, pulling away from the wall then and reaching his hand up to clap Ryan on his shoulder. "Hopefully a game will distract him. Get his mind off of it and in a better mood...or we get him strangling Gavin on film so we can get a couple views off of it." 

They settled back at their desks, Geoff calling over the machines as they started up GTA to announce about his invite. As Ryan sat back down, he glanced through the hub of computers at Michael who had finally sat up to view his screen. He could see just how tired the boy really was. The emotional draining toppling on the lack of sleep he got last night and just how every sound from Gavin seemed to make him flinch. He frowned, pulling up his message center then and typing out a note to send over before they began.

_No one is expecting you to say yes but the offer is there. Take your time, think about it...I'm always here to listen and answer questions. Don't be afraid to say no and walk away._

Once entered, he pulled up his game and began the process of logging in. He saw Michael's eyebrow rise...and his eyes scan the page when he pulled up the message. The tiniest of redness formed on his cheeks and their eyes met momentarily. The incubus smiled at him, just trying to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Michael inhaled, coming out as an audible sniffle as he shut off the message center and that sound caught too many eyes around the room. Gavin beside him was frowning and looking to him directly, Geoff was peeking over the computers at the boy with concern, and Ray reached out without a second thought to just touch the shoulder of the young man beside him. No one said a word however and let him be otherwise. As the recording started, Geoff gave him an excuse almost immediately, telling the audience that he was sick and thankful to be alive. Michael managed a laugh at that, smiling half-heartedly in a way that seemed to calm everyone. Jack's game was pretty easy, though the bearded man was having the time of his life sending everyone out to do tasks. He constantly cracked jokes about finally being a king and even got Ray to murder everyone within ten seconds of starting one task. By the time the hour was up, Ray was declared the victor and a quick break was called. Everyone was up and moving, stretching out their muscles, laughing about events that transpired and Michael, poor sweet Michael was once again facedown against the tabletop. 

He didn't budge when Geoff passed by him and rubbed his shoulder, didn't acknowledge the voices around him, doing everything in his power to shut them all out. They went to refill their drinks and it was Jack who managed to get the boy to stir. The bearded papa of the group was leaning over the young man, setting down a mug of hot chocolate and rubbing his back gently as he assured him there was no milk in there to anger his stomach. Alongside the mug he set down a package of oatmeal cookies and smiled when the boy finally whispered a thank-you as his head lifted up. As Jack crouched beside him, telling him softly that if he needs anything he could just ask...Ryan felt his heart starting to warm. Just watching the scene unfold was enough to make his tail want to wag. There was something the incubus loved about watching them come together as a family. Watching the humans care for each other in such a loving way that he didn't think he could truly ever replicate. A purr was rising up into his throat again and sure enough, he caught everyone's attention. 

"Are you hungry again?" Geoff asked, arching an eyebrow and Gavin had to choke back a hard burst of laughter at that when Ryan's face actually tinted red. 

"No, no...I ate plenty yesterday, trust me." He sighed, glancing back over to where Michael was now quietly eating at his first cookie. "...just...rather happy, that's all." 

"...you're fucking weird, Ryan."

"What's so weird about being happy?!" 

"Nothing, you just do it in a weird way."

 

It was a few hours before Michael was starting to return to his old self. The sudden blow up on Gavin in the middle of a Minecraft video seemed to help break the dam. They had been simply collecting ore for a project when the creeper skinned menace managed to unleash lava on all six of them at once. Everything they had been working towards had gone up in flames. At first, it was screaming in surprise and confusion, then utter silence as everyone took in the moment to realize what had happened. The audio blew out in the next second. Geoff was screaming, Jack was cussing, Ray had thrown his controller and Gavin was yelling out apologies. Right as Ryan was about to ask just how the boy had even managed that...Michael was on his feet. Fury in his eyes and all of his muscles coiling, he practically pounced on his prey. Gavin went sprawling across the floor and his chair flipped back on itself. The rage quit Jones was on him in seconds, doing his usual myriad of screaming and cussing as he delivered soft enough punches not to actually hurt but get his point across. Cameras were on the situation in no time, people cheering and Gavin squeaking loudly as he begged Michael to stop. When they finally got an excuse out of the fire starter, the attack died down and they were all reduced to laughter at his stupidity. 

_How was I supposed to know there was lava up there?!_

_IT DRIPS DOWN FROM THE CEILING_

_Well I wasn't looking at that!_

Since then, Michael was smiling far more, laughing and occasionally going out of his way to mess with his best friend again. When it came time for them to stop and grab lunch, having actually enough time to go out and pick up whatever they wanted, it was Ryan who offered to drive and grab McDonald's. He asked if anyone wanted to go with him or just order something and soon enough he had a carpool of all achievement hunters crammed into his car. He would've found the scenario mildly annoying had not the conversation inside of it immediately started out with "if you had to shag anyone in this car, who would you choose?" thanks to Gavin. Geoff, who wound up nestled among the lads in the backseat, was the first to answer with Michael-who let out a cheer of victory. Michael was agreeing that he'd go with Geoff, ignoring any hurt whimpers from his best friend beside him. Both of them and Ryan knew the truth for that at least. As they pulled down the street, they had figured everyone's ideal temporary mate save for Ryan's, who was becoming easily more distracted by the street signs as he tried to recall where exactly the closest McDonald's sat. 

"It's gotta be Ray, right?" Geoff spoke up, gesturing to the Hispanic beside him. Ray barely looked up before he was raising his fist, chanting out 'yeah man, R&R connection'. Jack agreed along with that statement from the front passenger seat, reaching over to gently point in the direction Ryan needed to go at the light. 

"I don't know about that, I could see him getting with Micoo." Gavin spoke up and Ryan could instantly feel the tension in Michael's body grow tenfold. 

The incubus's mind raced, wanting so badly to blurt out some form of comfort and reassurance. Say something to keep the happy mood the lad had kept since the earlier outburst in tact but as he briefly glanced back at the glaring eyes-something else decided to interrupt his thoughts. It happened in an instant. Jack was crying out, brakes were screeching and the demon barely had enough time to register what was going on. A car had run through the red light, police sirens blaring behind it. No doubt part of a high-speed chase. It was careening right for the side of their car. The incubus's instincts took over in an instant, all of his power pooling to the forefront of his mind. His eyes flashed pure red and his pupils contracted into slits as his gaze narrowed at the car. Tattoos pulsed with white hot energy as his body threatened to explode if it didn't release. He couldn't let the car strike their vehicle, under any circumstance. Even with just the quick evaluation he made, he knew that it would damage the side Gavin was on severely and no doubt send the lads to the hospital. After a quick intake of air, he released all of that power at once. The shock wave pushed their own car off to the side as it connected with the front of the fugitive's. Metal scrunched together before the blast sent the car flying off into the other side of the intersection. It crashed hard against the light post, sparks flying and the sound gut-wrenchingly echoing in their eardrums. As the police cars skidded to a stop and everything began to settle, Ryan was panting...his entire being feeling far heavier than what it was and several grooves clawed into the steering wheel leather from his nails. 

Beside him, Jack was awestruck, staring at the wreckage across from them with jaw agape, hands having reached out for the hold and dashboard equally to brace for impact. Geoff had pushed Ray up against the other side of the car, shielding him with his body instinctively and his hands were now wrapped around Michael and Gavin, pulling them back away from that door that was almost hit. Ray had been slightly bruised from the sudden panic but he too was sharing the same expression that Jack was, staring out like he couldn't believe a single thing he just saw. The two remaining lads however were recovering fast, gaze going to the demon they knew sat in the front seat. Their expressions read both fear and curiosity, mixing together in an unhealthy pool of anxiety. Cops were exiting their vehicles, calling over their walkies for medical staff and one was jogging over to check on the AH staff immediately. He tapped at the window, calling out through the glass to ask if everyone inside was alright but no one could manage a response just yet. It took a few minutes of recovering from the shock of it all, the traffic being now redirected and their vehicle exited before finally someone managed some sort of noise...and sadly it was Gavin retching. The brit soon came to realize just how close he was to death in that moment and wound up bending over in the grassland just outside the sidewalk. Geoff was protectively standing over him, rubbing his back as he gagged and vomited out whatever was left in his stomach. When the ambulance had arrived, they were inspecting over each young man carefully but only Ray was the one sporting any sort of bruise. They offered him an ice pack as the man in the far more damaged car was being called an airlift. Four alarm firetrucks had come rolling in, jaws of life were extracting the doors that had pinned him in and sure enough when they got him out, he didn't look good. A crowd had formed around them and some even recognized the poor hunters that had been involved, calling out to ask if they were okay. Jack assured them that they were and asked them not to bother the workers and go home...

It was all too surreal in a way. Even the demon was having trouble registering everything and wound up sitting on the sidewalk nearby the brit as he took deep breaths. He was soon joined by Michael there, the young lad not saying a word to him as they just...rested for a moment. A few minutes after they would be asked again if they were alright, Michael finally managed a nervous laugh and turned to look at Ryan who just awkwardly smiled back. 

"...you saved our lives didn't you?" 

"...I didn't even think about it, to be honest. I just knew you would all get hurt...and I couldn't bare with that...so...I just..." He gestured to the car that was now mostly in pieces, sighing heavily and rubbing at his face. "...I hurt that man a lot though...shit, I hope he's okay...I don't care if he did something wrong...he's probably got a family...and a future somewhere...he didn't deserve that." Both hands went to rub at his face then, groaning softly and shaking his head as he felt the near tears threatening to escape. They returned to their silent companionship, waiting for the moment they were cleared to leave the scene. 

Ray had suggested they continue getting food. Just saying that he wanted something normal before he had to sit with his thoughts and the memory. They had all agreed silently, though Gavin wasn't too sure he could stomach much of a meal. When they clambered into the McDonald's to place their orders, some of their hands were shaking and their voices wavered when they spoke. They chose to sit down at a table, combining a few to fit them all and after deep breaths and a few french fries, Geoff started up a conversation. It wasn't anything complicated, nor all that simple, just trying to get their minds off things so they could eat. It was about Destiny and asking how far some of them had gotten. Jack quickly picked it up to help it along and soon it was a full on six-way conversation. 

Ryan added his two cents, mostly focusing on his burger as he ate. He started to bite down harder, chew longer but take more mouthfuls with each bite. He didn't even notice when he went back and ordered more, didn't notice when the others began to drown out in conversation and stare at him. He was having trouble breathing it seemed, perhaps because his mouth and throat were constantly full or because he felt...empty. Just like he had felt before he took apart the pizza. The incubus was falling back into his starvation. Gavin was the first to notice it and he quickly nudged Michael hard in the side, earning a smack upside the head as a result. When he pointed out the reason why he had done it however, the Jersey boy was sinking back into his seat in worry. A little squeak escaped the brit as they stared at the demon...catching his attention. When Ryan pulled away from his burger and turned his gaze on those two, his eyes were filled with a sense of desperation. He did however seem to understand that he was putting them in danger once more, the incubus moving to stand and excuse himself as he made his way to the bathroom. 

Michael nudged Gavin back then, gesturing slightly like he expected his friend just to waltz after and fix everything. When Geoff stood however, both young men let out alarmed noises and immediately protested for him to stop when he made his way to the bathroom. 

"Geoff don't go near Ryan!" Michael called out, making their boss stop and turn, staring at him confused. "...uh...because he...uh...looked pretty sick."

"Calm down you fucks, I just need to piss. I don't care if Ryan's acting weird, or puking his guts out in there. We just nearly got killed, he can take as much time as he needs to in there." The man huffed, rolling his eyes as he continued on his way, not seeing the shared worried glance the two lads gave. 

As he walked into the men's bathroom however, it wasn't the sound of puking that caught his ears...but the low hiss of a predator ready to strike.


	7. Call XXX for a Good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff realizes his mistakes and helps Ryan come back to his senses before it's too late
> 
> Sorry for the quality, this was written on a bus.)

The thud of Geoff's back hitting the bathroom door echoed the pain that rose through his spine as no doubt bruised from the force. His vision clouded for a moment as he became dazed from the impact and before he could refocus and figure out what was going on, there was a hand at his throat. He gasped lightly, part of his brain registering that he was being attacked and he went into defense mode as soon as he could manage, arms and legs moving to try and separate him from his attacker. Eyes blinked several times as his resistance was futile until that grip on his neck seemed to weaken considerably. It slipped, resting on his collarbone and chest and he went to grab it and wrench it off completely but then his brain recognized the form in front of him. Ryan was panting, looking utterly drained as he leaned against the older man for support and that hand tried to curl into the fabric of his shirt to grip at. When he lifted up his head, his eyes were the faintest of red, darkening bags forming under his eyes and a skeletal like appearance following suit. 

"...what the fuck Ryan-" A hiss interrupted Geoff's protest again and soon the form of his co-worker was changing. Not having enough time to remove his shirt, the wings burst from it and his horns and tail came soon after. Teeth extended and nails grew, tattoos pulsing back into life and those eyes turned their true coloration. The incubus's dominating noise was delving deep into a pitiful whine. The demon looking up to his boss with as pitiful of an expression a monster like himself could mange in it's true form. He tugged at that fabric, nearly shredding it by accident as his mouth opened to speak. 

He attempted words, tried to get them out and explain himself but the only word he could manage was 'please'. A soft tiny pleading so desperate for anything he could be given. Geoff was staring at him, eyes wide and occasionally focusing on one of the newly revealed features before back to the close to death expression. He stammered his own words, not even beginning to understand what was going on before the demon was dropping down to his knees on the tile. Hand released the shirt, falling with him until they settled on the older man's pants and Ryan was quickly pressing his face into the crotch at his eye level. Inhaling, nuzzling into, licking at the denim repeatedly and hungrily. He finally managed to coax a noise from Geoff-a sharp yelp of surprise at the sudden attention to his cock and he was pushed away with one hand. He tilted his head back weakly, gazing up at the man who was pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead and face, trying to hold him back though he was still licking at nothing. Geoff was going to scream, try and find the words to demand answers of what was going on but something was dawning on him. He recalled Michael's caution right before he went to the bathroom, putting two and two together as he stared down at the pitiful man. The incubus was now thoroughly licking his hand, trying to appease him for the attention he needed by sucking down on his fingers and licking the nerves between them. He took the index and middle into his throat like a pro, moaning around them without a gag reflex. Keeping that gaze up at his boss's face as he tried to decide what to do next. 

"...o-okay...either...that car crash really fucked you up...or..." Geoff's gaze returned to the drooped bat wings of the man below him and he cringed. "...or you're some kind of demon and I never fucking noticed. God, Michael and Gavin know what you are don't they? That's why they...ugh. Shit. Fuck, shit, fuck, shit, shit, shit. This is weird as dicks man-and would you stop doing that to my hand?! I mean, glad you're laying off my dick but jeezus, Ryan, I have a wife!" He yanked his hand back, ignoring the pained whine that came from the demon as he did. He studied the man as he fell back against his knees, his lips still parted in a heated panting. Drool was dribbling down the side of his mouth and down his neck. Claws were folded much like a begging dog would be and he just...whined. Whined and whimpered and kept gazing back to the covered cock between his boss's legs. 

Geoff did his best to try and reason with the situation. Running years of literature through his brain as he tried to pinpoint what exactly Ryan was. Part of his mind knew he should've been screaming his head off right now and he wanted more than anything to placate that part...but the other part of him was being rational. He knew that Michael and Gavin knew about Ryan's secret species...he knew they knew he was going to behave like this when Geoff got to the bathroom, so clearly, he wasn't something Geoff should so much fear as come to understand. If the chicken of a gamer Gavin wasn't terrified, he knew he had no reason to actually be at the moment. Which just made him all the more concerned. From all he knew about demons, they took souls as payments for other things. Ryan didn't seem keen on getting his soul so much as his semen and that was narrowing down his mental search to one thing and one thing only. A sex demon. He yanked his hand away again when he felt a tongue return to his fingers and scowled a bit. 

"I said stop! Let me think...or answer something for me!...are you...a fucking succub-no, the male version...incubus?" He stared as the head that was barely holding itself up managed to nod and that only seemed to make Ryan weaker, dizzier and back into his crotch he went. Taking to it like a nursing baby with attention-making his boss shudder slightly before he was once again pushed away. "Goddammit-...okay...so...you feed...on sex...and shit...but...why the fuck do you want me right now?!"

"P-please..." Came another weak beg, hands slowly reaching up, tugging at the denim that covered the man's legs-trying to claw through it and get to his most desired prize but he wasn't strong enough to manage it anymore. 

That seemed to be enough of a guessing game for Geoff, who had retrieved his phone and was texting Gavin now, doing his best to do so with one hand because every time his left Ryan, the demon was back on his crotch. He managed to get out the simple message of 'well I know now, he won't stop, wtf is wrong with him?' before he went back to focusing on pushing the demon back, trying to get away from the door but the weight of the man was holding him against it. The phone buzzed, Gavin having quickly responded and he could've sworn he heard his squeak through the walls. The screen read back to him, 'Ryan gets energy from it. Michael thinks he used up a lot of it when he blew up the car'. Geoff was staring at that message a moment longer, his expression softening a bit and then he looked back to the weak demon cuddling his thigh. His hand moved from resisting to petting through the tousled hair and when he earned a purr of delight, he started to realize just how many obvious signs he had been missing that Ryan wasn't human. 

"...you blew up that car to save us?" He didn't get a response this time, not that he really needed it and he sighed heavily, leaning his head back to bang lightly against the door. "...shit..." He muttered, thinking it over, biting his lower lip in thought before he finally tucked his phone away. "...this will help you right?" Hands went for his pants button, undoing it and sliding the zipper down, going to pull his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock. He didn't get an answer then save for the eager noise that escaped the demon and before he could even brace himself, that mouth was once more back on him. This time, with no barrier between them, he had to bit his lip hard to stop any noise that escaped him. Looking away from the sight of it as Ryan took all of his somewhat limp shaft right into his mouth. 

The demon was immediately sucking, putting all of his remaining energy into working his tongue and muscles to give Geoff the best blowjob he had received since his first one. The man was bracing back more on the door, hands going to splay out on the cold metal as Ryan had him stiff as can be in a matter of seconds. He bit back every moan that was bubbling up, closing his eyes tight and clenching his gut to keep himself from tumbling over the edge so soon. For some reason, his pride was pushing to the forefront of his mind, not wanting the demon to think he was the equivalent of a twelve year jerking off for the first time. Though as long as he wasn't giving in to it, Ryan just seemed to be having more trouble completing the task. It wasn't long before he too was bracing up against the door and just panting heavily around his mouthful of cock, eyes half-lidded and whole body trembling as it threatened to collapse. With the pause in the motions, Geoff had enough time to mentally recover and as his own eyes turned back on the scene, he felt his muscles clench suddenly with delight. Even with the exhausted and pained exterior, Ryan looked amazing with his mouth on him. The man had never seen someone fit so perfectly into place on a dick before. He could almost have burst out laughing for his own thought of his co-worker being made for this...when he realized that in fact he was...and that just made it awkward but hilarious. When he saw the demon weakly swallow around him, felt that tongue slide up against his cock, he gave a little awkward smile and his hand reached back into that hair he had been petting earlier. 

"...alright, I gotcha...hold on." He muttered low, gripping tight into the locks before he adjusted his position slightly and began to move his hips. He started off slow, careful with how he handled his friend. Even if Ryan was a sex demon, it was clear that he was weak and vulnerable now. He kept a pace however and tried not to smile too much as the incubus seemed to melt into the attention. 

His pace became quicker as he felt his climax chasing the feeling. He was hitting the back of the demon's throat with ease and noted that despite him catching sight of fangs earlier, he felt no teeth along his shaft. His other hand came down, both holding onto the back of Ryan's head as he thrusted deep and finally with a soft little moan of his own, all of it unleashed. He could hear the demon swallow again, drinking down every bit that was shot into the back of his throat and as he pulled back slowly, panting...he felt the tongue linger on the head of his cock, collecting the rest. 

"...s-shit...you okay now?"

A soft groan escaped him as Ryan was sucking once more on the tip of his cock, seemingly trying to get every last drop out of him until the man had to push him back off again. At first Geoff couldn't believe he had just done that but most of him felt like he owed Ryan for saving their lives and in reality, he couldn't bare the thought of his co-worker suffering any longer. He waited, staring down at the other gent as Ryan seemed to start relaxing now, his form looking better and his face had far more color than before. When his eyes blinked again, the held a softer expression and he was tilting his head back with a little noise to smile up at his boss, a low purring rising up. Geoff awkwardly smiled back, now finally going to pull away from the door and tuck himself back into his pants. He cringed when he touched himself, feeling just how quickly he was aroused again, glancing down at the stiff flesh in his hand in wonder. The blow job was amazing but he didn't think it was that amazing. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a "uh" of confusion. 

Ryan was moving, standing slowly and stumbling a bit as he did. Having to get a good grip on his knees as he turned and bent over in front of Geoff, his tail finally freeing itself as it slide out of his pants and along his back. The way he had positioned himself, one would think he was a female dog in heat and the look on his face as he glanced back over his shoulder was enough to confirm it. His boss stood there, frozen, staring at the scene before him and just stuttering out his "uhs" repeatedly. He glanced to the door, back to the man before him and then back to his hand where his cock just seemed to be responding to the display. 

"...oh jeez Ryan, really? Do you really need that too? I said, I'm married and I don't..." He trailed off, cringing more as the demon just seemed to whimper. "...shit, okay look...we do this...you never speak of it and there will never be a second time okay? I just want you to be alright-fuck this is so weird..." He pushed away from the door, reaching out to grab Ryan by the back of his shirt, nearly tearing it right off his wings as he pulled the incubus into the largest stall. 

Locking it behind them, Geoff stared at the scene before him again. Gaze tracing across the leathery wings and the now whip like tail that was wagging happily. He could see every muscle moving and the tattoos were now pulsing once more with a little bit of energy. He sighed at the display when Ryan bent over again. Hands moved slowly to the hips that just seemed to fit perfectly into his grasp and he tapped his fingers lightly on the fabric covering the skin there, just thinking over this choice as he moved closer. The boss was pressing himself against the curve of the demon's ass, testing the waters of how much he could take as he started to gently rub. He was getting eager little whines in response to the movements, the muscles against his hands relaxing considerably as the incubus was preparing to be entered. It didn't take long before Geoff was a bit of wreck himself, panting softly as he rutted hard against the slightly rough feel of jeans. Ryan didn't take long to become impatient however and soon his own pants were dropping down to his ankles and his underwear...was non-existent. Geoff couldn't stop a laugh that bubbled up, his face blushing a bit red as he stared. 

"...really, commando? I am never trusting anything you keep in your pants ever again." He stopped his movements, hands just rubbing the hips carefully, groaning as he glanced around for anything he could use as a lubricant. Coming up short and just hearing the whimpers of his co-workers, he ultimately chose to 'fuck it' and go in dry. He hesitated the moment the tip touched the entrance of the demon's ass, earning a loud hiss of frustration and he was adjusting himself to press in. 

The moment the head of his cock managed to get inside of the demon, it was like both men forgot where they were at. Ryan was purring loudly, pushing back onto the cock with eager thrusts and it didn't take long for them to bottom out together. Geoff couldn't hold back the noises that were escaping him, moaning sharply as he was enveloped in the tight heat. He was blushing scarlet as he leaned over his co-worker. Ryan's ass felt amazing to him, tight but not painful, hot, wet, soft and enough to make him start moving before he had another thought cross through his mind. The incubus was bending right into him, getting in the perfect position to be rammed hard against and he was granted his wish as Geoff lost himself in the feeling. Hands had to press against the opposite wall, bracing himself each time the man thrust in, pulling back just to bottom out again. They sounded wet as they slapped together, as though Ryan had wetness dripping out of him to slick the hard on inside of him, making it easier on both of them. The demon was moaning too, wings splaying out as he could feel his boss getting closer to a climax again and when they were both about to hit their breaking point...

The bathroom door opened. 

Geoff quickly froze, hands reaching to clamp over the incubus's mouth to silence the needy noises and Ryan was struggling against him to get him to move again. Moving his own hips to simulate the thrusting he had just moments before. It took all of the ex-military man's strength not to start moaning again as his gaze drifted over his shoulder to see where the new audience just was. To his surprise, he heard Gavin call out to him. 

"...Geoff, Ryan...? You haven't come out yet guys." 

"Y-yeah sorry..." Geoff called out, knowing that Gavin could very well see his feet and he glanced down at the floor in horror when he knew Ryan's would be there too. Sensing this fear however, it seemed the incubus immediately turned himself invisible, startling Geoff something fierce that he jumped when Ryan thrust back into him again like that, no doubt hitting the demon's prostate at that moment. He felt muscles tense up around him, the vibration of a loud moan against his fingers and palm muffling the desperate noises, and he himself was nearly losing all self control again. "...d-don't...know where Ryan is at but...I'm going to be a while here." 

The brit gave a little concerned noise, nodding once even though Geoff couldn't see him and the human was turning to head back out of the bathroom. "...a-alright...I guess...Ryan went to go eat..." The way his voice trailed off seemed to strike a cord with the bossman as he left. 

Geoff looked back to the demon as he reappeared in front of him, panting and sucking back on his fingers again as he moved. His eyes narrowed at the shaking form and he scowled, drawing his fingers away and letting loose those eager whines again. He gripped tight to the hips in front of him, digging his nails in and groaning as Ryan's body just seemed to respond even more eagerly to the feeling. A part of him was growing frustrated now, the dawn realization that Ryan was using him...though he was willingly allowing it...just for food. He probably figured the demon didn't care one bit about who he was or what their relationship as co-workers and friends may be. The incubus would probably gladly destroy all of that in seconds if it meant he got a bit of energy out of it. Geoff's hips were moving faster, his chest leaning over the demon as he pressed in closer, slamming hard against the incubus as he dug his hands in tighter. 

"Fuck you..." Was all he managed to mutter as he came, hard and fast, pumping out into that ass that closed tight around him. Ryan moaned in response to it, closing his eyes and pressing face against the no doubt disgusting bathroom wall without a care, riding out the sensation until both men were panting. As he let go, backing up slightly and pulling out, Ryan was shuddering and trying to push back in to the warmth. Geoff didn't give into it any longer, grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser nearby to clean himself off and tuck himself back in quickly. 

The demon dropped to the floor without the support, sitting there in a way most men had only seen female models on playboy do before he took a deep breath and leaned forward on his hands. His wings stretched and folded before they began to shrink down and hide back within his illusion. The horns, tattoos, and fangs would retract next, his panting slowing down as he gained a bit of strength back in his body. The tail would remain however, swishing low before it settled and the incubus tilted his head back to look at his boss. He blinked a few times...before his eyes widened and he let loose a loud yell of surprise, jumping to his feet and slamming against the wall opposite of him. 

"SHIT. Geoff! Geoff...shit, are you okay?!" His voice came out as rough and similar to the time that he was utterly sick and recovering. He gripped at the wall behind him, staring in fear at his boss as the man just stared at him a moment longer. 

"...you, owe me one hell of an explanation." Geoff began, pointing his finger in the demon's face before he went to exit. "and we never speak of this-ever. Or your ass is fired."

He let the metal door slam behind him, leaving Ryan to recover his senses...and clean himself up the moment he could register just what exactly happened. He washed his hands, leaving the bathroom and returning to his seat. He ignored the stares from everyone, shrugging his shoulders and letting them question his extended time in the bathroom as he went to finish off his food. His mind was racing but those questions would have to wait a while. At least until the demon managed to pick himself off the wall of the bathroom stall.


	8. Now everyone knows my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff reveals it to the rest of them, Ryan expects the worse but gets a surprising response...
> 
>  
> 
> (I am not a happy camper with this chapter but I kept rewriting it and wound up with so many different versions that I picked the one I hated the least out of all of them. I may go back and rewrite it one day again. Until then, brace yourself.)

Ryan didn't return to the table that afternoon. It would've been concerning had Geoff not noticed the keys to the man's car in his pocket and feigned a text message that he had needed to leave and had a friend pick them up. He held up the keys when the others protested on their way of getting back and sure enough they wound up awkwardly climbing into the car without him. Gavin was given the front passenger seat by Jack, a gesture to keep him from panicking from the memory in the seat he was before. It was mostly quiet, enough that Ray was the one holding most of the conversation and the men were having doing their best to humor him. As they pulled into the parking lot however, Geoff moved to lock the doors all at once, shutting off the engine and leaning back in his seat. All eyes turned to him, curious expressions flooding them and finally Gavin spoke up. 

"...uh...Geoff...can we go in?" 

The man sighed, hands coming to rub up at his face and disturb his mustache as he focused ahead of himself. He took a deep breath before he looked to the other young men with one circular glance. 

"...Ryan's a fucking monster." 

He watched the two lads he knew flinch and their eyes widen but Jack and Ray both just shared a hard burst of laughter as they shook their heads. 

"Yeah we know, fucking throwing knives, joking about murdering people, he loves heights...what's new." Ray rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat, going to pull out his 3DS then and start it up. If he was going to be stuck in here, he might as well be entertained. Though as the screen lit up, a tattoo'd hand came down on it to block his view. He glanced up at Geoff, arching an eyebrow in confusion as the man once again repeated himself. 

"Ryan's a monster." 

"...oookay, you're freaking me out Geoff."

"I'm fucking serious guys. I saw it, Ryan is some kind of demon. He's got wings, horns, a tail, giant ass fangs, claws, he hisses, he purrs, he growls, makes all these really weird noises and he's a fucking demon." He gestured with his hands as he spoke and looked to the two boys that knew very well he was serious. Gavin cringed and looked to Michael who just after a moment of silence, nodded slowly. That made Jack and Ray look to the lad with even more confusion. 

"...he's an incubus." 

"Incubus fucking sucks, man." 

"No Ray, not the band...he's the actual demon. Like...eating with sex and shit and having weird powers...and he's the reason that car didn't hit us." 

A silence fell over them, three not looking at each other but the two others looking to every face for some sort of explanation. As it continued in that awkward silence, Geoff finally went to release the locks, taking a deep breath again as he sat there. Before he could get his thoughts in order, there came the bombardment of questions, mostly asking if they really were serious and how they knew or had any proof. Gavin was yelling, Michael was yelling, Geoff was banging his head against the steering wheel while Ray made gay jokes and Jack was mostly concerned about if everyone was shaken up from the car crash. It took several minutes of Geoff yelling over top to manage to get everyone quiet and he held up his hands as he spoke. He explained that they were going to go talk this out with Ryan together. Saying they needed answers from the source and maybe some assurance of just what was happening. He moved to start up the car again, leaning forward and taking a deep breath before he glanced over at Gavin beside him. 

"...you remember where he lives?" 

 

Gavin and Michael were the first to enter Ryan's house. Not because the rest of them were terrified, as Geoff would so gladly deny, but more so because they didn't want to barge in on anything. The two lads, having heard it all didn't seem to fazed by the idea of seeing Ryan possibly having sex with someone and were okay with being the first initial sacrifices into the unknown. What they found wasn't exactly what they expected. Opening the door and peering in, Gavin was the first to see him and Michael quickly pushed in and shut the door after them. Ryan was on the floor in the middle of the house, nothing around him save for a bottle of clear liquid and his head in his hands. When the two approached, he didn't look up at them but instead curled his wings tighter around himself as if to hide. 

"...Ryan, you alright?" 

"...I attacked Geoff." 

That made the boys exchange startled looks, both cringing soon after. Giving a bit of an exhausted sigh, Michael was the first to crouch down and sit beside the demon, leaning forward on his legs. "...well...he doesn't...look or talk shaken up about it. Are you sure you did?" 

"...I was pantsless with my demon-ness out and...it....augh...it was clear what we did okay?!" Ryan lifted his face out of his hands, looking to them with a sad expression and despite the horns on his head or the pulsing tattoos...he looked...almost pitiful and harmless. "...I can't believe I did that to someone...I have control! I'm not a kid anymore...and of all people, it had to be one of you...I would never want to hurt any of you." Back into his hands he went, looking like at any moment he would burst into tears, his wings moving forward much like a bird's would and he was completely hidden from view as his form shook. "...I'm a monster."

A knock startled him however and he lifted his head to look at the door, expression turning pale when he heard Geoff ask if it was okay to come in yet. With a violent screech of surprise, Ryan was flying across the room, up against the wall, clinging to it much like a bat would and hissing in that direction. A display of fear clearly and the incubus was in defensive mode. Michael and Gavin both jumped back at first...but when they caught sight of how the demon wound up, they burst into high pitched laughter. Winding up rolling back onto the floor as they cackled and the boss took that as a cue that everything was safe enough in there. So in came the remaining three Achievement Hunters, closing the door behind them and closing the distance between them and the losing it lads. Geoff stopped just inches before them, a confused expression until Jack let out a surprised noise beside him. He glanced over, following the gaze to Ryan perched on the wall and his eyes widened slowly. Both grown men took a step back at the scene, though Ray didn't seem to notice until the oldest went to pull him back for safety reasons. When the smallest lad finally looked up...he said something none of them expected to here. 

"...whoa...that is badass." 

"...Ray! Really?!" 

"Well c'mon! I wasn't expecting Geoff to be telling the truth! and it is Ryan of all people! Ryan's a scary motherfucker but he's like...a dad! He wears dad jeans, dad clothing, says dad things, his car is pretty much a dad car! He's like-a changling from My Little Pony! Scary on the outside, feeds on love on the inside!" The Hispanic was stepping over Michael, walking forward to get a closer look, a grin appearing on his face as he stood right underneath where Ryan was. "...you're not going to hurt me right?" He tilted his head, going to pull off the beanie now and reveal his messed up tuft of black hair. 

Ryan hesitated in his answer, the demon shifting his position slightly so he wasn't directly over the boy in case he slipped and soon his wings folded back behind him. His tail flicked and finally, he sighed. Giving a little smile back, he said in a low soft voice. "...I would never ever want to hurt you. Any of you. Here, in Texas, you're the closest thing I have to a family."

"...well you didn't need to make it gay but I getcha." 

The conversation seemed to be relaxing the two other gents and soon they wound up joining the lads on the floor while Ryan climbed down to get drinks and snacks for everyone. It became a half circle of the humans and the demon sitting quite a few feet away in a cautious stance. They let him be and thanked him for the refreshments, taking a moment to think things over before Jack finally spoke and broke the silence. 

"...so...uh...Ryan...how long have you been...that?" The bearded man gestured to the wings, offering an unsure smile as Ryan folded them back in almost an embarrassed way. 

"...all my life. I was born this way." 

"Oh, he's Lady Gaga!" 

"Ray."

"Shutting up."

The demon smiled, his tail wagging much like a dog's as Ray continued to crack jokes like that. It was comforting him mostly, knowing that at least one of them was okay with this enough not to really be freaking out. Figuring however that he could further lighten the mood, he went on to explain more about his species, hands gesturing as he spoke. 

"...incubus, that's what I am...we're...more created than born. I mean, a male incubus has to be either willing to give up his powers and impregnate a woman or he has to fuck up and do it accidentally. Either way, if I was to get a female pregnant, I would have a little incubus and I wouldn't have these anymore." He gestured to his features, sighing. "...we're human really until we turn about...13? or so. When normal kids hit puberty, it depends on your body. Then all of this becomes unleashed. We consume energy but our species basically chooses to get it through sex and we evolve that way...um......Gavin and Michael had questions, do you guys have more? I'll answer anything you want...just, don't freak out. I mean, you can freak out just...I'm sorry." He heaved a sigh, hanging his head, looking away with a defeated glance. He only knew this much either because of an older incubus he had encountered on a google search one day. Information exchanged and tips given about the local easy to come by sex scene and the two were as close of pen pals as they could manage. Though now that the demon thought about it, he hadn't heard from the man in a long time.

Geoff paused mid swig of a bottle Ryan had given him to drink from, pausing to glance at the label and the prof, making a face at how cheap it was but he'd live. After a moment of thinking his question over, he blurted out, "...how many people have you had sex with?" 

Gavin choked on his own drink while the other guys gave the leader disapproving looks. Of all things to lead in with this conversation, he could've done a lot better. What made it even worse was now all of them were clearly curious about the answer, looking to Ryan with eager expressions. 

"...well let's see..." The man began, "...I'm thirty-four years old...I've been sexually active since I was twelve...I need to eat approximately every sixty days at minimum...so I would say well over one hundred and thirty or so. Men, women, in between, old, young...never below the age of eighteen, sick, healthy, a few non-humans..."

That seemed to raise even more questions and soon the demon was answering more things about his sex life than his actual species. Geoff had actually managed to turn it into a drinking game, getting people to try and guess something Ryan hadn't yet done and if they managed it, they didn't have to drink. If they failed however, it was bottom's up. They had gone through enough numbers of partners for the boss to ban guessing anymore numbers, the highest being ten people at one time to which everyone had to drink to that. So far the only people in the lead were Jack and Gavin, the two seeming to know quite a bit of obscure kinks to reference in the game. One thing that made Ryan hiss at and startle everyone with his inhuman sounds was the mention of necrophilia. A positively useless kink for any of his kind and if he had to be honest, it made him nearly sick just thinking about it. It was Jack's turn again when the topic of erotic asphyxiation or breath play as more people seemed to call it came up. When the incubus agreed readily to the fact he had done, Jack went to go take a sip of his drink but Michael was making a little curious noise. 

"...what the hell is breath play?" 

"It's where you choke yourself for a boner." Ray piped up, taking a sip of his own diet coke now just for the hell of it, shrugging as the Jersey boy just seemed even more confused by that. 

"...how the fuck is that arousing?"

The incubus snorted for a moment, having moved closer when they were playing the game and he reached out, going to touch Michael's neck. "Here, I'll show you." 

"Fuck no, I'm not going to let you choke me!" The man was scooting closer to Gavin, staring at the demon warily. "No one in their right mind is going to let someone try and kill them for fun! Why the hell do you want to choke me?!" 

"...Michael, I'm not going to choke you. Or kill you. It's just hard to explain it and for you to understand without showing you. Look, here's what I'm going to do." Ryan moved his hands back, going to his own neck and showing the boy where he was going to put the pressure, applying it gently. "...and I'll hold it, just like that...it'll only restrict a bit of your airflow, not all of it...see? I'm perfectly fine." 

"...you're a demon, I'm a human." 

"Michael, the only thing different about me is the way I eat, look, and what my abilities are...I assure you, the only time my breathing is affected by my species is when there is a cock hitting the back of my throat." That statement had two people spitting out their drinks and bursting into fits of laughter, one choking back his drink, and another just losing it on the floor. When the young man he was talking to was blushing but consenting, he leaned forward again, smiling softly. "...you trust me right? You know I would never do anything to hurt you." He reached out, those hands forming just as he had showed Michael around his neck and gently he applied pressure. It didn't take long for the affects to make themselves known and the freckle face was lighting up with a bright blush. The demon let go once he got the picture, chuckling. "That's why people like it. Now, who's turn is it?"

Geoff was next, sputtering because he had been too focused on the incident to even come up with one in that time frame and now he refocused on his task, making a face only a mother could love. His suggestion fell flat, earning a round of laughter from everyone and it wasn't until one of their phones went off with a text message did anyone realize how late it had already gotten. They had missed half a work day, Geoff assuring everyone he could easily blame it on the car crash and saying they deserved a break. Soon they were climbing back into Ryan's car, the incubus driving again and among drunken conversations, were each on their way home thanks to him. He dropped Jack off first, letting them all relax further into the vehicle while the human paused in the window to tell Ryan something. 

"...I don't know about all this but...I know you Ryan...I trust you." The sentence that made the incubus smile and purr, watching the man head inside to greet his wife and he just melted back into his seat. It made the rest of the drive far easier. Even with a drunk Gavin prodding him continuously in the ears. He chose to drop off that kid next, watching him stumble out of the car and nearly fall flat on his face in a matter of seconds. It was a miracle when he finally made it inside. 

Along the next stop to Geoff's house, the incubus started to notice something happening in the passenger seat. At first it was just small movements, like a twitching of the fingers of the hand resting on the windowsill or the one leg bouncing up and down. Ryan didn't pay too much attention to it as Geoff was loudly arguing with Ray about who's dick he'd suck in an emergency and how useless pokemon really was but it was steadily growing on his nerves as he focused on the drive ahead. When the boss was dropped off and his wife nearly smacked him upside the head in greeting, the demon was left in absolute silence save for the occasional squeak of that nervous leg bouncing. Ray was snuggled up in the backseat with his nose back in his 3DS, occasionally laughing about how he named his umbreon Ryan and it was kicking ass...which left Michael as the culprit for the motions beside him. The demon glanced over again, watching his chest rise and fall in a heavier fashion. Sweat was beginning to form at the base of his curly hair. Every movement just seemed to make him even antzier and he kept adjusting his seating. When Ray was finally home, waving to them and wishing them a goodnight-that left the two in utter silence as they sat waiting in the street, parked and un-moving. 

The human looked to Ryan, his eyes widening as he spoke and his voice came out breathless, like he was having trouble speaking, "...Ryan...it's like Gavin..." He noted, his hushed voice just seeming to choke at the end. The realization that dawned on the older man made him nod in agreement. 

It was exactly like Gavin. When the young man had nearly creamed himself over the demon eating a slice of pizza. When the burning desire to be sated slowly began to overtake him until he wound up running out of the room for fresh air and hiding in the unisex bathroom. When Ryan started this whole thing...just by trying to help the poor boy through it. He sighed softly, turning completely as he looked at Michael, nodding again. 

"Remember what I told you about that?" 

"...it's...my fetish...that...won't leave my mind?...I need to have sex with you don't I...? and it'll go away?" 

"No, no, no!" Ryan held up his hands, shushing the young man as he looked about ready to burst into tears. He reached out, touching Michael's shoulders, rubbing the tense muscles underneath as he tried to help him calm down. "No, you just need to release, that's all. If you jerk off and climax, it'll go away too. It doesn't need me. Promise." 

The lad let out a distressed sound, quickly smacking away the man's hands as his own went to cover his face as he wailed. He kicked at the car, curling his body inward in his seat as he screamed into his hands and the demon felt worse about the situation by the second. 

"Michael it's okay...you just-" It took him a moment to further realize why the boy was so upset. He cringed, biting his tongue on accident as he leaned back in his seat. Michael wasn't going to get any relief anytime soon...he could wind up stuck like that for days, even weeks thanks to his condition. "...shit." He muttered, shaking his head, leaning forward on the steering wheel to bite his knuckle as he thought this over, drawing blood from the skin because of it. He banged his fist against the car dashboard as well, closing his eyes. There had to be a solution for this, something he wasn't seeing. "....shit, okay...what if...I help you set up an environment...that helps you get off...but I don't touch you? Would that be okay? You won't be doing anything with me...I'd just...be helping from a distance." 

"Make it go away." 

"I'm going to try Michael, I promise." And with that, he went to start his car again, turning back down the street towards his house.


	9. Stop and Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gives Michael a solution he's been waiting years for...
> 
> (and I give a chapter people have been waiting months for. Sorry, I took a vacation!)

"Calm down...calm down, you're going to be okay." The voice was soothing though it was hardly doing much for the young man it was being directed to. Michael did his best to focus on it, staring at those red eyes that bounced above him and his breathing hitched as they melted back into blue. He watched the protective spread wings fold back into nothing and the horns melt away. The teeth in the soft smile were back to what was considered normal and the hand that was petting through his sweat laden hair was now claw-less. The voice kept that tone, shushing him gently each time he whimpered and writhed against the bed. 

The bed. How did they end up in the bed? The young man couldn't even remember. He was trying to figure it out but all his body would let him do is focus on the sensations that were tugging at him. He felt as though the bed was lighter than air, practically lifting him off into the room and carrying him softly as he sunk back further into the cushions. Every strain of movement pushed and it gave way-letting him squirm much like a cat in heat. He couldn't even feel the dampness of his own body in the sheets. Whatever this bed was made of, it had to have been worth a fortune. Which is why it struck him as odd suddenly as he realized he must've been in Ryan's bed. The guest bedroom felt nothing like this. He rolled his body, going to sniff at the blanket as he drew it close and the smell wafting off of it was almost cinnamon. He just inhaled deeper, moaning softly when it filled his lungs and he found himself rubbing his face into it. Why did it smell amazing to him? When he rolled back to his original postion the demon that had been watching over him was gone and he was left alone to his own devices. He felt the immediate thought of masturbation strike him and without question, he was moving to pull off his clothes. When the cool air of the room touched his skin, he hissed loudly and sunk back into the blankets. Trying to keep the tingling feeling off of him as breathed in the scent again. He was going to get drunk off Ryan. 

He could think of worse ways to go. 

He had seen cats go into heat before and now he had to question to himself if this is what it felt like. He was thinking awfully perverted things with just the desire to get himself off the moment he could do so. Hands were moving to touch his body, cringing as the skin just felt more on fire and every brief rub on sensitive spots was making him groan more. He was hard as a rock between his legs and barely able to keep from rubbing against the bed as he writhed. He didn't think he could wait any longer and he could've sworn it had been several minutes since the incubus left him. Did Ryan intend for him just to do it in his bed without him there? He said he was going to try and make the place good enough for the lad to orgasm. So far, he wasn't seeing it...even if the scent and comfy bed was a nice touch. Groaning loudly in frustration, cussing up a storm at no one, he shoved his hand in his shorts and pressed his face into the bed. He had spent many a night exhausting himself this way but if there was a chance of relief, he'd do it again.

The moment his hand closed around his erection, he was moving it. Stroking himself hard and fast as he muffled his moans into the blanket. Practiced motions of his favorite kind of attention, twisting in some spots, rubbing in others, sometimes pausing to build his teasing even further. He was a professional at it. He'd roll himself onto all fours, ass up in the air as he humped into his own hand. Damning anyone he could think of as he twisted his friendship with them into something far more sexual in his mind. It wasn't long before he noticed he wasn't getting the build up he wanted and was starting to cuss more. He knew this point. The wall he would hit every night he tried. His free fist curled into the blanket and he gripped it tight. Dragging it closer to his face in the process and he took a moment, a pause to just inhale again. 

"...shit..." He muttered, shaking his head as he let go and just panted as he rested there. "...I need a name to moan..." He gave into it, apologizing softly to Ryan as he started again, now continuing with his humping as he began with one person he knew would never deny him the right to. Gavin. How loudly he moaned his best friend's name was up for debate but it just climbed to match his rage quit screaming as he tried and rouse more out of himself. He reached out to grab a pillow, apologizing again as he adjusted his position and started to thrust into it. Giving himself something to grab onto and a makeshift body to go with the name. 

He felt his muscles grow sore after a while, his breathing becoming more ragged and his whole body slumped as he took his second break. Tears began to form at his eyes, frustration mounting into pain and self-loathing. He cursed his body, himself, and nature before he fell back against the bed, tossing the pillow aside with not even so much as a thank you thrown it's way. He let himself stare up at the ceiling, forcing his mind to try and calm down and remind himself that he was going to be okay. He just had to wait for Ryan. A savior he never asked for...nor did he want to think about in such a sexual way. To him, still, Ryan was the guy across the room at the office, threatening Gavin with death and spouting off weird facts about anything. The man who he called for when things didn't go right technology wise and never...noticed how blue his eyes really were. Or how the man always was so gentle with his grip when he touched his shoulder. How that broad chest could hold him close when he felt like he was going to break and Gavin wasn't enough to protect him. He whimpered, blushing bright and before he could even think twice about it, his hand was back in his shorts. Pushing the fabric away from his erection now, he let the cool air hit it and let his hand go free in the movements. His head tilted back and he just tried to focus on the feeling, nothing else. 

Which is why he jumped all the more when what felt like two hands were going around his neck. His gaze snapped forward, trying to find the source but there was no one there. He choked out a little sound, a scared but curious noise and soon followed the pressure. The same pressure Ryan had given him only hours earlier with the demonstration. The rush of euphoria came slow but blasted through his mind like a parade announcing good news. He felt the coil in his gut and his hand tried to keep moving, even if the muscles started to tingle like he had fallen asleep on them earlier. He felt the pressure release and when he took a breath, his hand was moving faster and his toes began to curl. It was at least minute when the fog in his mind lifted and he felt the feeling drip away.

"Again..." He squeaked out, not even knowing who or what he was talking to. It seemed to obey him however and soon the pressure was returning. Michael was arching up into his hand now, pressing back against the bed as he tried to moan through it but it was becoming hard to make any sounds. The building pleasure was nearly blinding and he only gave a desperate needy protest when the pressure released again. Part of him knew he needed air and that's why it was doing that but the more dominant part wanted to know what it was like to be completely cut off. He fell back against the bed, squirming as he moaned for it one more time. Practically begging at this point. 

It gave him a moment to get settled before it returned and this time, Michael got exactly what he was looking for. His whole body seemed to spasm with the last few strokes and the pressure was gone as he screamed out his delight, the orgasm spilling over his hand and lower stomach. He didn't have the strength to chase it, still twitching as the rush watered down in a dazed bliss and he was smiling, almost laughing as he relaxed back against the bed. 

The exhaustion hit him hard however and his eyes were fluttering shut soon enough. Barely catching sight of the returning blue eyes and that soft smile...not even registering the voice that told him he was okay...and that he finally got what he wanted. He soon came to see just darkness and his snores gave way soon enough. 

 

He didn't remember falling asleep however, which is why when he woke up he was practically flying out of the bed. He stared around him at the unfamiliar room and the dim lamp on the nightstand, his gaze focusing on the clock that read, "8:42AM" and his heart was pounding. He woke up, naked, in a stranger's bed, and no memory of how he got there. Not good. A panicked yelp escaped him and he was shuffling to get to his feet, only to fall to the floor with a pained noise and a loud thud. The sound of which disturbed the companion resting beside him previously and soon Ryan was peeking over the edge of the bed at him. 

"...you okay Michael?" 

"...my legs...are really sore..." The Jersey boy muttered, staring down at them and his hand going to rub the one as he questioned more of what was going on. "...fuck, Ryan...what did we do!?" He looked up, eyes wide with fear and the incubus almost looked taken aback by the expression. 

"...you don't remember?" 

"...no...fuck, please tell me we did not have sex! WAS I THAT FUCKING DRUNK!?"

"Calm down Michael. I told you, I wouldn't have sex with you unless you wanted me to. And being drunk does not constitute consensual in any way." Ryan was moving, going to slide off the other side of the bed and walk around, gesturing to the clothes he slept in. "Look, I'm fully clothed. We did nothing. You were just horny as hell and I let you jack off in my bed." After a moment's pause, he smiled, purring in his throat. "...and you managed to actually get off after quite a long night...so I imagine that's why you're so sore." He reached down, offering to help the boy back up onto the bed. 

Michael accepted the help after a moment of trying to move again, easily being lifted off back onto the soft comforter and he groaned as he sunk back into it. He nearly closed his eyes again, feeling too comfortable to move now that he was nestled back inside of it. Now that he was more awake however, the memories were starting to come back to him and he felt his toes curling again at the mere thought of it. He lifted his arms, shielding his face as he moaned softly, stretching out his sore muscles and feeling them retract slowly. 

"...work..." He muttered, earning a chuckle as a response. 

"I called in for you...told Geoff that you were massively hungover and you'd be a bit. He seemed to think you passed out in the car on the way to your house and I told him I wasn't about to break in just to dump you in your bed. So here you are." Ryan gestured around his room. "...are you hungover though? I...was going to make you breakfast." He paused, hearing a loud grumble of the Jersey boy's stomach respond before words were even formed and he blinked, having to fight back any further laughter. The demon stood, making his way out of the room and to the kitchen to respond to that need. 

Michael rolled onto his stomach, looking around for his clothes, not finding them but discovering his phone and glasses sitting on the nightstand. He reached out, taking his glasses first and pulling them before going to check his messages. There were quite a few texts, mostly from the AH crew telling him to feel better and he couldn't help but smile. There was one that sat before all of them, sent to him at the ripe time of 3AM. He clicked it open, watching the page take a while to load before the book length message finally appeared. Drunk Gavin had texted him right before he had fallen asleep and the message was sloppily written. Though as the young man read through it, he began to smile and soon wound up with a happy warmth in his chest as he closed out of it. One quick new text to say, "apology accepted" before he tossed his phone back onto the nightstand and curled himself back into the bed. 

He fell briefly asleep, sprawled out across the comforter much like a cat, his face pressed into the fabric. He didn't stir when Ryan returned, a plate of an egg sandwich and bacon in his grasp, and a loud stomach growl escaping the incubus. The man couldn't help it due to how he was frozen, staring and studying the naked body sprawled out in front of him. He was loudly purring over the way Michael's ass curved and how his back was displayed...the muscles making his mouth water slightly. The noises he was making was enough to wake the human and Michael retrieved his glasses once more to peer up at the demon. Arching his eyebrow when the focus didn't break, he waved his hand in front of him, yelling sharply to grab Ryan's attention. Finally the plate was in his grasp and his co-worker was apologizing, going to head for his closet instead. 

"...are you hungry?" Michael muttered, sniffing at the sandwich and looking it over before he went to finally take a bite, humming in delight over the taste. As he ate, he watched the incubus go through a gaggle of bags sitting on the floor. Each was filled with folded clothing-some resembling the clothing they sold in the Rooster Teeth store but they were weird colors or had misprints of words on them. Ryan glanced over his shoulder and shook his head in response. 

A smirk grew over his features as he finished collecting a myriad of clothes and brought them over to sit down on the side of the bed. "...let me put it this way...if you aren't hungry...but you see your favorite type of pizza right out of the oven...what sounds do you make?" 

He let the Jersey boy burst into his little fit of laughter, ignoring the comments about him apparently being Ryan's favorite pizza and the incubus turned his gaze elsewhere as the human pulled on the shirt and hoodie gifted to him, finishing off the sandwich in quick way. The demon heaved a soft sigh, his mind racing over the past few days. His hand went to push back his short hair before he rested his face against that palm and closed his eyes for a moment longer. A heavy silence hung in the air as he breathed slow and carefully. "...I'm sorry." He muttered low, shaking his head gently.

He didn't notice when the young man beside him finished dressing and looked to the demon in curiosity, frowning when he heard the sadness in his voice. Michael reached out gently, touching the larger man's shoulder, hesitating before he was rubbing it. 

"...what are you sorry for? ...being a fucking demon? ...you were born that way, right? Are we going to hold what you are against you? I'll bitch about you being a nerd and a jackass sometimes but I'm not going to hold your race against you! That's....racist!"

"...in the span of a few days, I've molested three of you and turned everything upside down." 

"Only two left to go." 

"Michael, please." Ryan couldn't help but snort however, lifting his head up to stare at the young man. "I don't find this much of a joking matter...how are they going to treat me today when I come into work? ...is anyone going to trust me anymore? I...I won't blame them if they don't but...it's a lot to lose in such little time." He frowned, his gaze tilting downward and he sighed softly. "...what if I get fired for this..." 

"Hey look, I've got your back. You're not a monster, Ryan. If you could, I could see you settling down with a lady and having two kids or something." Michael inched closer, bunching up the fabric on the bed between them. "...I can't imagine our lives without you...whether you're human or not...you're still you...we're just...seeing more of you than we ever expected to. I don't think Geoff can really judge you...look at him! Does he look normal?! Dude has a fucking barbershop mustache and tattoos that nearly rival your own!" The freckled cheeks turned up in a smile when he saw Ryan fight back laughter. "...c'mon, have a little faith in us." He moved to climb off of the bed, stretching out before starting to walk for the door of the room, only to pause and smirked back at the demon. "...and for the record, last night was amazing and I owe you one."

 

"An incubus stops at McDonald's because he used the last of his food to feed his prey, how surreal." 

"For the last time, stop calling yourself prey!" Ryan was following Michael into the Achievement Hunter office, barely audible over his mouth full of breakfast bagel and the two were laughing all the more until they noticed all eyes on them. The demon froze, swallowing his mouthful and cringed at the remaining co-workers who were staring straight at him. He almost fell like a window at that moment. There but see-through, with how hard they were staring at him. He took a deep breath, held up his bag and sighed, "...I brought extra, if anyone is hungry?"

He relaxed some when Ray jumped at the change for free food and passed over the contents to the young boy who was quickly digging in. He didn't have long however until Geoff was moving to stand in front of him, staring up into his blue eyes suspiciously. Ryan was going to sputter out an excuse but both of his boss's hands came up and clasped his face in an almost startling slap. 

"Don't get too comfy." Geoff grinned wickedly. "We're going on a little field trip."


	10. This is what it's like to chew Five gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang proves their willingness to learn and cope with Ryan's species

Ryan hadn't flown in a very long time. He rarely ever got to use his power to it's potential. He'd have moments where he saw no other exit, no means to fit the end and he'd be displaying his magic in the subtlest of ways. The time he manipulated a can of coke to right itself on the edge of his desk and save his equipment from the spill. The time he made a bet over who would win versus and at the last second, punched in a combination for Michael's controller so he wouldn't lose. The kid had been suspicious but never uttered a word as everyone cheered in his victory. He had raced across the sidewalk at top speed to catch a meter maid off guard and save himself from a ticket when his funds were running too low to afford it. He used all of his strength to knock an attacker out cold when they moved to stab his mother from behind. He flew...he flew the day he was feeling too afraid to continue on in life and flung himself off a building's edge, realizing at the last minute that he wanted to be stronger than that. He only remembered the rush of air and the feeling of being weightless before he was crying off in a ditch, begging his mother to come rescue him over the payphone. 

He hadn't even tried since then. Too afraid to catch the eyes of those around him and send his life spiraling out of control. His kind loved to move and feared being confined to one place. They lived for the rush of adrenaline and energy that came through the simplest of things. He knew as he was now miles above the earth, cradling his wings in close to his body and staring up at the clear blue sky that he was going to love the next minute of his life. The sense of weight bearing down on him as gravity took over and the wind whistling past his ears. He turned his body, face forward towards the fast approaching ground and he smiled slowly, softly, just the barest hint of joy. There was yelling, a sharp gasp from nearby that reminded him that his companions where there and seconds before impact-he flared out the leathery appendages and landed hard on the cracked dirt. It was a sensation that made his knees crack softly and his whole body re-align to comfort his now sore muscles. He lifted his head up, smiling at the boys who sat on the hood of their blanket covered cars. Each one had their jaw slacked open in surprise, Jack in formation of a clap but frozen all the same and he barked a laugh before he could stop it. His whole body shook as he let it rang out-the first time in a long time he laughed over something so simple and...refreshing. The first time he didn't fear being himself in front of others, aside from his mother's loving gaze. His laughter faded when his strength from the exhilaration died down and he was leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees, groaning in a way that the humans couldn't hear. 

He was out of touch with his true muscles. His wings, tail, double joints mostly going unused to keep up the appearance of being human. He felt the flaring pain of having stretched the tired flesh that connected to his back and veined into the appendages that were now trembling against his shoulders. He felt like for a moment, he'd throw up...but managed to dial it back as he swayed and ultimately collapsed to his side. He shouldn't be doing this...he knew that. The amount of energy he was draining was too fast and too great. He knew he'd be starving before the day was even over and every ounce of him would be honing in on his friends who were now pushing up out of their seats to go check on him. He knew that...and yet in a way, he almost welcomed the thought. So far, these humans had come to accept him for who he was...fed him, comforted him through his fears, and urged him to be who he was meant to be. He lay there panting on his side, his eyes slightly glazed over and unfocused, a smile ghosting his lips and all he could think about when he didn't register the words being spoken to him...

...was that he was going to be alright. 

He found someone to replace his mother. Found a group of people that wouldn't turn him away. Wouldn't run screaming in the other direction and no matter what he did or what may happen, he was safe...and he was loved.

 

"...Ryan...you alright buddy?" Geoff asked for the second time in the past five minutes, frowning as he stared down at the semi-conscious man. At first he had just thought the demon needed a quick rest but now looking him over, he was starting to remind him of the bathroom at the McDonald's again. Sickly and weak...something that made him want to grab the lads nearby and draw them back to safety but at the same time, reach out and give the shaking shoulder a gentle touch. "...shit, did we break him?" He glanced around at the five standing over the demon and cringed when Ray shot him a look. 

"Hey, don't drag us into this-you're the one who wanted me to go all incubus-y!" 

"It was with good intentions! You agreed to it! ...can't have him pretending from this point on to us and...we wanted to see what he was capable of-plus think of the new content we can do-...er...if he doesn't die on us like this..." The mustache'd man was crouching down in front of Ryan now, getting into his line of sight and reaching out to touch his sweaty face, smiling as soon as he saw the red eyes glance to his hand briefly. "...nah, he's going to be fine. Must be tired as dicks." He rested his arms on his legs, glancing back up at Michael and Gavin pointedly. "You fucks know why?"

Gavin was one to shrug but move to sit beside Geoff, crossing his legs Indian style and soon the rest followed, just surrounding Ryan as he lay there in the dirt. Michael seemed to take longer to think it over and then he was pulling out his phone, going through some bookmarks he had and reading over lines of text. 

"Ryan and I were talking in the car earlier...I had been looking up stuff about incubus and shit and he was giving me corrections. Fucking lot of stories on google that don't add up to real life you know? He told you about the energy shit he has right? Has to have sex or he won't have enough energy to move? Fucking flying and magic and all that other stuff takes it out of him." What Michael was saying was something they all should've realized quickly when Ryan had previously given them the run down on how his body worked. With the display of strength he had just given them a bit earlier, it was obvious that it would've worn anyone down-even a demon. 

Geoff had merely wanted to see what Ryan was capable of, urging him to show off more than his usual parlor tricks at work and give them a taste of what being an incubus truly meant. It was amusing to the men to watch just how really shy their co-worker was. As though he had never actually shown this side of him to anyone before and he shuffled awkwardly out into the desert area they had parked in. Creating a great deal of space between him and the humans before he unfurled his wings and let loose his true appearance, blushing worse when they cheered him on. At first he was just stretching out his wings and muscles, buying time until he actually had to do anything and getting an impatient yell from their boss. 

He shut up real fast when Ryan launched himself clear from the ground with enough force to make the earth below him crack and shudder. Car alarms just inside the city were going off from the shock wave he sent through the air as he rocketed into the blue sky. They were left speechless as they watch the demon become like a bird, a black dot in the distance they could barely make out and he was flying back towards them soon enough, low to give a gentle high-five to Ray that nearly sent the boy flying off the hood of the car. Ryan was doing back-flips in the air, spins, and rolls. He lifted a rock formation clear from the ground with just his brute strength, tossed it in the air and got under it before it could crash back down. With one punch, he shattered it, sending shards flying everywhere but he guarded them with the expanse of his wings. He manipulated the desert plants to dance with his psychic like powers, had them fly alongside him and dropped them back to the dry dirt as he for the final time climbed into the atmosphere. That's when he fell and now...here they were, surveying the damage from having urged him to play. 

He was still panting, a little bit of drool forming at the corner of his mouth and quickly absorbing into the ground. Eyes now darting between the humans with a sense of feral desire-a hiss bubbling and not remotely threatening but trying desperately to be. He was exhausted in more ways than one judging by how his muscles twitched and it was nearly all of them that screamed out in alarm when Ray went to touch him. The boy didn't seem to give two shits about their concerns however and he was leaning over the incubus to tug him by his shoulder, forcing him to rest on his back and his one wing to launch out the other side and nearly slice Gavin in half. Ryan's entire focus now turned on Ray, staring up at those brown eyes and his clawed hands reached for the scraggy face. Ray didn't even flinch when the nails brushed against his skin and he just patted the demon gently on the forehead-brushing his hair out of his face. 

"Yo, Rye...you can eat regular food right?" No one expected a clear answer but after a moment of hesitation, clarity was dawning in those red eyes and Ryan swallowed his mouthful of saliva. He nodded once, slow and shaky, as though he wasn't even sure of his own answer but the Puerto Rican was accepting it with a soft smile. "Cool, we'll get you some food. So hang tight." He glanced back up at the two remaining gents expectantly and Jack gave Geoff a look before waving his set of keys. 

They were up on their feet, racing to the one car and speeding off without even taking the blanket off the hood. It blew off onto the ground and Gavin was reaching to retrieve it with minor complaints. The three lads were left with the demon, who was still entirely focused on the one in his grasp, though he was shaking more visibly.

"You did good, Ryan." He said simply, watching as the incubus smiled a bit weakly and lowered his hands. He was still petting through the hair, avoiding the horns the best he could and smiled more when he saw his friend relaxing with the attention. When Ray glanced back up at Michael and Gavin, both seemed...pretty shocked at how calm he was. "...what?" 

"...dude, he's normally much crazier than this when he's starving. He fucking freezes when he sees my ass and he drank Gavin like you drink capri suns!" Michael blurted out, ignoring Gavin's blushing squawks of protests and just yanked his boy closer. "...how the fuck are you keeping him so calm?" 

Ray couldn't help chuckle a little, refocusing on the man now somewhat in his lap, closer for the petting. He didn't stop as he spoke, watching the red eyes hide behind eyelids. "He told me a while back he likes this...we were talking about that ASMR stuff and he was saying about how he likes to feel through his hair. So I figured it'd be a great distraction..and if not, you know, wouldn't be the first time I got bitten by a crazy guy in the middle of nowhere." 

Before anyone could say anything else, Ryan let out a hushed little complaint about not being a vampire. Giving all three a half-hearted glare as they stared down at them and sure enough they were bursting into laughter about it. 

"Have you met a vampire, Ryan?" 

He held up his shaking hand, displaying two fingers and it took them a moment to realize he was confirming the number he had actually met. 

"What were they like?" 

"Did they sparkle?" 

He shook his head at the last part, grunting and adjusting how he laid to get more comfortable. He was sighing happily again when he felt Ray return his fingers to his hair and then he spoke. His voice was still hoarse, weak and scratchy like he had just gotten over a cold. At least they could tell the difference between him and Jack if he kept that up. "...don't sparkle. The female was nice...she was really into learning about other species and believed in humans co-existing with the not humans...er..." He fumbled over the words briefly, sounding more like "hot numans" and grumbled when he earned more laughter. "...you know what I mean. The other one...male, total douchebag." His hand moved, touching at his neck briefly and he let everyone draw a conclusion from that. Michael cringed, Gavin was...still trying to piece that together, and Ray was fighting back laughter. 

"And you're not getting married to him and having a freaky ass kid? Damn, you could've written a book or something." 

A long moment of hesitation and Ryan turned his head to the side, bumping Ray's thigh gently with his horn but his gaze was going anywhere but their faces. A light blush crossed over his features and he shuddered in a nearly impossible to tell way, though he was certain the human under him could feel it. His tail curled briefly and when he spoke, he was even more hushed than before...as though he was trying to tell a secret. 

"I don't like being bitten." 

Concerned looks cast between the lads and Michael was changing the subject somewhat, leaning back against his hands. "...so what else have you met?" 

"...werewolves, lots of werewolves...one incubus...aside from me...I think I once saw a succubus at a distance...mmmngh..." Ryan was grunting and shifting again, pausing to lick across his own lips and clean them of his returning drool. Ray quickly started petting through his hair again and he was relaxing back into the touch. "...a-ah...met a kitsune...you know...the many...tailed foxes that hide as humans sometimes...and uh...a regular demon or two...a few ghosts...and one...missing link-I guess...that best described them. They don't like to be called bigfoots."

"Jesus and all this shit is around us?!" 

"...nah, most of them live all over. I've traveled." He shook for a moment, a little tremor going through his body and he hissed audibly, eyes unfocusing again and his claws flexed in his one hand. "...hungry..." He groaned softly, more of a warning than a complaint. 

"...well only one thing to do now." Ray remarked, sighing softly and then pointed at the brit who blinked in confusion. "Gavin, you gotta fuck Ryan again." Another loud squeak and Gavin was spitting out excuses while Ray and Michael both burst out laughing again at his bright red face. 

"I DIDN'T FUCK HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" 

"Well you did let him blow you in the bathroom..."

"HE DIDN'T-HE JUST JERKED ME OFF!"

"And then licked it all off-"

"HEY!" Ryan suddenly snapped, interrupting their teasing and all eyes shot to his annoyed expression. He bared his fangs at them, tail flicking in irritation. "Don't talk about me fucking one of you when I'm hungry, okay?! ...hard enough trying to focus as it is." He reached up, rubbing the sweat off his forehead, closing his eyes as he pressed his wrist to it. "Hard enough trying not to think about one of you bent over against the hood of that car there, leaving bruises on your hips and making you scream my name every since time I ram my cock into your tight little ass." He trailed off, lowering his hand slowly and licked at his lips once more. He quieted down some when Ray nervously went to pet through his hair again, closing his eyes once more. He could smell the hints of fear rolling off the humans, he knew better. He knew he was scaring them...but he was using more and more of his energy lately. Far more than he had ever before and it was starting to take a toll on his stability. First the car accident had nearly drained him and it took everything in his power to recover from that...and he wound up hurting Geoff as far as he was concerned. Now having willingly tossed some of that energy away to make his companions happy, he was beginning to think he was subtly trying to commit suicide. 

"Easy Ryan....easy..." Ray muttered softly, trying to keep him calm as he lay there. The lads chose to shut up completely, just...keeping their focus on all of his subtle movements in case he couldn't restrain himself any longer. 

Their silence carried them over until Geoff and Jack returned, bags upon bags of food in their grasp and they were dumping them off to the side of the boys as Geoff sat back down and began to open them. Jack instead was moving to get a small tent for shade, pulling it out of the trunk and calling Michael over to help him set it up. Ray had managed to get a burger unwrapped by the time it was finished and they were sheltered from the sun. He stopped petting, dangling the sandwich just over Ryan's head and jokingly calling him like a dog to jump for it. The incubus gave him a dirty look but then in a way that almost seemed mocking or perhaps true to his own nature, he was springing up for the sandwich. He startled the lad into dropping it, catching it in both hands and expanding his wings outward as if to protect his food as he started chowing down. In three bites, the sandwich was gone and he was licking down his fingers, sucking off the grease and moaning softly in delight. He went through four sandwiches before his body seemed to relax and his bites became slower and more thoughtful. He took a deep breath in between each one and sighed happily when he finished the last one off, his tail swishing slowly behind him. He wiped his mouth on his arm, just to lick that off clean as well. While he finished off the last of his grease, his ears were finally focusing on the conversation around him. 

Geoff had brought up ideas to Gavin about new projects, some that could utilize Ryan's powers. RT shorts that at first glance, had quite a few of them laughing among themselves and pitching even more ridiculous stunts after the next. Ryan hesitated, lowering his arm as he glanced over and a soft smile crossed his lips. To see them laughing, practically praising every bit of what he was made of was a comforting sight. He had been shaking the entire ride out here to the desert. His mind plagued with thoughts of how his friends were going to abandon him or attempt to kill him. Paranoid as he would admit it now but at the time, reasonable for how panicked he had been. To hear Jack's voice when the man placed his hand on his shoulder, telling him that he wasn't meant to hide and to hear Geoff remark that he was fine with being "bitten" occasionally if Ryan put his strengths to good use. It was enough to urge him to abandon his fears...and now he could only confirm how truly idiotic he had been all along. He closed his eyes again with a soft sigh, just taking another moment to listen to their voices before his loud stomach growling echoed and startled them all. 

He couldn't help but blush, wings moving forward to hide his face and he groaned. "...sorry...food only does so much."

"Hey if you need to leave us for a bit, Ryan. You can go, we won't mind. Take the rest of the food with you too just in case." Jack was speaking their thoughts, glancing around briefly to see the others nodding with him and he gestured at the bags near the demon. "..don't suffer just because we're here. We can get home just fine." He watched the incubus rise slowly to his feet and gave Ray in particular a cautious look before the Hispanic was standing too. 

"Hey, Rye. Come over to my place before you eat?" 

No one seemed to pay attention to what Ray was saying at that point though Ryan did immediately freeze and give him a startled look. He hesitated, gesturing out back to where he was going to head into the city but Ray shook his head and reached to tug hold of his wrist. It was a moment of silent communication and the boy could feel the demon trembling slightly in his grasp but when he pulled again, Ryan followed. 

The two left for Ryan's car without another word. They sat in silence for most of the ride back to Ray's apartment, only waving goodbye to their co-workers and occasionally Ray would reach over and gently rub the demon's shoulder. Calm him when his muscles go too shaky and his driving became more eratic. At one point Ray even dared to ask him what he was thinking of and Ryan could only whisper the thoughts plaguing his mind. All of them were sexual save for one that was his main concern. He wanted to know if Ray feared him. 

Ray argued that he wouldn't ever. That he trusted him. That just seemed to make Ryan shake more. They pulled up to the apartment complex shortly after and he trailed behind the younger man as they made it to the third floor. He was unlocking his place, letting Ryan step in before him and then once inside, he locked the door loudly behind him. 

"...Ray?" 

"...sorry, didn't want you to back out before I got a chance to talk to you. Won't take long. Promise." The smile on his friend's face was genuine, soft and welcoming and he was gesturing over at the couch nearby to rest. He climbed over the back and sat down, retrieving a piece of paper from his hoodie's pocket as Ryan slowly slid into the cushion beside him. "...we were talking before you guys got to work today...and...we came up with a list of guidelines but...no one had the fucking balls to talk to you about it man...so I became everyone's scapegoat." He glanced up and over, then lifted his hands and patted his lap briefly. "Here...wanna lay down and let me pet your hair again? Might help your twitching stop." He waited a moment longer for Ryan to settle back down into his lap and his less dominant hand was moving to start again with his hair. "...so...we decided...um...texted Michael about this too...so we got some stuff from him too...you...can er...eat some of us."

He couldn't help the burst of laughter when he saw Ryan's gaze practically snap at attention, every fiber of his being going ragged and the noise that escaped him was a loud burst of confusion. 

"HUH?!"

"Yeah, I know...but...fucking Geoff got permission from his wife to bang you. He like...talked to her and shit and she said if what he was saying was real, he's gotta show her a picture of you as your demon...winged...thing and a few pictures of you guys going at it...so if you need to bang the bossman, you just gotta shake it for the Polaroid picture first. Geoff also said that while he prefers ladies...he can deal with some men but he put here..."never ever fucking ever will I be your bottom bitch"...and drew a dick." Ray scanned the page down further. "...Gavin says he's all for it...and yeah, we totally couldn't stop laughing about that. He says he doesn't really care but he thought it was fun. Um...Jack said he wasn't sure about it...he doesn't really feel comfortable with the whole thing and would rather learn more about the situation before he started dipping his dick into anything and he'd need to talk with his wife but also commented that she's bisexual and pretty open, so he can't imagine she'd be too judgmental. He drew you a smiley face and said he'd gladly buy you dinner though. He means a steak, not a hooker. Michael said fuck no, he doesn't ever want to have sex with you. Added like eight more no's in the text message and a middle finger emoticon...so there you have that." He tossed the paper aside, watching it float the floor nearby and leaned back in his seat. "So yeah...assholes couldn't say that to your face so here I am explaining it." 

He kept his fingers moving through the locks of hair, sighing as he leaned on the arm of the couch and only paused when his wrist was grabbed. He glanced down at Ryan who was now looking at him with curiosity. 

"...you didn't mention anything about yourself..."

"Yeah not going to lie on that, Rye. I'm straight as fuck." He waited, sighing, lifting his hand free of the demon's grip. "...and you're a great friend and all but I can't...change that. I don't even fucking know what the others are but I'm straighter than they'll ever be." 

"...a bisexual, genderblind, Gray-Asexual, and pansexual." Ryan answered all too quickly, earning a look from Ray and he just shrugged sheepishly. "...I have a good gaydar?" He groaned, hand rubbing at his face now. "...okay, I understand. Sorry, if...I've made you feel uncomfortable." 

"Hey, don't sweat it. I mean, if you were a chick, sure, I'd bang you...can you turn female?" 

"...haven't tried yet. According to a few legends, succubi and incubi can interchange genders."

"...aw man, now I'm picturing you with a pair of tits." 

"...am I pretty?" 

"...eh, you're a five out of ten."


	11. A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is freaking out, Gavin is called in to try and help feed him and in the middle of a dream, reality hits hard.

For some reason he couldn't explain, Ryan didn't want to leave Ray's side for the next few hours. He found himself remaining in his lap, forcing back his human appearance to negate the possible accidental stabbing of horns into the boy's skin. He didn't even move when Ray retrieved his xbox controller and started up a few games to pass the time. He tried to focus on anything the younger man said to him but it was hard to do so when his stomach kept growling. Ray urged him to leave, even told him about a "puta" that lived down the next hall in the complex but the demon couldn't bring himself to get up. He tried to put his feelings into words but they refused to come out sensibly. He was breathing heavier, his muscles clenching tight and he held himself closely as if he was cold. He was only partially relaxed when Ray would take breaks from his game to brush through his hair again. 

"...you're going to be okay." He'd repeat, but the words would fall on deaf ears. 

I'm a whore. He kept reminding himself that over and over again as he searched his scrambled thoughts for any sign of why he didn't want to leave. Why he was so afraid to possibly go out and just grab a quickie. He reasoned that he could always return to Ray's side but something about that seemed...wrong to him. The more he thought about the subject matter and the worse his heart sank, until it literally felt as if it was nestled in his stomach and he was skittering off into the bathroom to vomit. Ray cringed from the couch as he listened to him, deciding ultimately that he had had enough and climbed from the cushions to make his way to the phone. 

 

"He won't come out of the bathroom." Ray noted as he held the door open for Gavin to slide in. The brit should've been looking a bit tired considering what time it was in the night but he had the look that Ray had simply called him during brunch. His bright green eyes were squinting slightly with confusion and he was frowning as he stepped in and the door closed behind them. "I keep trying to get him to at least get his ass out here so I can take a leak but he's saying shit like he doesn't want to hurt me or whatever. I told him I trust him..." He sighed with a hard shrug. "He won't fucking go out and eat either." 

"...think we made 'em sick today?" 

"I hope not, goddamn, could you imagine if he just...died today? That'd suck major ass." 

"X-Ray, please." The brit chuckled despite the dark humor and the two made their way to the bathroom door, with Gavin tapping on it lightly just to get the same response Ray had gotten from the incubus earlier. He frowned, pressing his ear to the wood and could just barely make out the sound of someone breathing heavily. "...he doesn't sound good." 

"Yeah no shit! How do I get him out of there?!" 

"...Rye-bread...come on, you need to come eat...why don't you call that couple you got before?" Gavin waited, cringing when he didn't get a proper response, just more labored breathing. He gave Ray a look, pouting almost. 

"Dude, if you wanna stay the night here and try and get him to come out-sure but don't get a mess anywhere. I just...want him to be okay, y'know? ...and to piss...might just go ask the old lady across the hall if I can use her head." Ray paused in thought before deciding just to go with that plan and turned away, leaving the brit to continue pressing to the door. When the front door closed, Gavin heaved a long drawn out sigh...thinking on what to do. 

"...Ryan...if...you want to...um...do something with me, you can..." He waited, hearing a more choked out noise and he lowered himself down to the floor where he thought he was level with the incubus. He pressed his ear right up against the door, listening for any and all movement and then was tapping his fingers in a rhythm as he thought it over. He thought back to all of their incidents together so far and things they had learned about the incubus. He bit his bottom lip in thought and then leaned back to speak, raising his voice a bit to make certain he was heard. "...Michael said you can enter dreams before right? ...um...I'm going to stay the night over at Ray's...if, you want...um...I wouldn't mind if you come visit me in my dream. I mean it...and that way it won't be bad, right? If I give you permission? You just...you need to eat Ryan...we don't want you to hurt...you're scaring us. You can talk to us...any of us...tell us what's wrong, what you need...you're being a bit of a right prick right now by hogging Ray's bathroom."

"That's for sure!" Ray yelled as he re-entered his apartment, groaning as he hovered behind the brit with his hands in his pockets. "...look-I took my piss and all and if he's not coming out, we can't break my door and get him so...just stay the night? We can get the bus in the morning or something." He was walking away, grabbing a pillow from the closet and tossing it at Gavin who squeaked and dramatically toppled over when struck in the face. A blanket soon followed after it and the taller man was moving to toss them on the couch and settle himself down. Ray joined shortly after, offering a game before they turned in for the night and passed over a spare controller. 

They spent two hours on the game and it wasn't until Gavin actually started to look exhausted that the two parted ways for their sleeping areas. Ray passed by the bathroom, hesitating and reaching out to lightly touch the wood and apologize before closing his bedroom door behind him and slipping out of his clothes. He was soon snuggled into his comforter and Gavin was stretching out along the couch, casting a worried glance at the bathroom as well before forcing his eyes closed. He shuffled a bit to get comfortable, settling on his back and groaning as he stretched his arms out above his head. He claimed the couch as his own, draped across it to his full length and was close to passing out when he began to feel hands slide against his skin. He didn't open his eyes, betting his money on the idea that Ryan had finally emerged from the bathroom and was taking up his offer. He didn't want to scare the incubus back into hiding and left him to his devices. He shuddered when the fingers stopped just around his neck, tilting his head back to the best of his abilities against the cushion. He felt pressure on his chest, dull and solid but un-moving and the longer it laid there the more his body began to sink into the abyss of sleep. 

The dream started off normal enough. As normal as it could for a dream made by Gavin. The brit started out just walking down the street of an unknown town side by side with his best friend Dan. They were discussing a new Slo-Mo guys video with the idea of fireworks and fire lines, to watch how quickly the flames climbed up the ropes. Before long in their discussion, a truck in the shape of a dog came racing by and Gavin perked up, pointing at it and declaring that it had stolen his wallet. He was running after the vehicle, leaving Dan in the dust and standing there on the sidewalk with cell phone ready to call the police. The vehicle slowed to a stop eventually and the young man was climbing up on top of the furred rooftop. He retrieved his wallet from the ceiling compartment and started checking through it to make sure everything was okay.

He paused in his adventure, glancing over when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and waved to Ryan who was now standing by a housing gate. He didn't focus on him for long, continuing to shift through his wallet before he paused again. He blinked slowly then looked back at the incubus who gave a bit of an awkward smile. 

"...oh. This is a dream." Gavin said, sliding off the top of the car and dropping down onto the street. He shook himself for a moment, getting rid of fur on his clothes and continued the distance between him and the man. He stopped just in front of him and stared up at the currently blue eyes with a little half-smile. "You're not normally in my dreams. Except those few times and I think I realized pretty quickly it wasn't real." He hummed softly, stretching out his arms and shoulders as he glanced around. He jumped up onto an invisible surface, chuckling loudly as he started to race about in the air. "Remind me what's going on in the real world? I think...I think I know it's the real you...but my memory's not the best when I'm dreaming." 

Ryan stared up at him, watching the young man play with his dream abilities and now hang upside down in the air. A slow groan escaped him after a moment. It was tired and needy, as though he wanted so badly just to blurt out what he was here for but at the same time was enjoying the happiness the brit was displaying. "...you remember what I am?" He asked slowly, his voice hoarse even in the dream world. 

"You're Ryan!" 

"Well yes-"

"And an incubus." Gavin smirked, then thought for a long hard moment and slowly his own appearance was changing. He was soon hovering in that spot with two thin curved horns, a long tail, and wings of his own. He grinned at Ryan's bewildered expression before bursting out into laughter. "Oh c'mon Rye-bread, it's just a dream. Lighten up! I love messing around when I'm lucid dreaming." He dropped down from the sky, flipping his body and expanding the wings to catch himself, folding them back close when he was done. "...you're hungry, right? You took my invitation for the dream?" He reached out, offering his hands for the real demon to take and he frowned when he watched Ryan hesitate. "...you don't need to be afraid, Ryan...nothing bad is going to happen here." 

"...I don't...don't feel comfortable with this..." 

"I gave you permission!" 

"...I know you did but...it still feels like I'm taking it away from you by force." He sighed heavily, before he was reaching up to push his hair out of his face and shift to his own true form. He was amused briefly as he compared their contrasting appearances. Ryan's wings, horns, and tails were shades of black and almost fleshy undertones. The horns were ridged and curved sharply much like bike handles. His tail reached just below his knees and his wings expanded to a huge wingspan when fully stretched. He towered every bit over Gavin in size. The "little incubus" as he was now mentally dubbing him was tinier in every aspect. The brit was already shorter than him, skinnier than him, not a real muscle to be found but with his false appearance he had small, smoother horns that were straighter and wings that barely were even half the size of the incubus's own. The tail, which was flicking slowly much like Ryan's would do when he was absent-minded was barely enough to curl around someone's hands. They were green tinted with black undertones, a showy color that stood out against the greyer aspects of the dream world. "...you look cute." 

Gavin stared at him with wide eyes before he was bursting into laughter, he tilted his head up and puffed his chest out proudly as if the compliment was entirely genuine. "Thanks! I think this is pretty cool..." He hummed thoughtfully as he turned his body around to look at his own fake features before tilting his head back up at the demon. "...does any of this...feel weird to you? Like, does touching them feel creepy?" He was moving then, only pausing to reach back and finally take hold of Ryan's hand and pull him along. 

The incubus stumbled forward slightly, not expecting the human to grab him with force and he followed along slowly-thinking on the question. His face tinted red as he spoke, free hand moving up to somewhat cover his embarrassment. "....ah...yes...some parts can be pretty...sensitive..." 

"Like what?" 

"...ah...the skin where my wings connect to my back...it's...very tender. When I hide my appearance, it may seem like I'm just...making them disappear but there's multiple ways for my kind to hide and show themselves. I could essentially make them invisible. They're still there and people could touch them and I could touch things with them but they can't be seen...I can "put them away" in which I force them back into my body...but that can be pretty painful at times if I'm not strong enough...imagine...them folding up and becoming small and then having an extra layer of skin that encases over them...that's how it is normally at work. When I pull them back out, I have to heal the skin that connects to them and...it makes them very...difficult to touch." He let out a low noise, almost unsure of how to continue but Gavin had paused their walk to look back at him. "...what? Is that not what you were asking?" 

"So like...the base of your horns, wings, and tail are really sensitive?" 

"Basically, yes." 

"That must be hell when you sit down then." 

"My tail isn't exactly on my ass, Gavin. You have the placement pretty correct on yourself right now...feel where it is." He watched the human touch his own tail, amusing himself as Gavin was immediately intrigued and touching all over himself. "...though, one time at the office, Jack did accidentally brush against my tail...and it was a very unique experience to say the least." 

"Has anyone else ever done that by accident?" 

"You've touched my horns. I once hit Geoff with a wing." Ryan frowned, sighing softly and then made a gesture as he stretched out the wing used. "Do you remember the day that Geoff just seemed to suddenly fall over and he thought he lost his balance?" 

"I do! THAT WAS YOU?" 

"Yes." He sighed loudly, both hands going to cover his face and he shook it gently. "It was embarrassing." He watched as Gavin spread his own wings and took off into the air, not really flying but more so hovering once again. Ryan quickly moved to follow him and the two were traveling through the sky, the world passing beneath them fast. "Where are we going?" His question was ignored and he felt a slight twinge of agitation before the human was asking him another one. 

"So why were you hiding in the bathroom?"

They dropped from the sky and found themselves on what appeared to be the roof of the office building. Ryan blinked slowly, glancing around at the area before he was refocusing on the question offered to him. He frowned, his hands coming up to rub both of his shoulders-the one slipping free of Gavin's hand. He shook his head slowly, not wanting to answer and the human gave him a concerned look. 

"...alright, you're probably starving. Here's the deal." Gavin leaned forward, prodding his finger right in the middle of the demon's chest and he scowled slightly. "The minute you're done eating. You're telling me. I don't care how you feel. You owe us an explanation. I came all the way out here because Ray called me and said you were broken! Do you know how scary it is to get that kind of phone call about one of your best friends?!"

"I'm sorry...I just...can't explain it. I don't know how to explain it." He was backing away from the finger, slipping off the building's edge only to land on his feet below. He kept his arms closed tightly around him and stared up as he watched Gavin follow him over the edge. "...why are we here?" 

"So what's the best way to feed you?" Once again, ignored, though Ryan was starting to expect it at this rate and he sighed heavily in response to this question. 

"...in terms of effectiveness?" 

"Yeah, like, which kind of sex really fills you up-" Gavin was laughing before he could even finish his sentence and even the incubus couldn't stop a chortle at the way that played out. He decided to keep walking, waltzing slowly into the presumably unoccupied building. 

Ryan was biting his lower lip in thought as he followed, his tail swishing slowly behind him in a manner that was quickly mimicked by the transformed human. "I guess in that case...ah..." He held up fingers, counting down from the most common and effective ways, from the worst to the best. "Receiving a blow job, it gives me a small amount of energy but not enough to really fulfill any needs. Giving a blow job, it's like drinking down a powerful shot of alcohol when trying to get drunk." He didn't seem to really want to say what was next but shrugged it off and groaned slightly. "...fucking someone in the ass, fucking a female, and...the most...ah...effective way to receive energy for me personally..." He blushed slightly, tilting his head away as he lowered his hands. "...being fucked." He glanced back at Gavin who was staring at him curiously and he raised both hands in an apologetic manner. "Though I am pretty comfortable with anything, as we previously have discussed. I'm very open-minded. So if you're not comfortable with being on top, I am more than prepared to-" He froze now, as the human's expression had turned from the curiosity straight to a state of almost murderous. Was this how the majority of people viewed Ryan? He stepped back quickly at the look. "...what?" 

"...you. Assumed." Gavin began, crossing his arms over his chest as he stopped just outside of their office and reached to open the door. "You assumed I'm a bottom." 

"Well...Gavin. I mean, to be fair...you're not exactly..." The demon trailed off when the look just seemed to grow more intense. "I don't mean you aren't capable! I just mean that biologically speaking, the majority of suitors for someone like yourself are going to easily overpower you!" He was following him inside the office, throwing his hands up as he explained. "Gavin! You're a twig compared everyone!" 

"Muscles and size don't mean shit in sex, Ryan." Gavin was now moving to close the door, locking it suddenly and giving the demon a very pointed look that had Ryan worrying for a moment he'd be either beaten up in the dream world, or denied sex altogether. "I'm not a bottom. Ever." 

"...ever?" 

"No! You and every Mavin fiction writer seems to think I'm some kind of pussy that just rolls over and takes Michael's cock like it's bread and butter!" 

The demon watched Gavin move, pulling away from the door and flinging his own hands up as he slipped into the rolling chair to his desk, leaning back against it and propping his feet up on the table. 

"Every boyfriend I ever had, took it from me." 

"...I'm sorry Gavin, I didn't mean to offend you." 

"Oh bloody hell Ryan, I'm not offended, I'm just dumbfounded. You're an incubus right? You shag all sorts of people and you take all sorts of shagging yourself...and yet you assume I'm a one note kinda guy you seen in pornos and manga, right?" Gavin waited, watching the demon blush and bow his head in shame. He sighed, reaching out for the tower of pimps that now rested on his desk and fiddled with the gold blocks for a moment. Ryan had to note in silent amusement that Ray had won the tower the last time and thus, Gavin had specifically changed his surroundings to put it on his desk. "My first boyfriend tried that with me...feels weird having stuff in my ass. I mean it's not bad but it's not something I really want to do. I have to be in a mood for it...I let Michael try it once but I was always on top y'know? I like having that control. I like being the one in charge. Sure, it's okay to let your guard down and sometimes...even I like the idea of having some guy jerk me off in the bathroom while I turn into a muddy puddle on the floor..." He glanced up at the demon who was blushing worse and he smirked, flicking his wings out in a way he had seen Ryan do numerous times. "...but I don't bottom. I'm the boss here, there, anywhere." He waited, the awkward silence growing between them and then the human sighed loudly, straightening his posture and patting his lap. "C'mere Rye." 

"You know..." The demon began, slowly moving forward and then carefully slipping onto the human's lap, watching as the chair was made more comfortable for them both. He hesitated before he continued his thought, watching the hands move to his hips and rub the skin just under his shirt. "...you looked awful comfy with Michael that time at my house." 

"...Michael knows me. I trust my boi." 

"...yeah, you really do." 

Gavin seemed to catch the tone in his voice as Ryan spoke and he drew his hands away from his waist to reach up and clutch gently at his face. He drew them together, just to lightly press their lips into a kiss. It was soft, gentle, but held it's place there a long breathless moment, taking advantage of the dream state so they could keep it going as long as they wanted. When they parted, the human was giving a soft little smile and rubbing his thumbs against the skin of his cheeks. "...yeah, I do...I trust all of you. Even you. Is trust hard for you?" 

"...it's scary." 

"...Ryan, all of us trust you. That's why we are letting you eat from us....you've been with us for years now...we didn't know some things about you...but you're a terrible liar." Gavin was chuckling, drawing his hand back to rest his chin on it and for a moment, Ryan was staring at him. He gave a tilt of the head, looking up at the demon. "...what's wrong?" 

"...can I tell you something?" 

"Of course Rye-bread." 

The incubus hesitated, leaning forward after a moment to kiss at the human's lips again but he didn't last long in that spot. Slowly he started moving the kiss along the man's jawline and down his neck, parting from the skin just to whisper gently, "...I think I may be falling in love." He felt the human go stiff underneath him, rigid like it had surprised him to hear those words and he stopped his attention to just press his face into the smaller man's shoulder.

"...which one of us?" 

"...not one of you...all of you. I think I'm falling in love with all of you..."


	12. Midnight Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...this is mostly smut. This is a smutty chapter. With some angst but mostly smut...

Gavin didn't know how to respond to such a declaration. He was staring hard at the demon who now couldn't meet his eyes. Every movement from him seemed strained to the point that he was almost frozen. Which the human would've thought had he not seen how much Ryan was shaking as he leaned over him. "Ryan..." He began but before he could get any further words out, the demon was mashing their lips together in a hurry. He let out a startled noise at that, hands going to reach up to push back at his shoulders. He was muffled by the kissing, unable to get a word in edgewise as the incubus kept holding the kiss. He gave a loud complaint inside the kiss, not liking being smothered but it was quickly becoming clear that the demon was in a bit of a panic. It took the human a bit to remind himself of where he was, the reality he had created within the dream disguising the fact that it was indeed a dream. 

With a determined grunt, he was forcing the demon off of him quickly and to the floor in front of him. Gavin was leaning forward, hand coming to grip Ryan's shirt tightly and with a quick movement of his hand, he slapped hard across his face. He watched clarity briefly dawn on the incubus's face and he breathed a soft sigh of relief...until Ryan began to break down into sobs. "Ryan." He said in a more forceful tone, gently shaking him as he cried. "Ryan. You need to calm down. I get that you're freaking out but-..." He trailed off, watching as the demon seemed younger in a way to him. As though there was a children hidden under an illusion all this time and now it was free. 

He seemed smaller and like he was the one who needed protecting. A shell of the confident man he always showed himself to be in arguments and some game play. Every fourth sob was being choked in his voice and he was starting to drench himself in his tears. If Gavin concentrated real hard he could almost feel the solid tears on his body in reality. He slowly let go of the fabric in his grasp and reached both hands upwards to gently slap either side of Ryan's face. He held him like that, keeping him still as he breathed heavily and with slow exaggerated breaths he was getting the man to regulate his own soon enough. "...take it easy..." He reminded. "...nothing to freak out over, luv." He paused, biting his own lip as he realized just how easily the term "luv" had slipped out. He chose to ignore it for now, refocusing on the matter at hand and shook his head slowly. "...so you're falling in love, that's not so bad, right?"

He waited, waiting for any form of response he could get but all he could see and hear was the demon still crying. "...Ryan, demons are people too." He watched the incubus perk up in curiosity and he smiled slightly. "You're one of us, right? You're...an achievement hunter first, our friend first...and this...form second. You're..." He paused in thought once more, trying to think of the right way to word this. "...you're allowed to fall in love. Even if...it's difficult to deal with. What's the worse that could happen? None of us fall in love with you back?" He made a face then cringed and with a loud sigh, blurted out. "Yeah, I know that'd suck. I mean, I've had that happen before. Felt like I loved a girl and she didn't feel the same back but...I got over her. Not everything is meant to be a...fantasy Disney fairytale romance or anything...I mean, we already agreed to fuck you sometimes...it's not like loving us is going to be the end of everything between us. Friends first, friends with benefits second too. It might be a bit awkward but...it's not over." 

He waited again and stared at the expression focused on him. Ryan was hard to read at the moment, still shaking as he rested in the brit's hands. Gavin moved his thumbs, rubbing gently at the skin in his grasp before drawing them back away. He only stopped when the demon grabbed his hands quickly to hold them for support and he apologized softly. "...Rye. Talk to me. You...spent all this time not telling me what's wrong and I want to hear it. I want to hear all about it. Loving us isn't the real problem is it?" 

"...I feel guilty." 

He nearly jolted with surprise when the incubus finally spoke and he snapped his attention right back on him. Ryan shivered under his gaze and quickly looked away, unable to meet his eyes and slowly let go of his hands. He watched as them moved instead to wrap around his shoulders as if he was cold and the demon just seemed to curl into a ball protectively. 

"...I feel like...my entire existence is betraying all of you." A low groan of frustration and a hiccup from the leftover sobbing, Ryan glanced back at Gavin briefly but still refused to look directly at him. "...everyone of you has been nothing but kind...caring...I spent years, so many damn years being afraid to show anyone but my mother and others like me what I am...and when you and Michael found out, I was terrified. I thought I'd lose everything or be killed...and instead of hating me, instead of being truly afraid of me...you took care of me. You accepted me for what I am, you wanted to make every part of me part of this life! You...even went so far as to start planning videos with my skills...and gave up...part of your personal lives just to make sure I'm fed...it's more than I could ever ask for...I was already physically attracted to all of you but thanks to this...I'm realizing it's more than physical. I love the way Geoff laughs, the way Jack smiles...I love the subtle things Ray does with his hands when he's bored and how it just...translates into what he does with gaming. I love Michael's explosive personality...how it just...captures a room whether they like it or not. I love how Geoff and Jack take care all of you..but they're still young at heart." He breathed, slow and exhausted, his voice cracking as it rasped deeper and he put his face in his hands. "...I love how creative and thoughtful you are Gavin. You...have these brilliant moments were you just blow me away with your intelligence...and then the next minute you're rolling on the ground with Geoff screaming about how it's unfair that he's bigger than you." He let loose a broken chuckle, hands running through his own hair in an effort to comfort himself. "...Fuck, Gavin. I have it so bad. I'm looking back on all of our years spent together and I never thought once that I could care beyond sexual attraction or work...and I just...I want more than that. I want to hold each of you every day and just...thank you for all you have given me. I want to give back, I want to spoil you all. I want to show up on Wednesday's with your favorite snacks and watch Ray light up and Jack tell me thank you in that sweet voice of his. I want to be jealous of Geoff and Jack's wives, because they're amazing men...but..." 

"But?" 

"I'm...a demon. A monster. A sex demon-I feed off of sex! It's written in my DNA that I can never ever have a significant other! I can't love! If I love, I starve! Getting attached is the beginning of the end! It's like signing up for a wait list at a McDonalds in another country! I'll never eat if that's the only way I can get my food! I...I can't rely on all of you but..feeling this way, every time I think of anyone besides my Achievement hunters...I feel...like I'm cheating on you. Like I'm breaking some unwritten rule and that I should be thoroughly ashamed. That I shouldn't have the right to feel affection towards you if I'm just going to toss it away so casually. I feel worthless. Rotten. Ugly. A criminal. A downright disgusting beast." He drew his hands away from his face then slowly, groaning as he turned to press his face against the nearby wall. 

Before he could get much further into his depressive state however, he heard the click of a door and suddenly a loud recognizable voice boomed throughout the room. 

"That is the dumbest fucking thing I ever heard." 

Ryan jolted, whirling around to face the now five hunters standing behind him. He was utterly dumbfounded by their presence and Gavin just continued to sit in his chair, smiling a bit to himself with hands folded together much like a bond villain. Geoff stood before the rest of them, dressed down in his sleep pants and hair tussled much like he had just been woken up. Jack was on his left and more so akin to his appearance in GTA, the female form in the Hawaiian shirt and short-shorts. He was seemingly happy in the form, with both hands on his hips however as he stared down at the demon. Ray was looking much like Geoff was in terms of disheveled and Michael every bit of normal as he would if he was walking to work. The one who had yelled, the ringleader, huffed and glared down at the man as he stepped forward. 

"You woke me up for that?! You seriously are thinking that we give a damn what you do?!" He stopped just short of the incubus and gestured his hands out as though it was a given and explaining it was taking a great deal of effort. "Ryan, we get it. You're a demon, you're a special kind of demon, we wouldn't be making these accommodations in the first place if we didn't understand what that means. No matter how any of us feel about the situation, your needs are going to be different from ours but they're still going to be needs! So what if you feel something for us, have you asked us how we feel yet? Don't making fucking assumptions if you aren't even remotely close to the real thing!" 

"...I'm with Geoff on this one, Ryan." Jack began, his tone clearly that of a female's now as well and he crossed his arms over his chest. "...you haven't asked us how we feel about the situation. In fact, we haven't really sat down and talked about this...granted, we all acted like cowards and made Ray do our dirty work but...if this is how you're feeling then we need to have a face to face talk. No more hiding." He glanced over at the Hispanic who snorted in amusement and threw his hands up. 

"Man, I'm just glad I'm not walking in on you having sex okay? I don't mind having a talk or whatever but if you're going to keep hiding in my bathroom and dying, we need to have it right away." 

When everyone looked to Michael for his response, the young man was instead glancing around the office curiously and at Gavin's demonic appearance before looking back at the crew. With a heavily tired voice, he finally spoke but on a completely different topic, "...can someone tell me how the fuck we got here? ...last I remember, I was on a bus underwater." And with this question it quickly dawned on Ryan that he wasn't looking at the real people but instead that this was still a dream and his gaze focused on Gavin back in his chair. 

Gavin had materialized them in the dream for him. He knew what Ryan needed to hear at the moment and went out of his way to alter the lucid dream to suit his needs. The demon couldn't help but half-heartedly smile and earned one back quickly. He mouthed the words, 'thank you' but the brit was slowly standing. He slipped between the shoulders of those in front of him, closing the gap between him and Ryan before crouching down and offering his hands to help his target back to his feet. The incubus complied, standing slowly and resting back against the whiteboard with various things scribbled on it. Gavin smiled at him once more before the incubus costume he had been wearing was quickly dissolving away into nothing. 

"There's one more thing we have to address." He said, his voice calm as he spoke and he glanced back over his shoulder at the remaining gents and lads. With one finger pressed to his lips, he asked them to be quiet and they took that as cue to nestle in their respective chairs. When he turned his attention back to Ryan, he watched the demon take a large gulp of air to calm his nerves and he started again, "...don't call yourself ugly, Ryan." He pressed forward slightly, pinning the demon against the whiteboard and leaned in, just enough to place a kiss on his cheek. "...there's nothing about you that's ugly. Don't put yourself down. You're beautiful." 

He waited, then his hands were moving and running through the light colored hair that Ryan had now thoroughly ruffled. He smiled as he watched the demon blush lightly and continued with the petting. He began to move his hands further, following hair line and to his horns were he ran across the ridges with his fingers and to the base where the skin connected. 

"...your hair is a lovely color, Ryan...and these horns...they're powerful and intimidating but at the same time...they make your eyes stand out." He was rubbing the patch of healed skin there, watching as the effective sensitivity took hold and there was a loud crack as the demon slammed his head back against the plastic. "...your skin is so soft..." He continued, moving to touch his face, his ears, kissing his lips all the while muttering about how good they felt against him. He slid down his neck and across his chest, down to where the shirt toppled over his jeans and he was pushing his hands back up underneath it. He kept his fingers light, almost tickling Ryan's chest as he pushed the fabric up and exposed him, pinning his wings against his back and forming a makeshift collar when it could no longer move. He kissed at the front of his throat that was still exposed, nipped through the protective layer of the shirt and then trailed over the bunch up article of clothing to his chest. He made sure Ryan's arms were out of the way as he started leaving light little kisses all over. 

Ryan was falling deep into the dream, groaning audibly as he felt the lips moving over one of his nipples and gasping when it bit down briefly. He reached for one of Gavin's hips and the other hand was grasping the metal tray of the whiteboard tightly. Fingers were focusing on the second nipple as arched up against the wall. Each movement caused his wings to twitch, wanting to expand out in a proud display for his current mate. He felt both hands draw away from his chest and down along his back, nails gently running down his skin and he hissed softly. It was rare for him to be so submissive but generally in his bedroom, he was literally plowing through his partners. He wanted energy hard and fast, quick and filling. Something that would sate his hunger before he went insane. It was so rare for him to be sensual and Gavin seemed to know just what to do to trigger his desire for it. He felt the fingers move around the base of his wings and he was almost thanking himself for answering Gavin's question before. Every rub had his body tingling and begging for more. He could feel the muscles relax slowly and nerves shudder for the attention. He let out a pitiful curse when he felt the nails dig in briefly on those spots and he was spreading his legs somewhat as he tilted his head back. 

"Fuck...Gavin...fuck..." He moaned his name, blushing as he could feel the vibration of the man chuckling against him and the compliments slowly started back up. Gavin was adoring his wings, his muscles, his chest and stomach...telling him over and over again how they worked with each other and how the clothes he wore flattered the features more. He made a passing comment about his favorite thing he ever saw Ryan wear and the demon was blushing worse. The demon felt hands grasp the undersides of his thighs and he obeyed it without another word, lifting them into the hold to wrap around the human's thighs and straddle him. He whined loudly when he felt the erect cock between Gavin's legs press against his own and grind against his hips. He was being dry humped against the wall and it only made him want to cling to the smaller man like his life depended on it. He tilted his head forward, reaching to quickly grasp at the shoulders he wanted for support but his gaze caught the scene just beyond Gavin and his embarrassment returned ten-fold. The other hunters were still in the room. 

Still in their chairs. 

Watch them. 

Watching Ryan break at the seams as Gavin nurtured his desperate hunger. 

He let out a little squeak of surprise and quickly buried his face into the human's shoulder to hide himself, whispering about how they were being watched. He heard Gavin chuckle again and then, with hot breath right against his ear he got a response he wasn't exactly prepared for. 

"...I know. Put on a good show for them, Rye-bread." 

The very thought of being watched like this had the demon moaning in a way he couldn't stop. He was digging his nails into the skin in his grasp, pushing back into the rubbing between them and his tail cracked loudly against the wall behind them. 

"If you're good, Ryan...maybe someone else might take a turn after me..." Gavin whispered just as he was slowing down to a stop and one hand was pulling free of his hold and reaching between them. He pressed the incubus tight against the wall as he started to unbutton his pants and slip the zipper down. He stopped just there, fingers teasing where the denim parted and the gentle tuft of hair where Ryan's happy trail surfaced lay. "You'd be really full then, wouldn't you? Not having to worry about eating for a while if there's more than one of us filling you. You'll be stuffed." He pulled back slowly as he realized how loudly he was making the incubus whine and he let the man drop back to the floor on his feet, his tail barely holding his jeans up now. "C'mon Ryan...the wall won't be that comfy." 

Gavin turned away, hands moving forward and in a matter of seconds all equipment was wiped clean off the tables. He reached back as he felt Ryan slide in beside him and with a swift smack to the demon's ass, had him moving forward to the end of the table, between Ray and Geoff's respective desks. He looked between them, but they were smiling and he only bowed his head sheepishly in response. A quick grab to his tail and he bowed forward, bending over the tables gently until his chest was flat against them and his ass was at the mercy of the man behind him. He felt Gavin's fingers trace over the long appendage and rub gently at the base where it melted into the hole of his jeans. He felt the hands exploring more and grasping at his plump cheeks until both of them pulled back with their grip on his denim. It slipped off his tail and downward, dropping to his knees quickly and he was thankful the majority of his nether regions were hidden under the table. He groaned at the tingling of air and pressed his face into the table, nails clawing at the wood gently. 

Gavin was moving his hands across the round of his ass and then trace a circle around the base of his tail. It was making the tail arch and curl and he was letting out amused little giggles as it twirled between his fingers. The man was leaning down, kissing along the exposed lower back of the incubus and to the base of his tail where his fingers now rested. He stopped just there, sucking on the skin where they connected and he was pulling back the tail to expose Ryan more. When he heard the incubus keen in delight, he was spreading his cheeks and crouching down to start pressing attention against his entrance. Licking at the mound and rubbing with his fingers gently, he pressed closer until he was forcing it up with the thick of his tongue. Ryan gasped sharply, digging a bigger groove into the table in his right hand as he blushed and lifted his head up to pant through the attention. He glanced around him, noticing how transfixed the others were on him and he bowed his head back down and groaned. 

"G-Gavin...please...please...I'm so hungry..." He begged, barely audible against the thick wood and he nearly screamed when he felt a finger enter him alongside that tongue. He felt fingers in his hair, gripping gently and lifting him up and he thought for sure that the human was yanking him back into an awkwardly position. Instead he was greeted by Ray, the young man petting through his hair gently as he panted through the fingering. 

"You're going to be okay..." He heard the voice of the lad whisper and he nodded weakly, leaning into the touch with a pleased little purr. With that brief bit of attention he was relaxing again, letting his wings fall against the cold wood despite the strain in the clothing to wait it out. 

Gavin didn't know about his body in this way. Probably couldn't have guessed that the demon was always prepared for sex in this manner. Didn't know he could slip in with his large cock at any moment and both would be just fine. The gesture of preparing him was nice, warming in a way and he would've loved to have indulged in this when he was fuller. With his starving instincts kicking in however he could only think further of how much he needed this. How badly he wanted to thrash and roar and force the man inside of him. Every thought was making him pant harder, rock his hips slightly and he jarred Gavin's tongue out of him as he fucked back into the finger eagerly. He moaned when a second one was added, all shame flying out of the window as he spread his legs more. He was rewarded with a quick smack and he cried out, earning stronger grip in his hair before the petting began anew. 

He felt Gavin finally pull his fingers free and his hair was released long enough that he could glance back at the human. With his cleaner hand he was coating his fingers with saliva, soaking them down until he wrapped it around his stiff cock. Ryan moaned at the sight, rolling his body slowly and resting his back against the tables, folding the wings as tight as he could to his sides. A protective cocoon to hide in as he spread his legs and brought his ass up. He was at the perfect level thanks to the tables and Gavin was smirking down at him as he finished lathering his dick. He released himself and both hands reached out to grasp underneath the wings and to the demon's hips. Drawing him closer to the edge, he was pressing the head of his cock against his entrance and slowly pressing in. The sound Ryan made was his most inhuman one yet, a mix between a delighted screen and an animal-like howl. He was shaking as he arching into it, his wings expanding to their full length and nearly knocking the two humans in the bath off their seat. He tried to apologize but words were failing to come out and what did was a garbled incoherent mess. 

Drool began to dribble down his cheek as Gavin was pushing in deeper, starting to rock his hips in slow but steady thrusts. Every third or so, he'd press in further and once hilt inside of the demon, he stopped. They each took a moment to breathe, though Ryan's didn't last long and the incubus was squirming, hissing, begging for relief. He was getting more violent by the second but Gavin was quickly reaching across him to pin him down against the table by his neck. Subdued and whimpering, the demon was growing quieter. He held him there, beginning to move again, short humps that barely did a thing for Ryan but could best be managed in the position. 

"Michael..." Gavin called, making the young man look up from where his gaze was transfixed on the sight of Ryan's writhing. The brit was smiling at him as Michael blushed brightly and beckoned him closer with the tilt of his head. "Want to return the favor for Ryan?" He muttered softly, the Jersey boy nodding slowly and reaching out to lean over the table and replace Gavin's hands with his own. He held him down with both, cutting off the air flow gently-not enough to be alarming. Just as Ryan had done for him before. 

The demon was settling more at the touch, his one hand moving to grasp at Michael's wrist and he turned his gaze towards the freckle-faced boy above him. He smiled, brokenly but happy and closed his eyes to rest back and enjoy what was happening. Gavin was moving faster now without his hands burdened and pressing tighter, slamming into Ryan with enough force to shake the tables beneath them. The energy building between them was allowing the incubus to calm down and soon enough his wings were folding and disappearing, allowing the fabric around his neck to relax. His tail shifted soon after and finally the horns. When the blue eyes returned, Gavin told Michael he could let go and the moment he did, Ryan was yelling again. Less of a desperate sound and more mixed with pleasure. He curled his body inward, hooking his legs tightly around around the brit's waist as the younger man leaned over and let him claw at his back. 

"C'mon Ryan...c'mon..." Gavin was grunting as he leaned into the demon's neck, just by his ear, jolting when he felt the man beneath him cry out. He had struck the bundle of nerves inside of him finally and took to pounding at it relentlessly until Ryan was a puddle in his arms. He pulled back, lifting him up into a partial sitting position and let him rest his forehead against his own. "Breathe...breathe and talk." He groaned against his mouth, capturing it for a brief kiss. "Tell them, tell them what you want to say..." 

He slowed down for a moment, giving the demon time to relax and think, let him recover from the onslaught on his prostate and the stronger sounding voice finally surfaced.   
"Geoff..." Ryan moaned the man's name and was soon rewarded with another thrust, causing him to tilt his head back as he screamed his name louder. Gavin went right for his throat, starting to mark it with kisses and sure to be hickeys. He listened intently as Ryan moaned Jack's name as well, making certain each time he said a name he was given a new reward. A thrust, a twist of the hand around his cock, biting deep into his neck like a possessive alpha male. Ray's name was next, and finally Michael's. All of them being shouted louder than the last as the incubus was approaching his climax. His neck was released and he was tilting his head back down to meet Gavin's gaze, the human staring intently into those blue eyes with a soft smirk plastered across his lips. 

"And my name Ryan?" 

"Oh gods above, fuck me, Gavin..." 

He didn't need to be told twice and soon Ryan was forced back against the table, hands gripping his hair, nails clawing at his back as he was rammed into. It wasn't long before he was screaming, clutching tightly around the cock inside of him as his own spilled out over their chests. The orgasm rocked him hard, making him shudder and whimper and his over-sensitized body was being driven up a wall as Gavin continued moving. He begged the human to finish inside of him, fill him like he promised to do and pressed up against him as he felt the energy building again. Gavin came inside of him with a loud grunt and moan, slowing down to a stop and resting against him for a moment. When he started to straighten up, he hissed in dull pain at the nails that were forced to unlatch from his shoulders and back. He rolled his one arm, cracking the tense joint and gazed down at the incubus who now looked thoroughly wrecked beneath him. 

"...I think you might be a bit too tired for seconds, Rye." The people around them began to fade out of view, the world growing in the shades of a dull gray and nearly white until blackness overtook them. 

Gavin was quick to wake with a start, his breathing very akin to that of how it had just been in the dream and before he could get a sense of the world around him he was quickly sitting up. He felt a weight slip off of his chest and to the floor and it took him a moment to realize where he was. On Ray's couch in his apartment, fully clothed and trapped inside a small black, nestled against a sweat covered pillow. There on the floor beside him, panting and shivering slightly, was Ryan...the incubus staring off into space as he collected himself. The brit reached out slowly, gently going to brush through the demon's hair and leaned in to kiss just by his ear, whispering as he drew back away slowly, 

"See, Ryan...was that so bad?" He smiled as he heard a faint chuckle and leaned back just enough to see the smile plastered across his friend's face. "...full?" 

"...very." 

"Good. I need to wash the blanket and my pants before Ray wakes up."


	13. Connected in more ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's all sorts of people out there, some more helpful than others
> 
> Written on a bus, pardon the errors.

Ryan couldn't walk instantly afterwards. At first, the demon was scared and it was evident on his face as he struggled to move up from the floor into a standing position. He was visibly shaking where he knelt down on the carpet and every attempt to reach for the couch for support was met with pitiful gain. He had let out a little noise of frustration, caught the attention of the brit as Gavin was gathering up the blanket and soon felt arms wrapping around his shoulders. In an instant, the demon was laying back against the human and tilting his head upwards to look at him. 

"...oh Ryan..." Gavin muttered, staring into those blue eyes that now seemed glazed over in a manner and he was ushering him up onto the couch gently. Once settled into the cushions, he pulled away slowly, rubbing his arm and telling him he wouldn't be far away. He kept talking as he moved, nothing really pointed in subject but enough to remind the demon he was still there. When he returned to his side, he was slipping back into the seat beside him with a nearly spilling glass of water and box of crackers swiped from Ray's cabinents. He felt the muscles around Ryan's face before offering him the glass and telling him to drink slowly and to not get up from the couch again until he had eaten and finished the water. "You're not used to being fucked like that are you? Even in a dream?"

He reached out, going to rub gently against the arm closest to him, pulling up Ryan's legs gently in an effort to pull him closer on the couch until the demon was practically in his lap again. He kept the hand moving, rubbing down the bigger man's body and soothing some of the tense muscles. He was gently holding onto his arms and legs, petting where he shook and his other hand was keeping attention focused on his face as he watched him. "Want to talk to me about it?" 

"I loved it..." Came the reply, firm but voice soft as though he was afraid to go above a whisper and Ryan was leaning in to rest against Gavin's neck. "...I loved all of it...thank you...it felt...so good...so right...I wasn't scared at all..." He grunted low, shuddering as he took his next breath. "...it felt like I...." He was blushing before he could stop it. "...it felt like I fit perfectly with you...and with everyone there. Like you knew exactly what to do for me..."

"Do you really think you love me?" 

"...y-yes...I feel like I truly do. That...even moments like this are perfect." 

They sat in a moment of silence and the demon was studying Gavin's face, watching the subtle expression changes until slowly the human was smiling at him. Without much hesitation, he was leaning in to capture their lips together and the kiss held as long as they could manage with the need for air. 

"Ryan...want to start dating?" 

A soft nod came from the demon and he was moving back to pressing his face into Gavin, breathing deeply as though he was memorizing the scent of the human. At first, Gavin was just continually petting him as Ray had shown him but it was quickly becoming apparent that Ryan was exhausted. Exhausted in a way that almost made the human beam with absolute pride. He wasn't sure why he was so proud of himself, given that the times the demon had been tired before had ended in discomfort but now something in the back of his mind was laughing at the notion. 

He managed to exhaust a sex demon with sex. Not even real sex, dream sex. He was chuckling as he moved them, carefully laying back the larger man against the couch and letting go slowly. He watched the blue eyes blink up at him and felt a hand tug at his fingers as he started to move away. He paused, looking back, smiling and then leaning to kiss that hand briefly. 

"Sleep, Rye. You look like you're about to pass out." 

"...thank you...for being there for me..." His words drifted away and the incubus was slowly turning his body, finding a most comfortable position before sure enough, he was snoring lightly against the cushion. 

"...this might be a bit hard to explain to the guys."

 

Ray woke up a few hours later, trudging out of the bedroom and directly to the bathroom. He didn't even hesitate to push the brit out of the room so he could have some privacy, ignoring any complaints squawked at him in the process. When his business was done, he unlocked the door, allowing Gavin to go back in and finish his morning regime as he himself stood there brushing his teeth lazily. He ignored the brit as the man practically skipped in, didn't even look at his beaming face though it was visible out of the corner of his eye. When Gavin spoke, he cringed, his eyes squinting as though the cheeriness of his voice was giving him a headache. 

"Morning X-Raaaaaaaaah....you look terrible." 

"Thanks for the observation, cheesedick, I feel terrible." Ray looked at himself directly in the mirror, cringing as much as Gavin had over his appearance. He looked...sick. Downright sick with a paler face than normal, bags under his eyes that looked weeks old, and it took him a minute to notice but sure enough, his hands were shaking. He frowned, letting the toothbrush sit in his mouth as he rubbed at his wrist tiredly. He felt his joint crack and he winced at the sensation it sent through his nerves. "...fuck, I am almost tempted to call in. I've never felt like this before. Like...I got weights tied to all my limbs and a hammer smacking me upside the head...like I could pass out at any moment."

"...maybe you should, I can't carry you if you fall over on the bus." The mention of the bus had the Hispanic perking up slightly, if only in curiosity.

"...how's Ryan?" 

Gavin couldn't fight back a snort at that, earning a confused look from his friend before he spoke. There was an odd smile on his lips, that same bubble of pride showing itself again. "...tired. He's asleep on the couch." 

Ray stared at him for a long hard moment before he was bursting into a fit of laughter, choking on his toothpaste and quickly moving to spit it out and wipe his mouth as he continued. He watched Gavin's face tint with the slightest bit of embarrassment and he was reaching to gently smack his arm. 

"Dude, you tired out an incubus? You're like some kind of energizer bunny aren't you?" 

"I don't think it was really me that tired him out, X-Ray...though if I did, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea." They shared quiet laughter, finishing up in the bathroom with minimal talk aside from Ray's occasional question about their "sexcapades" as he put it. Gavin wasn't giving all the information, choosing to keep some of it private as they got dressed and snuck their way out of the apartment to keep Ryan fast asleep. 

They made it to the bus stop three minutes before the vehicle arrived and sat in silence as they rode. It was a mostly awkward silence in fact, with Ray nodding off slightly against the shoulder of the brit who seemed to just be bubbling with energy the younger man didn't have. Gavin showed him a few videos he had left on his phone, some in slow motion and others just videos of his beloved cats spazzing in thin air. By the time their stop had rolled around, Ray had fallen asleep twice and was groggily whining as they moved off the bus and into the dry air. They walked the block down to the office and slipped inside the building without any commotion to greet them. It was a quiet walk to the Achievement Hunter office, with not even anyone making noise in there yet either. Inside, nestled only Michael and Jack at their desks, Michael with his face pressed against the cool wood and Jack leaning back in his seat with a towel over his face. 

"Mornin boi!" Gavin greeted, only to earn a growl from his best friend and he glanced between him and Jack as they both sat up straighter. "...wow you two look like shit too." Same complexion as Ray, both lethargic and barely awake. "...there a bug going around?" 

Jack groaned, rubbing his face with both hands before offering a tired smile at the brit. "If there is, Geoff got it bad. He called in." 

" _Geoff called in?!_ " 

"Gavin, shut. up. You're so fucking loud." 

"Sorry Michael...um.." Gavin was slinking down into his chair, frowning as his best friend shot him a bit of a look but it didn't take long for the Jersey boy to sigh and give up on his anger. Something so rare for the boy that it just made the brit all the more concerned about his health. 

"...sorry Gav, just tired...got enough of you last night." 

Now the mention of that had everyone's attention, Ray, Jack and Gavin all giving the young man a confused look before the full bearded one was chuckling darkly. 

"Don't tell me you had a dream about Ryan and Gavin too." It was meant as a joke, just a silly little joke but Michael's eyes widened slightly and so did Ray's. The two lads were both nodding, then sharing glances and looking taken aback. 

"Whoa wait, fucking what?! You guys dreamt about them banging in the office too?!" 

"Yeah! They were right on the desks and we were all in the room!" 

They looked back to Jack for confirmation and the older man was standing, eyes wide at the boys as the reality of this sank in. Slowly, all three looked to the remaining individual in the room. Gavin was frozen in his seat, eyes darting between the gazes on him and his face growing redder and redder by the second. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, unsure of itself like he didn't know if he had the right to speak, 

"...I should...call Ryan." 

 

"It felt like someone had woken me up." Ray was explaining, rubbing at his eyes again to stir the dry crust forming in the corners. "...like...I knew I was still asleep but it felt...so vivid, like someone had literally gone into my bedroom and nudged me awake and dragged me to the office in record time...I swear, I could smell everything in the dream." He made a face, cringing and Jack was nodding quickly beside him. 

"I was dreaming about GTA I think."

"Oh you definitely were, you were a fucking woman in our dream!" 

"Gender doesn't matter to me, I was being my GTA character and in the middle of a heist, we were just...suddenly there. I didn't even feel anything, it was like a transition from one dream to the next and there we were...though...like you said, I could smell everything, hell, it felt like I could touch things!" 

"C'mon Rye-pick up!" Gavin was cussing at his phone, his blush having intensified the more the men around him kept talking about the dream, recalling vivid details and making cracks about Gavin's nose not compensating at all. It was a mixture of humor and seriousness that was setting him on edge. He didn't know how to react to this all. He had thought his dreams were private, had thought he was entirely in control and to have this revelation, he wanted answers. 

"Dude, we saw how tired he was when we left, I highly doubt he's going to wake up for his cell phone." 

"...why was he tired?" 

"Gavin fucked him until he couldn't walk-" Ray ducked as one of the plushies from the shelves went flying towards him, just barely managing to dodge and he was bursting into laughter at the brit's scarlet face. "HEY, I'M JUST THE MESSENGER." 

"It was just supposed to be a dream!" 

"Yeah and thanks to you guys, we all got to watch it like netflix and you chill!" 

"I didn't know that would happen!" 

Michael, who had been unusually quiet during this conversation, interrupted with the tapping of his fingers and a loud sigh that had everyone quieting down. When he looked up at them, his expression was serious and his bottom lip swollen from where he had been biting it in abstract thought. 

"...everyone remember what Ryan said before he and Gavin banged?" 

"Michael!" 

"Just facts, Gavvy." He sighed, rubbing at his temple as his headache pounded from his best friend's nervous high pitched voice. "...no seriously...what Ryan said when we all got there...about...loving us." He trailed off and a hush came over everyone in the room. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jack was speaking, throwing his hands up slightly. 

"Heat of the moment? Maybe just really a dream." 

"Gav already said the dream was real...well as fucking real as an incubus dream can get." He glanced over at his shoulder, the man in question now shutting off the phone and tucking it away in his pocket as he moved to sit down in his chair. "...so...that was real right? ...Ryan...really is starting to love us?" 

"Ryan thinks he does...he really does. Everything he said about how he felt...he feels."

"Shiiiiiiiiiit, this is weird man. I could barely get girls to date me in high school and now I got a sex demon falling in love with me." 

"With us." Jack corrected Ray and they all let loose a bit of a sigh. 

No one said anything further, milling about at their desks without touching their work aside from edits. They had videos listed on their to-do list but with every being so tired and the lack of two members of their crew they were at a loss for some of the more complicated setups they had planned. Gavin had tried calling again each hour that passed by, only managing once to catch the incubus on the other end but the call abruptly ended when he could hear Ryan fall asleep against the receiver. At that point he gave up and tossed his phone aside as he sank back into his seat. 

Michael was googling away different keywords and occasionally glancing at the other two lads, Jack was looking up lucid dreaming and lifting his head up to ask various questions to the brit and Ray was spinning around in his chair with his legs drawn close to his body. They dropped the subject again when the B-team would enter and instead bring up things like their video games until they would exit again. It was just an hour before they were all free to leave the office when Michael let out a surprised noise and called them around his desk. 

On his computer screen was now a blog of sort, owned by a man who's stunning picture was settled in the upper left corner. He was blonde, long hair pulled back into a ponytail and bright green eyes that just seemed to glow in the photo. He looked young but his listed age was in his thirties and his residence was New Zealand. The title of the blog was boasting his information on the secrets of the world, a play on words and a subtitle that said he could answer anything about any creature. 

"...okay cute Michael but I doubt this is real." Jack muttered, leaning forward to scrutinize the layout as he frowned. 

"Yeah that's what I thought...until I saw this." The Jersey boy was switching tabs to an ask sent into the man, someone having asked how to tell if they were being plagued by a demon in their household. The man had answered, in full detail, the length of which went down three pages and Michael was quickly highlighting a section on incubi and succubi the man had written. He read aloud slowly, making sure his voice was low enough not to carry outside the room but loud enough everyone could hear it, "The Ubi are quite easy to discover if you keep an open mind. They feed off energy, namely human energy. Think of a ubi as an empty bucket and humans...as a bucketful of water..." He gave Gavin a look, the brit now leaning closer with widening eyes. 

"...that's how Ryan explained it to us." 

"What are the chances a human is going to have the same exact explanation as a fucking demon? Nearly word for word." Michael hesitated, biting his lower lip before he was copying the email on the side of the blog and pulling up his own, going to put in the address and paused just at the text box. "...should...I tell him we have one?" 

"No, just...pretend to be really curious?" 

"Right." He went to type, fingers hovering over the keys momentarily before he slowly began. It was short...mostly sweet and to the point. A simple request asking for more information on incubi if the man could give them the time. He sent the email away, moving to close out of the message centre then-only pausing to give a once over for the rest of his emails. Just as he went to click the exit button, a new email arrived, a near instant response from the man and he nearly spit out the beer in his grasp. "Holy shit, this guy doesn't have a life!" 

"Or he owns a smart phone." 

"No one checks their emails that often!" 

He pulled it open, glancing over the reply briefly before he read it aloud once more. "Certainly, have anything in particular you would like to know?" He glanced between the three other humans around him, all eyes trained on the screen before he took a deep sigh and set his beer down. "...well, here goes nothing."

 

"...you see, we all had the same dreams lately..." Michael doesn't even know how they managed to get a skype call going. He's staring at the phone in his grasp like this may be the craziest thing he's done all month. Ignoring the meeting a demon and having a weird sexual time with said demon, he felt oddly weird just talking to a stranger now. The man on the other end had finally introduced himself as Antonio and now that they were having this video conference, the humans were certain that this man wasn't human either. The way he smiled, the way his body moved and his eyes seemed to flash whenever he laughed. He was constantly fidgeting, walking as he carried the phone through his house and so far Michael hadn't seen a single decoration on the wall. Just like Ryan's house. 

"I do see, indeed." Antonio was chuckling again, pausing just by a wooden door and his face contorted briefly in thought. "Now, you seem pretty certain the cause of which is an incubus in your midst." 

"No, not really. We just were trying to find out what the fuck was going on and found your blog. Your's had the most information...even if...well...some of it seems pretty fucking crazy but then again, how often do four people all have the same dream at the same time." 

"Quite." Moving again, his throat humming as he stopped by a window and looked out before glancing back to Michael and the human felt a chill roll down his spine. He could've sworn he saw the man's eyes briefly change to the color red...but it was gone in a millisecond. "...well if I didn't know any better, I would agree on that idea. An incubus, succubus or perhaps even an alp has chosen you four as it's victims. Do you wish to get rid of it? Some humans do feel lasting affection for these creatures, it's part of a self-defense. You feel almost...entranced, perhaps even in love with the creature and wish for it to visit more often...but it just wants food." 

Michael could hear Gavin drop something behind him and he frowned briefly. He knew why. He knew that Jack and Ray were also making the same expression even though he couldn't see any of them. Ryan had said he cared about them, hell, loved them...but there was that chance they couldn't argue that the incubus was simply hungry. He could be playing them for all they knew...the trust faltered a bit with each time that thought presented itself but they were quick to push it to the backs of their minds. 

"No...not get rid of it..." Michael muttered, then sighed loudly. "...any way to stop the dreams however? Block them? Two of us are married...and it's really awkward."

"There is no known means of doing so...but it is rumored that sleeping with an iron cross can weaken the hold of these demons and make it easier to escape the dreams. If you locate the demon in question, banishing it from your area could also prove useful. They're not keen on obeying priests and holy law but they do have a strong sense of pride." Antonio was chuckling again, his tone dark. "Imagine, having a human discover you when you are doing your best to hide and scold you like a dog. It will either chase them away or anger them, so if I were you, I would stick to the method of the cross. I can certainly do more research if you desire. Contact you back when I have obtained more information." 

"That'd be great, we'll give the cross thing a try." 

"It has been a pleasure conversing with you, Michael." 

"...er...yeah, thanks dude." The Skype call ended and the Jersey boy quickly set his phone on the desk, whirling around to look at the others. Jack and Ray smiled at him, the Hispanic even making a joke about trying to find an iron cross but when his gaze settled on Gavin, he noticed the brit was significantly unnerved. "...what's up boy?" 

"...Ryan wouldn't lie to us just to get food." 

Jack nodded after a moment of studying the younger man and spoke softly, cleaning his desk in the process. "...yeah, I don't think he would either...all the time we've known him, he's not that type of person." 

"...well if Gavin really tastes delicious-" 

"SHUT UP RAY!" The yell startled everyone in the room as Gavin whirled around and shot a glare in his direction. His face was red, his hands gripping the papers in their grasp too tightly for their own good. "...Ryan wouldn't! It doesn't matter what I taste like! He wouldn't!" 

"Jeez calm down, Vav. Was just making a joke..." Ray held his hands up, pausing then and frowning. "...wait...Gavin...do...did you and Ryan..." He trailed off, watching the brit look away and slowly set the crumpled paperwork down. 

"...yeah...we're dating now...I trust him. I mean...I saw his eyes when he said he loved us. I saw him break down from the fear and the guilt...and I watched him after all of it...and how happy that moment made him." He sighed, hands going to thread through his hair before he looked up at them, his energy from this morning drained as he frowned. "...Ryan wouldn't lie like that. He's a terrible liar. He really does care for us." A heavy silence followed his words and he gave them all a bit of a pleading look, as though begging them not to be mad at him for whatever reason they could fathom. He looked to Michael pointedly, his heartstrings tugging as he watched the Jersey boy frown back at him briefly. Then slowly the freckle face curved into a grin and the young man was laughing loudly, catching everyone's attention. 

"...what?" 

"If you two are dating, who's the woman?!" 

"MICHAEL!"


	14. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is filled to the brim with energy, and winds up using it in unusual ways. 
> 
> (Just a heads up: There's a gender swap in this chapter, nothing really sexual, just fun.)

The day had ended on a lighter note, the four men feeling more confident now that they had an outside source to their predicament. They knew they could've probably just asked Ryan but it had proven far too difficult and multiple experts on the subject were bound to prove useful. Jack had wished them well and left early, leaving the three lads to discuss their next plan of action for the night. While Gavin had originally just planned to gather his stuff from Ray's house and leave, the brit was now toying with the idea of a lads (and by further extension, Ryan) sleepover. Michael only agreed after he was promised alcohol and soon they were walking the last bit of distance to the apartment complex with brown paper bags in hand. 

"Okay, so before we get in there and get the awkwardness of Ryan...rules? Are we going to tell him about the dream or not? What about the guy we talked to?" Michael was muttering, staring up at the building and easily finding Ray's room amidst the clutter. 

"I vote no on both." The Hispanic piped up beside him, going to dial in his code to open the front doors and make his way to the elevator. "...the first one because I don't think he meant for any of us to hear about his confession just yet...and the second because I don't want to hurt his feelings." He paused, making a face. "I mean, Ryan's a tough guy but...we basically ruled him as useless and went to a random guy for answers. Hell, for all we know, that could be a huge sin in the demon world." 

"You know Ray, I'm no expert but I don't think demons particularly care about sinning." 

"Shut up. You know what I mean." They boarded into the elevator, the doors closing and the floors being climbed. Gavin fidgeting nervously beside them, switching between the weights on his feet and staring ahead. He was playing with the hem of his shirt, free fingers tapping against the case of his phone and when they stepped out onto Ray's floor, he hesitated. Michael shot him a look and he quickly followed, keeping his head down. 

Gavin was nervous, remarkably nervous. He hadn't gotten to properly talk to Ryan since the two became a thing. He feared how awkward their meeting would go just now. Would Ryan be a hands on kind of guy or too embarrassed to even greet him? Should he greet him with a hug or a kiss or just a hello? Should he be the one taking the reigns on this relationship? He wasn't sure and the thoughts swimming through his mind as they stopped in front of the door came to a head. He felt his breath hitch and he was setting aside the bag of alcohol just in case he did need to make for a hug. 

Michael had opened his mouth to say something but just as Ray had managed to get the door open, a large blur rushed past him and Gavin was out of his view range. He blinked slowly, trying to register what happened and looked to Ray first, who had dropped his keys in shock and was now staring ahead of him. Michael slowly followed his gaze and had to fight back the snort of amusement that nearly escaped him. Much like an excited dog would greet his master, Ryan had rushed out of the apartment and immediately tackled Gavin back against the floor. He was crouched over him, a bright smile on his face and that happy purring bubbling out of him as he nuzzled right into the human's shocked face. 

"Gavin! You're back!" He said before finally moving to pull off of his boyfriend and stand, offering his hand to help him up. It took the brit a moment to regain his senses, the wind knocked out of him for sure and once he was back on his feet, he swayed slightly. "I missed you!" 

The sentence was such a simple sentiment but it had Gavin smiling when it registered and the young man was looking up at the demon with a fond loving expression. "...really Rye? I was only at work...and you were asleep most of the day..." 

"It was a lonely sleep." Ryan pouted, a childish look before he focused on Ray and Michael now, beaming at them and offering to take the bags. "I hope you don't mind, Ray. I cleaned your apartment." He carried the alcohol inside, earning a shocked look from the Peurto Rican before the lads were filing in after him and closing the door. 

"You did what?!" Ray glanced around nervously, as though he was certain he was going to find things missing or broken and indeed, just as Ryan had said the apartment now looked...spotless. Akin to a model home in how neat and well put together everything was. "Dude, why did you clean my place?!"

"I had a lot of energy when I woke up. I wanted to do something." 

"...so you cleaned?!"

"...is it bad?" 

"...no, but it's my place-jesus Ryan, you're so weird." Despite his tone, Ray was laughing, reaching out to gently smack the incubus upside the arm. "...Gavin give you all of that energy?" He teased next, watching in amusement as the demon blushed and looked away. "Awww, you two make a cute couple." He laughed as he heard Gavin protest the teasing and continued on, only somewhat changing the subject, "What else did you do?" 

The demon was moving, pulling away to gravitate back towards his boyfriend who was smiling happily at just how much energy he had to spare. "...ah...well...I haven't had this much energy in years...so aside from cleaning, I also refilled your groceries, fixed a dimming light in your bathroom, read a few books and practiced with a few of my powers..." 

"Learn how to turn female yet so I can bang you?" 

"X-Ray!" 

"Right shit, guess that's not cool anymore without Gavin's permission." This time the conversation earned a laugh from Michael who was already retrieving one of the beers from the bag and uncapping it easily. When it grew somewhat silent on the incubus's end however, all eyes trained on him suspiciously. 

The demon blushed worse, laughing nervously as his hand reached up and rubbed at his own neck. His gaze quickly went to the floor as he muttered, "....actually..." and before their very eyes his body began to change. The short hair that was normally pushed back across his head now tripled in length, spilling out over his shoulders and his frame was thinning, curving, resetting his proportions as well formed breasts filled his shirt. He grew shorter, eyes slightly bigger with fuller lashes and lips became softer and more pink in color. His face lost it's broad chin and instead, it was heart shaped in a way with a smoother complexion. He...or rather she, smiled up at the lot of them, her embarrassment now far more easily written on her face as she waved awkwardly...just to let out a surprised squeak as the pants she wore were now too big for her and dropped to the floor with a metallic clang. She was quick to pull the shirt downward, barely hiding the lower half of her body and cursed herself for forgetting she went commando on a regular basis. 

The lads jaws were slack, staring at her in an almost hypnotized way and what followed soon after the silence was the sound of glass shattering as the beer in Michael's grasp slipped to the floor. 

"...is it bad?" Ryan asked, her voice soft, musical even and all men in the room turned to look away from her, coughing loudly. 

"Oh no, it's great, R-Ryan..." Gavin squeaked out, his voice high-pitched and he was scarlet in the face as he stared ever so intently at the ceiling. "...um...really great." He was stumbling over his words, stuttering in places and was really very fascinated with that spot on the ceiling, to the point he was appearing as if to burn a hole through it. 

"Holy fucking shit, Ryan...you remember what I said about you being a five out of ten? Fuck that, you're a ten out of ten." 

Ray's comment had the now female beaming, the wings, horns, and tail that would normally be found on her demon form re-emerging and she brought forward one of the wings to study it. They were smaller, just slightly, still enough to let her fly and now more vibrant in color...almost blue, like her eyes. She smiled softly, letting the appendage go to fall back and slipped forward, between Michael and Gavin to stare up at her boyfriend who finally looked at her again. They exchanged soft smiles, before he was leaning down to gently kiss her forehead and awkwardly chuckling. 

"...you're pretty, luv. Want to change back?" 

"...I'm kind of liking the attention." Ryan admitted, glancing over at Michael and Ray who were avoiding her gaze at all cost. "...especially since I seem to have given all three of you boners." The realization that she had caught onto their arousal had the three men coughing loudly, Michael throwing his hands up in the air. 

"SO. LET'S PLAY SOME GAMES." 

 

The situation wasn't ideal. Three bottles of beer for Michael so far, two for Gavin and the alcohol hadn't dimmed the effects of their erections just yet. Though that could have been due to the fact that the now succubus was taking pride in her beauty and teasing them endlessly. They were playing Nintendo, Mario Party and each was struggling to keep their focus on the screen. Ryan had first sat between Ray and Gavin, though quickly the two men got up and retrieved her a longer shirt to wear. That started a series of "pranks" by the demon who just seemed to enjoy their reactions all the more. She wound up in each of their laps at some point and now occupied Michael's, nuzzling back into his chest as he glared at the tv. She purred against them, vibrating their bodies and looked blissfully unaware of their frustrations but she knew. Oh, did she ever know. 

It became a game to her. Seeing how long she could focus on one male before he was in last place and when the next game started up, she'd switch laps. Just as Michael was in the process of his turn, she had leaned back and given a gentle kiss to his chin-making him drop the controller completely. She burst into a fit of giggles when Michael glared at her and quickly escaped back into Gavin's lap for protection. 

"...I vote we put Ryan in time out. He's having too much fun with a vag." 

"Agreed." Ray muttered, nodding his head to Michael's sentiment and smirked when Ryan pouted all the more at them in protest. 

"Noooo! I'll behave...I'm just...kind of bored." The whiny voice was something new, seemingly to add to her overall cute and bouncy behavior. 

"Then play the game with us, Rye?" Ryan looked up at Gavin, the look on her face almost like she felt defeated in the argument. "...what?" Gavin was reaching to pet her shoulder, rubbing it gently as she looked rather sad at the notion. "Don't like Mario Party?" 

"...no...I just...I have so much energy...playing a game doesn't really do it for me right now. It's...like I want to run miles right now, so sitting still is boring, extremely boring." A pause, she heaved a sigh and then stretched across Gavin and Michael's laps as she looked at Ray, ignoring their protests. "Can I wreck your house and clean it again?" 

Ray was bursting into laughter, lifting up his controller when the succubus was claiming his lap too. "What?! Ryan, no! Jesus just...we'll just switch games or something. I have those stupid wii sports too you know. Just don't fucking wreck my house-" He cut off, blushing when he felt pressure in a certain area and gave her a pointed look. "Or my dick. Go play with Gavin's. ...are you hungry already?" 

"No, I'm not...for once. It doesn't even feel like I'm losing any energy!" She didn't move however, making Ray groan in frustration. 

"Gavin-your _girlfriend_ won't get off my dick." Despite Ray's complaints he was smiling, enjoying the sound of Ryan's laughter and eventually squeak as there was a hand now playing with her exposed tail. 

The brit kept his fingers lazily moving now, his one hand still on the controller but he was definitely losing the game. He rubbed around the base of it, remembering just how sensitive the parts could be and smiled at the little noises she was making because of it. Though he had to offer Ray an apologetic look when she was burying her face into his crotch."Rye-bread, why not change back? That may drain more of your energy." 

"I don't want to drain my energy...I want to use it but put it to good use!" She rolled onto her back, freeing her tail and putting Gavin's hand in a briefly awkward position. "Play with me!" She huffed, sitting up and the brit just blinked at her. 

"...er...how so?" 

He got his answer pretty quickly as the demon was springing over him, causing him to duck with a shout and he huffed for a moment before twisting his body over the back of the couch. When he climbed over to give chase to her and set his controller down, Michael was taking his seat and closing the gap between him and Ray. 

"Maybe he'll fuck Ryan to exhaustion again." 

"I'll drink to that." 

That didn't seem to be the case as the human spent the next thirty minutes chasing the demon around the apartment. Ryan was quick, extremely quick but seemed to be slowing herself down on purpose just to let Gavin get within reach before she was darting off again. She climbed the walls and ceiling, flew just out of reach and taunted him, would appear and disappear just to kiss his face or neck. Gavin was becoming more exhausted than her, having to take breaks and rest hands on his knees while he panted and she bounced around him, singing. 

"Rye...I need a break. You've got too much energy." The human muttered, staring at his temporary girlfriend as she sat in front of him with a grin. "...why not go play with Ray and Michael for a bit?" He didn't get further words in edgewise as she was reaching out, gently pushing him till he toppled to the floor with a shout. She was climbing on top of him then, straddling his waist and he blushed brightly underneath her. "...R-Ryan..." He began but she closed the gap between them, kissing his lips and holding it until she knew he needed to breathe. When she pulled back, he was smiling at her and she smiled as well. 

"Okay, rest well..." She hesitated, her face uncertain before she said in a low voice, "...dear." Then as if embarrassed to use a pet name she was bounding off of him again and scaling the couch to join the boys back on the cushions. 

Gavin blinked slowly at the spot she had just been in before giving a delighted soft sigh. How could he complain when hearing something like that left a warm spot in his heart? He rested his head back, figuring to just rest and close his eyes for a few minutes...

 

"Ryan!" Michael shouted in complaint a few minutes later, glaring half-heartedly at the succubus now coiled in his lap once more. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping Gavin on the floor and rolled his eyes. "How the hell did you manage to make Gavin pass out?! Jesus Christ, Ryan." He was just able to get his arms around her to save his spot and force the game to pause as she sat up and moved a bit too close to his face for comfort. "What the fuck do you want?" 

"You smell so much like alcohol." 

"...yeah? I'm on my fourth beer." 

"Kiss me?" The question had Michael flinching, the Hispanic beside him giving the two a weary look but Ryan didn't seem to think her question caused much trouble. Ray was reaching over before the Jersey boy could manage words, pulling the demon into his lap instead and started running his hand through her hair. An instant calm came over Ryan and he sighed a bit, thankful that that trick still worked even in this form. 

"Ryan, you know Michael doesn't like that sort of thing." 

"I...like kissing..." Michael protested, shaking out of his stupor to reach the last of his beer and finish it off. "...just...not kissing Ryan." He ignored the demon's pout and glanced away, looking to the bathroom and moving to get up. "God, I need some fresh air. I'm going to open your bathroom window for a bit." 

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out but don't hog it if I need to piss okay? New rule of Ray's house." The young man watched his friend go, glancing back to the still paused game and sighed, tossing the controller away. He glanced back down at the succubus in his lap and forced a smile. "You...are a pain in my ass." He noted, watching her grin. "You're like the pet cat I never wanted. You hog attention, do whatever you want, keep trying to get fed and when you're a female, you're shoving your ass in everyone's face. Why don't you go take a nap with Gavin? You're making it harder for us to think, let alone do anything." 

"...but Gavin said I could play with you too." And as if the definition of play had been questioned, Ryan was leaning up, going to steal a kiss from someone finally and that just happened to be Ray. The young man didn't kiss back, didn't react, frozen where he sat until she pulled away and then he took a deep breath. 

"...wow okay, that was something. I don't think Gavin meant that kind of play." He stared at her face for a moment, frowning. "...you're not normally this...er...this...unless you're hungry." He watched her expression fall and he reached up, going to pet through her hair again as he thought it over...then slowly a wicked smirk crossed his lips. "...you...don't know how to spend your energy aside from sex, do you?" He watched her sputter, fumble with her words until all that was coming out didn't make any sense and as he started laughing, she was quickly moving off of his lap and into the cushion beside him. "Hey that's not a bad thing, I mean...you didn't really get close to people before did you? So what...you spend your most free time with us...and you barely hung out with us."

"...I know how to do other things." Ryan grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest...readjusting them with the new padding and sighing. "...I just...haven't. I eat...wait for the energy to die and eat again."

"...heh...well okay, let's get you some proper clothes and go for a walk or something, alright?" 

"...you mean to tell me you actually go outside once in a while?"

 

Ray did, rarely but he did. Sunlight was just an aversion to him. He was brown already but he didn't want to feel like a burnt marshmallow. So the best time for him to escape the confines of his apartment was at night, just as it was now. He found himself trailing behind the succubus, Ryan several feet ahead of him and walking along the metal of a roadside guardrail. He found himself worrying each time a car would drive past, wanting to jog ahead and reach out to protect his friend just in case she would fall but Ryan didn't even remotely stumble as he walked. It was kind of eerie to watch her through the street lamp lit darkness with the white dress she was loaned by the elderly neighbor. One lie about his friend spilling beer all over her clothes and the granny was eager to be of some sort of help for "the beautiful young lady". Though the way it framed her figure now made her appear ghostly, as if at any moment she could disappear into thin air. 

At the same time however, Ray couldn't take his eyes off her. Even as he walked slowly, hands in his hoodie pockets, eyes narrowed through the thin frames of his glasses. It was just a sight to behold, how childish Ryan could turn when he was given the freedom to be who he truly was. The way he skipped, laughed out loud, shouted, raced around in circles all the while barefoot on the warm asphalt. It was something that was oddly warming in the Hispanic's stomach. 

The guardrail ended and Ryan stopped to wait for Ray to clear it, smiling when he was at her side and he reached out carefully to put his arm around her side. 

"Feeling better?" He asked, smiling more when she smiled brightly and nodded. "You shouldn't stay inside, it drives you crazy after a while. Trust me, I know." He chuckled darkly, pushing up his glasses as they began to slip from his nose. "...anytime you need a walk, let me know. I could use more of them anyways. If you want, tomorrow we can sneak into the zoo..." He paused at the look she gave him and smirked. "What? I have my moments."

He felt a tug on his hand and Ryan was drawing him out onto the empty road, muttering softly how she wanted to dance. He tilted his head at her but they were moving, sloppy ungraceful movements but moving none the less. Ryan didn't seem to care how badly they danced as long as they did and she was laughing lightly. 

"You know...we probably look drugged out of our minds to anyone who would drive up right now. Two crackheads dancing in the middle of the road." 

"I don't care!" 

Ray snorted at the protest, watching her as their hands let go and she spun around in a wide circle. He tugged his hands back into his hoodie, rolling his eyes gently, "Yeah, you don't have a reputation to keep as long as you're female...you ready to go back?" 

"Getting tired?" 

"Nah...I run all nighters all the time...I just don't want Gavin to think I stole you...and Michael's probably asleep in my bathroom." He glanced to the road where they had come from, looking back just to find the succubus in his face. He let out a small noise of surprise before Ryan was leaning in to kiss him again. This time, the shock wore off quickly and Ray was groaning softly, mostly in frustration before he was kissing back. When the demon pulled away this time, he was smiling, though his expression betrayed his true emotions. "...that's still kind of weird. I mean...yeah you're a woman right now but you're still Ryan." He turned on his heel, ignoring the demon's soft laughter as he started walking back home. "...so what are you and Gavin doing for your first date?"

"...shit, we have to do that, don't we." 

Ray burst into laughter in the next second, reaching over to once again draw Ryan close as they walked. "Don't worry, I got an idea for you."


	15. Mambo Number 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Mavin with the start of the date at the end.

What Gavin expected to wake up to at eight or so the next morning was Ray kicking him in the leg and telling him to stop drooling on his floor. What Gavin really expected was a cranky hungover Michael shouting at him and the two lads shuffling about trying to sober up and make their way back home. He expected a hyperactive Ryan still bounding around the apartment and snuggling into their laps as they tried to get comfortable. He expected anything and everything but the gentle hum of a coffee maker and the bathroom being his to take. 

He stumbled in after greeting Michael, who was now nestled on the couch with a hot washcloth over his face and began to wash his own face down. He was groggy, his eyes unfocused and looking in the mirror made him squint slightly. He felt drained and bags similar to the other members of AH now rested under his eyes. He groaned softly, prodding at them gently as he thought over what had happened last night. He didn't recall any dreams and had slept quite a long time, since having passed out until just now. He assumed it was a solid sleep and Ryan hadn't done anything to disturb him. So it was without a doubt confusing to him as to why he looked so...tired. 

He finished his business, walking out of the bathroom slowly, unsure of his steps and flinching when he heard the beeping of the coffee alerting them. He glanced at Michael who was surely not getting up, rolled his eyes a bit and reached out to pet the curly red locks of hair before making his way to retrieve them some mugs. Once back near the couch, he was perching on the shorter man's legs and setting his coffee nearby on the table. 

"Got you some coffee, boi." 

"...thanks boi." Michael groaned, pulling off the washcloth slowly and reaching out for his mug, sitting up without disturbing the guest on top of him and taking a sip. He stared up briefly at his best friend before a soft chuckle was escaping him, "...you look like shit. Ryan finally get to you?" 

Gavin was yawning the moment the subject turned to his sleeplessness, stretching back against the couch and propping his feet on the table as he sighed loudly. "...I have no clue, I slept fine...just woke up like this." 

A moment's pause between them as both young men sipped at their drinks, the brit soon lowering himself ever so slightly to lean against Michael and awkwardly cuddle as neither could really fit on the couch. They didn't talk, just basking in their body warmth melding together in a comforting pot until they set aside their cups for the time being. Michael moved his arm around Gavin's shoulder, adjusting them and soon he felt the gentle touch of a hand on his chest. He smiled softly, tilting his head into his best friend's hair and both of them sighed in content bliss. 

"...you happy with Ryan, Gavvy? I mean...it seemed kinda sudden that you two got together...didn't...even think you really liked him like that." 

"...I don't even really know if I do, Michael...to be honest, it just...felt really good to make him happy. He wants to be a part of all of our lives...and I just felt like the more I thought about it the more I wanted to help him get that." Gavin sighed, resting his face next on the Jersey boy's chest and inhaled slightly. He'd be lying if he didn't say he enjoyed Michael's scent. It reminded him of toasted bread in a way, something so odd to smell casually but enjoyable all the same. "...I love seeing Ryan happy." He said flat out then tilted his head up to look at Michael's face, "...are you mad at me?" 

He watched the freckle tinted face morph into a grin but noted how the smile didn't actually reach his boy's eyes. "What? Gavin! Please! I'm not going to be mad at you just because you're dating one of our friends! ...I...I don't own you or something." Michael trailed off, frowning and glancing off to the side. "...kinda jealous though." He admitted after a moment, the freckles growing darker as his face lit up red in embarrassment. He heard a squeak come from the brit and he was moving a hand to cover his face. 

"Michael?! Why are you jealous?!" 

"...I just...thought that...I'd wind up being the next person you asked out." 

Another beat of awkward silence before both were dissolving into giggles, Michael pushing at Gavin to get off his chest so he could sit up more but wound up with the man now on his lap, pinning him down with his hands. He blinked up at him, watching as the brit re-positioned his hands and legs, practically straddling him as he smiled warmly.  


"...I would've loved to, Michael." Gavin muttered, leaning down gently to kiss the top of the burning forehead of his friend. "...I just...didn't think you would've wanted that...we were kind of just blokes with benefits right? and ...I'm a right horny bugger." The confession came out flat, with an expression on the man's face that had Michael bursting into loud laughter. The brit was swatting at him gently, watching for the giggles to die down once more before he was sprawling across the man's chest like a cat, sighing as he continued, "...and you're not and I thought...that might be really awkward for you and I didn't want to put you through that...you're not, I mean...I...just...didn't want you to feel pressured boi." 

Michael smiled at him, reaching behind the man's head to intertwine his fingers into his hair and draw them together. Their lips mashed, a soft kiss that was drawing out the faintest of groans from the brit as he felt Michael's teeth gently nip at his bottom lip. When they pulled apart, the hand in his hair was now moving to his cheek, gently touching where his scruff was beginning to show. 

"...that's why you're my best friend, Gavin. You do shit like that that just shows how much you fucking get me. No one else knows how to deal with me." 

A laugh was shared before drifting into a quiet moment, both men readjusting themselves till they were certain they could finally be comfortable in the position. Another kiss, soft and short, before Gavin was burying his face into Michael's chest. 

"...where's Ryan and Ray?" He muttered against the fabric, closing his eyes as the warmth shared by them was pouring through his body. He was certain it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep again, yawning slightly when he acknowledged it. Michael grunted, reaching out for his phone on the table and once in his grasp, he was unlocking to pull up his text messages. He turned his phone towards the brit and watched in amusement as Gavin squinted to read it at that angle. "...ask Vav if he owns a suit...of course I do, you bloody donut. What does Ray think I wear to formal occasions? My shorts?" 

"Don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger." The only sound between them was the ticking of the keys as Michael replied to the text, setting his phone just by Gavin's head before he was stretching his arms back. "They went out somewhere, woke me up and said they'd be back in a couple of hours or something." A pause and then Michael was laughing, soft and filled with the occasional snort. "...think they're banging?" 

"Michael!!!"

"Michael!" Came the mimicked reply and their near instant squabble was interrupted by the dinging of a text message. The Jersey boy was quick to grab it, holding it out of reach of the smaller man as he was lunging for it and read the text upside down as they struggled. "...go get it." He heard Gavin let out a confused 'what' and he lowered the phone to show him the exact same message he just read aloud. "Ray says to go get your suit. Looks like we're going to your place, boi."

 

Michael stared at the floor as he stepped over the tossed aside laundry, frowning as he heard a distinct meowing in the distance. Gavin's cat was probably hiding somewhere in the middle of this mess and he quickly tugged his earbuds into his jeans pocket to protect them from any biting. "...did you clean at all since I was last here?" He muttered, only to pause again when he saw something familiar and sighed loudly. "...no, you didn't." He answered himself and Gavin was letting out a loud protest at that, arguing that he had. When the brit turned the corner from his bedroom to continue the argument however, Michael was holding up an empty beer bottle that had 'to my lovely boi' written across it and hearts all over. 

"...I could've sworn I cleaned since then! I'm not normally this messy, Michael, you know that! I've just been...preoccupied..." 

The Jersey boy was rolling his eyes, going to toss away the bottle and make his way through the other trash on the floor. If there was one thing that the two didn't mesh well with together it was the state of their homes. While Gavin was correct, he normally wasn't this much of a mess, he still wasn't as clean as Michael's standards demanded. Clothes were being retrieved, quickly organized into piles by the laundry room and the young man was muttering to himself as he inspected them beforehand. Lights, darks, whites, all in order by the time he heard his best friend shouting that he had found the suit and he rolled his eyes yet again. "Yeah sure, you keep up with that, I'll just be your fucking maid over here!" 

He had made it through the entire living room by the time Gavin had fully emerged from the bedroom, now dressed in his suit. He tugged at the tie gently, loosening it from his neck as he stepped out into the hall, catching his best friend's attention just as Michael was about to turn on the washer. He looked up, managing to see a glimpse of the blush on that freckle face and a soft smile crept over his lips as he walked closer. 

"How do I look, Michael?" He was leaning against the frame of the laundry room door, smirking as he watched his best friend quickly avoid looking at him directly. "...that good?" 

Michael was focusing entirely on the laundry, taking a deep breath as he pretended to fiddle over the buttons. A useless venture as he knew the machine all too well, this wouldn't be the first time he's used it. It wasn't the first time he had ever seen Gavin in a suit either. Though the last time had been brief, with the brit having to mingle with other people and Michael's own attention being caught by those at the party who wanted him all for themselves. The crisp pure white collared shirt underneath that black jacket. He wasn't even sure how the hell the young man managed to get pleated dress pants that fit his form so nicely. It had to have been tailor made judging by the way it framed his long legs and ass. The tie though, the tie was what really captured Michael's attention when he saw this getup. It wasn't anything fancy, satin black with no design and just hung there, but it was something so formal and jarring that you would never expect someone at Rooster Teeth to wear it. Especially someone like Gavin, the same young man who just last week was asking people if it was possible to close off your own anus permanently at will. 

Once the washer was going, he had no other escape, he had to look at Gavin or it'd be too awkward between them. He sighed, lowering his hand, steeling his nerves before he finally looked and that blush returned full-throttle to his face. His friend had even lightly ruffled his hair in a way that looked well put together but at the same time soft and inviting. The smirk plastered across Gavin's lips was playful and he knew in a few brief seconds that his best friend had already figured out his train of thought. Even more so because the brit was now muttering under his breath the exact prominent sentence in Michael's mind. 

"Pretty damn hot?" He was reaching up slowly, hands going around Michael's waist, before he was wrapping him in a loose hug, pressing them close together. He smiled as he watched those brown eyes quickly look away, leaning in to kiss between them gently as he chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes, you're blushing Michael." 

"...lookin good..." Was all he could manage in response, shuddering gently as he was pressed back against the washer behind him. "...lookin really good..." He was tilting his head back to kiss at Gavin's lips, both hands coming up to grasp gently at his face and he felt the hands on his back press tighter against him. "...Gavin..." He groaned through their lips, pulling back to speak. "...goddammit Gavin, you got dressed up for that bullshit and now you're making me want to rip your fucking clothes off." The salty pout got a laugh out of his friend and soon the black jacket was being pulled away and set aside on the nearby laundry counter. 

"Want me to try and make you feel good, boi?" 

Michael was nodding quickly, grunting as he felt the hands move to tug at his jeans' waist. "...don't have to try, Gavvers...you always do...don't need to come all over you to feel good." He was moving to help unbutton his pants, pull the zipper down and slip them down past his knees. He felt himself being prodded and he obeyed the silent command, hoisting himself up onto the washer behind him carefully. The vibrating of the machine felt weird to him at first but quickly he was getting used to it, adjusting his position till it felt calmer against his legs. 

He watched the smirk return to Gavin's face, nearly groaning audibly as his best friend's voice came out low and rough with the next line he spoke, "Gonna try and make you come anyways." He loved it when Gavin got dominant, though he'd never admit that out loud. He knew his friend trusted him and he knew he ultimately liked being on top but those moments when the brit was forceful, strong and intimidating always sent a shiver up his spine. He felt the hands move to grasp his wrists, moving them aside as he pushed up Michael's shirt and fingers draw over the bulge in his shorts. 

"Fucking hell, hurry up..." The commentary earned a taunting noise from the one in control and he was tilting his head back to rest against the dryer above him. He was rewarded for his silence shortly after, feeling a tongue replace the fingers and lap across the thin fabric of his underwear. Michael hissed through his teeth, bucking up into the sensation, one hand going to the head of hair that blocked all view of what was really going on in his lap. He didn't dare grip it at this point, instead just lightly petting through it as he felt the tongue hungrily soaking through his shorts. 

Gavin was teasing him in the worst of ways but in a way it felt almost comforting. He knew all too well the trouble Michael went through daily and wasn't trying to remind him of it but simply remind the young man of who was indeed in charge at this point. He could feel the muscles under his tongue tense up then relax with each swipe across the bulge and as he heard another whine of frustration he was finally moving to free the budding erection from it's confinement. He heard the hissing return, mostly due to the chilly air of the house and he was quickly to take the length into his grasp and start coating it back with his saliva and tongue. 

He could feel the fingers in his hair trying to resist curling the best they could, more so when he started to return to places he knew his best friend was more sensitive in. Across the skin protecting his balls, following the vein with the tip of his tongue and sucking just beneath the head of his cock. He was listening to each sound his boy made, expanding his arms to rest on the legs underneath him to feel the way his body writhed and finally he was taking the tip fully into his mouth. Michael cried out sharply, gasping and his hand slipped, gripping tight into Gavin's hair as he apologized quickly. Gavin just hummed happily around the head resting on his tongue, forcing back laughter when he caused the Jersey boy to slam his head briefly against the dryer because of it. When some of it slipped out, Michael was smacking him with the same hand in his hair and he apologized with taking more of the length in. 

He stopped part of the way, resting his gag reflex that was quickly surfacing. He knew how to deal with this, knew how to breathe and work with it though it was too often stronger than his own will. He waited, calming down before swallowing and taking the rest of the cock to the back of his throat. He heard Michael moaning loudly above him, felt the fingers return their grip back and he was smiling despite soft tears welling up in his eyes. He teased his tongue as far as it could move before he was drawing back, releasing his throat and taking a deep breath to settle his nerves again. 

A distraction to outweigh the sensation, rolling his tongue about and giving brief but hard sucks around the head, bobbing up and down in quick succession. He kept moving, never giving a break until he could feel himself ready to go again and he was reveling in the excited happy noises Michael was making each time he felt him against his throat. He was slowing down when he started to feel the fingers slip from his hair, knowing too well that meant that his boy was growing tired and he soon moved off of his cock with a solid wet pop of his lips. He drew his tongue across them, tasting the last of Michael before he smiled up at the red freckle face smiling back at him. 

"Feel good?" 

"...f-fucking great..." 

Gavin was beaming, now wiping away the excess drool on his lips with his thumb and straightening up, going to help Michael down off of the washer with careful hands. Before he could say anything more, he was watching the fellow lad quickly pull off his pants completely, tugging his shorts free to dump them in the washer with the other clothes and he was chuckling loudly at the display. 

"What?! It's got your stinkin' drool all over it! I'm not wearing that around for the rest of the day!" Michael protested, throwing his hands up before reaching down for his pants and retrieving his phone to check the time. He saw a message from Ray again, sighing and showing Gavin as he folded up his pants slowly. "Ray says to meet Ryan outside in thirty minutes...and that was sent like....ten minutes ago." He watched Gavin fidget, muttering a cuss as he stumbled into the living room and called out to him, "HEY! You still have my spare clothes over here?!" He waited, listening for the location and once he had it, he was smiling-moving for the bedroom slowly now. He heard the front door slam behind him and he hesitated as soon as he was standing beside the King sized bed. 

He bit his lower lip for a moment, weighing his options and briefly moving his legs to judge the state of his erection as it was. A light frustrated groan escaped him, thankful for what little Gavin could do but also cursing himself for having riled his body up. He retrieved his bag from the closet, locating his clothes inside and slid down to the floor as he stared at the clean pair of undershorts in his grasp. His hands clenched them tighter, sighing loudly as he thrust his head back against the side of the bed with a more audible groan. 

"Why can't you work right?!" He demanded from no one, yelling at himself mostly before drawing his arm and the fabric over his eyes. He reached down with his free hand, finding his cock quickly and beginning the session anew, stroking slowly but steadily as he began to build up the feeling again. "C'mon...! Gavin felt so good...he did so good...fuck! ....why do you need this?!" He reached for his own neck then, clamping down tightly around it and tried to focus on the feeling as he stroked himself. It wasn't the same. He hissed in frustration, rolling his body to face the bed and resting partially against it as he tried again, pinning down the exact spots he was certain had been pressed before.  
It wasn't the same. 

It was enough however to distract him, making him unable to notice the sound of the front door again or the voice calling out that he would be right back. Didn't hear the footsteps leading to the bedroom or the soft noise of surprise when Gavin wound up frozen in the doorway staring at him. Didn't hear when the young man was asking him if he was alright, asking him what he was doing with his hands and he nearly screamed out when he let go again this time. He was half desperate to rig something up on the fly, closing his eyes as he pressed his face against the mattress below him running through a list of items he was certain he could use. He barely registered the touch on his shoulders or the thin soft fabric that was looping under his neck. What he did feel, what he did notice right away however was the pressure it brought as it was pulled back tightly. It was quickly becoming an inescapeable collar around his neck, causing him to gasp in delight as it brought on the sensation he was so desperately searching for. He quickly found his pace between his legs again, using both hands now that they were free to do so as he moaned breathlessly. He felt a soft grip in his hair as well, easing him forward when the fabric choking him relaxed briefly and barely caught the voice whispering to him that he was going to be okay. 

He let out a pained little noise at the loss of contact on his neck, heaving in a breath and swallowing through his drying mouth. He gave the pitiful means of begging, asking to be choked again and he felt the tightness comply. It didn't take long for his body to react to it, his one hand reaching to quickly take hold of the sheets covering the bed as he cried out in a broken tone and came through his fingers, spilling onto the floor and frame beside him. Exhaustion hit him like a brick, making him slump against the side as the orgasm's sensitivity began to slowly die. He expected the cloth to leave his neck, expected whoever was near him, helping him, to just leave him there to deal with it but he felt instead the fabric twisting gently. He blinked slowly, lifting his head up and let out a soft gasp when it was finished moving. He reached with his clean hand to feel along it, slowly coming to realize that it was in fact a tie that was now gently tied about his neck in a bow. He blushed vibrantly, realizing he probably looked like he was wearing a feminine collar and he tilted his head back to look at the source of it. 

Gavin smiled down over him, his neck now bare of the ornament and his fingers threading through Michael's hair in encouragement. He was talking softly, telling him how he amazing he was and how good he must feel, urging him to rest back against the bed. When Michael complied, he was moving to wipe his hands and crotch clean with a discarded towel, leaning over him and capturing his lips once more. The kiss was soft but held for a significant amount of time, making them both breathless as he pulled away.  
As Gavin was touching his face, he was flooding back to his senses more and soon Michael was groaning uncomfortably, shifting on the bed. 

"Gav, m'fine." He grunted, pushing away the hands and sighing. "...stop doing whatever you're doing and go do whatever you were going to do..." He felt a hand travel to his chest and he was pushing at that too. "I said I'm fine, Gavin. Just need a nap..." He smiled, earning another kiss before the brit was moving to grab his wallet, what he came in here for, and make his way back out. "Hey stupid!" Gavin paused in the doorway, "don't forget your fucking tie." 

"Nah boi, I think I look better without it." A wink and Michael was blushing brightly, arms going to cover his face as the lad was sprinting out with a soft flood of laughter. Gavin made his way through the front door, closing it gently behind him as he tucked his wallet away. He glanced upward at the incubus who had been waiting for him patiently, leaning against his car driver door with arms crossed. 

Ryan smiled at him warmly, readjusting his own dress shirt and tie, before going to open the passenger side for his boyfriend. 

"Cheers luv," Gavin began but was caught briefly by the demon's grasp on his sleeve and he glanced up at him again, though this time a bit nervously. "...what?" 

"...what happened to your tie?" 

"...oh knobs, must've slipped off, well my house is a bit too messy, it's probably long gone, let's get going." 

"Uh-huh, hey Gavin?" Ryan was smirking now, leaning on the upper part of the door as he waited for the human to settle into his seat. When the brit glanced up at him, he gave a more knowing expression and a tilt of the head. "Love the smell of your cologne." He closed the door after that, trying not to laugh as he pictured Gavin's realization of what he meant by that. After all, the human hadn't even managed deodorant tonight. He slipped into the driver's seat, starting the car back up gently and tilted his mirrors for a moment. 

"...where we going anyways Rye?" 

"Um...well...Ray had an idea for our first date...and honestly, once I heard it, it was kind of too perfect to pass up....so yeah, we're going on a date, though you probably already figured that out." Nervous tapping against the steering wheel as he pulled out of the driveway, keeping his eyes on the road. "...sorry in advance if I fuck this up."


	16. Date Night gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date was lovely but the company towards the end wasn't.

It didn't take long for Ryan to change his thought process, having gone from a nervous fear of failure to an absolute joy of getting it right. He was quickly making a mental note as he watched Gavin's grin forming to kiss Ray again, gender be damned. A themed film festival in the middle of nowhere, tucked in a warehouse full of excited young men and women in high class dress. People dressed as servants were passing out glasses of wine and snacks while the guests crowded in their soft chairs to applaud the amateur style show. At the end of each category someone would come up with a fake Oscar in hand and announce who won a prize, there was acceptance speeches met with cheering, and one person in a wheelchair who got his girlfriend screaming 'SMACK THAT ASS' in the background when he won. The entire night was spent not completely in tune with the show but instead with the incubus captured by the look on Gavin's face. 

Each video that played the human would lean over and point out little things to Ryan about the cinematography. From the different types of zooming shots to the fact that the brit could actually tell what kind of camera was being used to capture the footage. It floored the demon at first, dumbfounded by the expansive knowledge Gavin had. He had known that the young man had a bit of a passion for it but he wasn't exactly sure how deep it went. Seeing this reaction now however only further confirmed that Gavin was in love with it. Perhaps far more than Ryan could ever hope to be loved himself. 

The show came to an end and the two left with the majority of the crowd, hanging out by the car as people drove off with loud cheers and waves. They had put up the back door of Ryan's car, hanging in the trunk as they talked. More so Gavin was ranting and Ryan was focused intently on the movement of his lips and the tone of his voice rather than what he was saying. When he finally managed a word in edgewise, he kept to the topic, not wanting to ruin Gavin's excitement at any point. 

"Favorite film of the night?" 

Gavin scoffed, as if the question was pointless to ask and Ryan should've known immediately which was his favorite. He shrugged slightly, leaning back against the frame of the car as he smiled, "Le Chat du Diable." 

"...the cat one? Really?! That had no plot!" 

"Films don't need plots to be amazing, Ryan! It was pretty! It told a story without words! Just visuals! Do you know how hard it is to train a cat to do anything too?! That must've taken years to make!"

"I'm starting to think you're just a crazy cat person like Lindsay." 

Gavin was rolling his eyes, shaking his head, "well it's a good thing you purr then!" He watched Ryan chuckle before the demon glanced around briefly, making sure none of the remaining cars were in earshot before he let loose the mentioned sound effect. Such a deep rumble of delight that had the brit laughing in joy. "You'd never think a demon would make a noise like that!" 

"Well, most people assume that demons are strictly biblical. If we were, I wouldn't be capable of interacting with you guys so casually. Hell, love is out of the question..." His voice trailed off gently and he was blushing slightly, still nervous about his feelings. 

"...Ryan." Gavin began, reaching out for his arm and tugging on the dress shirt until the focus was back on him. "...you're doing well." He smiled, earning one back. "Really well...I mean, not that you were doing wrong before but...opening up like this is pretty difficult isn't it? This date was pretty damn amazing!" 

"...you can thank Ray for that, that wasn't me. I admit, I didn't have a clue what to do..." 

Gavin was scooting closer, moving to lean against Ryan's arm gently. "Ray may have picked the place but the company was top. Thanks. I had a lot of fun." He smiled, hearing the purring start up again and couldn't help a chuckle that escaped him. As they sat there, watching the last car to leave the area with the setup crew inside of it, the lights no longer supporting them save for the one in the car itself, the human was beginning to think further on the subject. He frowned, biting his lower lip as he tapped his fingers against the demon's arm beside him and eventually tilted his head back to look up at him. "...you really want all of us?"

"...I don't think I really want you guys...so much as it feels very...good to be with you, even for brief moments...I'd put all my money on the fact that it is love...that's what it feels like...and I know, asking for anything beyond what I already have is a lot..." Ryan frowned suddenly, glancing to the smaller man beside him and shook his head quickly. "No! Wait, that came out wrong...I mean...I'm very happy that you-and I-I mean..." He was stumbling over his words, cringing as they came out a confusing mess and both hands went to quickly cover his face. "...sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, luv. I'm just thinking...there's someone else who may be up to a little more than just standing on the sidelines." Gavin smiled as the incubus looked up from his hands to him. "...but I think we should ease him into it...very slowly...and I think I know what our second date should be." He watched the demon smile, quickly moving to kiss his cheek before he was laughing and scrambling over the backseats to climb his way to the front and settle in the passenger side. Ryan was chuckling at his antics before going to close up the back, hesitating just a moment as he felt a shiver roll down his spine and he glanced around out in the dark. Gavin called back to him and he shook off the feeling, going to close the door and make his way to the driver's side. 

They started the car again, with the human now fidgeting in excitement and ruffling through the compartments to use his own energy that now filled over. He was quick to notice an object in one of the containers and held it up, examining the mp3 player with a tilt of the head. "Ryan? You listen to music?" 

"Oh that was Ray's idea as well. He said my car got too quiet and insisted that I buy a player and a dock so whoever was in the passenger seat could control it." The incubus sighed loudly, "but he failed to tell me what music is appropriate...so I just filled it with the past twenty years of the most popular music." He watched Gavin go to set the system up out of the corner of his eye, smiling slightly as he pulled out of the field. He couldn't help but think that Ray deserved more of a kiss at his rate. The kid was really starting to make his life much easier. At least he thought that until the first song on the shuffle came on and Gavin was bursting into high pitched giggles. He glanced over in a panic, eyes widening at the hysterics his boyfriend had delved into, "what?! What's wrong?!" 

"You have Call Me Maybe on here!" 

"IS THAT BAD?!" 

"HAVE YOU EVEN LISTENED TO THIS SONG, RYAN?!" The demon paused at that, actually focusing on the lyrics now and soon enough a blush came over his features. 

"...well to be fair, it's a pretty accurate representation of my life currently." 

His commentary just seemed to make Gavin laugh harder and now he saw the young man reaching for his cell phone to text someone, no doubt going to tell the lads about Ryan's horrible "taste" in music and he was quickly reaching over to grab it. With a protest squawk Gavin was leaning out of the way, holding his phone up in the air. They were both laughing as the demon went to deploy dirty tactics to get the phone, tickling and pinching and making Gavin unbuckle his seat belt to climb into the back and out of reach.   
"Don't do that when I'm driving! That's dangerous!" 

"Rye, calm down, you're a demon, you've got like...sixth senses or something!" 

"Doesn't make me a safe driver! What if I hit something and had to slam on the brakes?! You'd go flying through the windshield!" 

"Nah!" 

"...nah?! Yes you would-" as if on cue, summoned by the gods of irony itself, something barrelled in front of the car and Ryan was quickly moving to put his arm out and stop the human from doing just as he said he would. The slam on the brakes came just in time, the shadow darting out of the headlights before either of them could get a good look at it. A moment of stunned silence escaped them, before Gavin was finally muttering out in a small voice, 

"...what the bloody hell was that."

 

"Ryan, get back in the car!" The brit was nervous and it showed in his voice as he called from the passenger side again, the window rolled down part of the way as he watched the incubus step out into the nearby grass knoll. They had pulled over after the incident and Ryan was insistent on making sure nothing was still running out there, or perhaps just trying to figure out what it had been for his curiosity's sake. He was moving slow out into the forested area, eyes now glowing red in the darkness as they changed to allow him to see better in the dark. "Ryan!" He called out louder, sighing then quickly added, "Get back in here or you're not getting laid tonight!" 

He watched the incubus snort loudly and slowly Ryan turned to look back at him, the red eyes glowing against the dark of the night. "Really, Gavin? Wasn't even aware that was in the plans for tonight!" He chuckled, going to start making his way back but he saw his boyfriend flinch and eyes widen. He glanced back over his shoulder, trying to see what had captured his attention but quickly there was something grabbing hold of him. He opened his mouth to cry out in surprise but a clawed hand clasped over it and he was yanked back into the darkness. 

Gavin only saw the figure for a moment, then the red eyes he was getting used to seeing were gone. He let out an alarmed breath, hand going for the door handle quickly but he froze in the next second. Something had grabbed Ryan, he knew that for sure and his first reaction was to run out and protect the man...but now that his common sense was flooding back into him, he came to the reality of the situation. He was weak, far weaker than the incubus was and if something had grabbed him so easily-sending himself out there to combat it would prove fruitless and only make it harder for Ryan to fight it off. He scrambled for his phone, pushing up the window quickly, dialing with one hand and pressing it to his ear as panicked breaths started to escape him. He glanced at the driver's wheel, the keys still in the ignition and he was scrambling over into that seat as Geoff picked up.

"What, Dickhead, it's like eleven-" Geoff's groggy voice was cut off by a shout from the brit.

"GEOFF HOW DO I DRIVE?!" 

"Drive?! What the hell are you doing?!" 

"Something grabbed Ryan, we were out on a date and we nearly hit something and he went to go see what it was and then suddenly there was this dark thing and a hand and it grabbed him and he's gone, Geoff! He's gone and I can't go out there, if it's got him, it'll kill me instantly, I need to do something-I've got a car, maybe I can hit it! I don't know! Geoff, I don't know! What do I do!?"

"Jesus Christ Gavin, okay, okay, calm down. Where are you?!" 

"We're out by Twin Creek Meadows-past Hornsby Bend-Geoff! What if it kills him?! Do I call the police?! Can I call the police when a demon is kidnapped?!" 

"Stay there-I'm getting in my car now. I'll come get you. Okay, just don't do anything stupid!" 

"I can't not do anything!" 

Geoff groaned loudly on the other end of the phone, "Well getting yourself killed won't help anyone!" The sound of a car door slamming and an engine starting up, voice calling out to his wife as he backed out of the driveway quickly. "Just, calm down. Ryan's probably fine. We saw what he could do remember? Fucker broke a boulder with his fist. He's probably kicking the shit out of whatever it is."

"...what if it's kicking the shit out of him..." 

"Gavin. Trust Ryan. Remember what we were all agreeing to do?! We all want to trust Ryan and trust what he is and what he can do. Shit, I know, it's scary. Hell, I'm scared too. But being scared and being brave sometimes come hand in hand. You can do both at the same time. I gotta hang up buddy, just...sit tight, don't do anything. Keep the car running so I can see your lights." The phone cut off and Gavin became quickly aware of just how creepy the area was at night. He shuddered, sinking into the driver's seat and reaching to quickly hit the door lock button. 

"Hurry up, Geoff." He muttered, hands going to thread through his hair tightly as he curled himself further into a protective little ball. He stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, only flinching at the smallest of sounds and sinking lower into the seat to hide. He heard the wind whipping, animal noises he couldn't quite place, the sound of cars in the distance. He didn't relax when he heard one pull up close, not until there was a knock on the window and he glanced upward to see Geoff standing there, Jack close behind him. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and was scrambling to unlock the door, practically flinging himself into the arms of his friend. Geoff held him for a moment, shushing him gently as he rubbed his back and the two older men were ushering him to his car.

"Which way did Ryan get taken?" He asked, and looked in the direction Gavin was pointing. He narrowed his eyes, retrieving any valuables from Ryan's car and tossing them in with the boy who now sat in his backseat, going to pull a deer spotlight from the trunk. He had never been more thankful for his company's need for random items, parking the large contraption on the hood of Ryan's car and flipping the switch to illuminate the expansive field and trees around them. Jack hovered near Gavin, keep a protective hand on his shoulder as they scanned the area. 

No sign of anything, no animals, no moving brush or even any sounds now. It a sudden stillness in the air with everyone dead silent. Just as Geoff was about to make another sweeping motion with the light however, a horrid scream erupted from the night and he nearly dropped the machine. Jack and Gavin were flinching, both edging closer against the car as the sound carried out over the fields with an eerie echo, seemingly bouncing off nothing. It took them a moment to register the tone of the scream and Geoff's heart was sinking, panic filling his voice as he dared to call out. 

"RYAN?!" He screamed and heard a rustle of plants nearby. He quickly heaved the spotlight in that direction, watching as the trees nearby began to shake and ultimately pull out of their roots. They were knocked over, the incubus emerging from the wreckage on all fours, all of his features fully extended as he raced towards the light and over the human's head. He perched on the top of his car, hissing violently in the direction he just came, wings flared in an intimidation factor. He was bleeding, the blood starting from his neck and dripping to the hood of his car now, soaked through his shirt that was torn and ragged. 

All humans were jumping at his sudden appearance, then staring in horror as the demon continued to hiss and roar. All of his attention drawn to that one spot before he was digging his nails into the metal of the vehicle. With a tremendous intake of breath, he summoned fire, something so mind blowing that he was making the three men near him scream in surprise. He unleashed the torrent out into the field, the color changing from reds and yellows to deep blues and purples. While none of the plant life caught the flames, some creature was burned, evident by the screaming that followed and a shadow flew past all of them into the night. 

Ryan hissed after it, turning his whole body to unleash more fire in that direction as well and all that could be seen was a winged creature flying past the light of the moon. When it left their eyesight, the demon was panting, groaning as his whole body shook with weakness. He looked to Geoff first, expression showing he was shocked to see him before he looked to Jack and finally settled on Gavin. A weak smile crossed his lips at seeing his boyfriend safe and sound before he felt himself topple forward and come crashing down between the two cars with a sickening thud. 

"RYAN!" 

 

Michael had spent most of the day in bed, sleeping away his exhaustion until he finally felt like he couldn't stand the thought of being there any longer. He moved slowly off of the mattress, crossed his way into Gavin's kitchen to grab a drink and thought better of walking around the house in just a tie collar. He got dressed, checked the laundry and put in a new load before finally settling in front of the tv to finish off his drink. He was used to Gavin's house, probably a bit more than any best friend really should, knowing nearly where everything was and what channels went to what in terms of his tv provider. He knew the password to his WiFi, where he kept his food, how to use shower and all details in between. He debated momentarily ordering a pizza as he stared at a commercial involving just that and glanced to the clock nearby to see if he had time to do so. Most places closed at nine or ten and now he could see it was about one, almost two in the morning. 

He sighed audibly, giving up on the notion and just went to raid the pantry for anything he could deem edible. He knew Gavin also had a habit of never throwing anything out and eating on the run. He had the slight hope that his best friend would bring back something to eat but he knew not to rely on it. Especially when he heard the sound of two cars pulling into the driveway. He frowned at that, knowing all too well that Gavin couldn't drive and he was making his way to peer out the window. Geoff's car, he recognized instantly and he was moving to open the door for them. What he hadn't expected was to see Ryan now on the shoulders of the two other gents, heaving his limp demonic body into the house before exhaustively dropping him to the floor. 

"Holy hell, he weighs a ton!" Geoff groaned loudly, dropping to his knees beside the incubus. Gavin was stepping over them, not even hesitating to pull Michael into a quick hug, leaving the Jersey boy bewildered for a moment before he let go and dropped down beside his boyfriend. 

"What the hell happened on your date?! Weren't you guys going to some movie thing?! Was it that immersive!?" 

"No! Something grabbed Ryan!" Gavin was reaching for the incubus, holding up his head gently to view the wound on his neck and cringed at the dried blood there. Jack was reaching to cover his hands with his own, taking the demon from his grasp. 

"You have a first aid kit, Gavin?" The brit was bolting up from his spot before Jack could say anything more, racing to retrieve it and Michael inched closer before sitting beside them ultimately. 

"...what the hell grabbed him?" 

"We don't know. Gavin called Geoff in a panic, Geoff picked me up and we drove out to help him but whatever had Ryan hurt him and made him attack it. Gavin said he didn't see anything but a dark figure...and we all saw the thing fly away." 

Michael frowned as Jack spoke, reaching out to the demon to pet his hair in a lame attempt at comfort. Until that is that he noticed that Geoff was staring at him curiously and he glanced at him instead. "...what the fuck are you looking at?" 

"...are you wearing a tie around your neck?" 

Michael flushed bright red as he quickly reached to yank the tie off his neck and shove at Geoff, who just stared at him in confusion until he could pick up the free tie and examine it. Gavin was returning then, dropping the kit beside Jack and the two were immediately starting to work on the wound. They cleaned off the blood, everyone hissing at visible teeth marks in the skin where Ryan's neck met his shoulder, just above his collar bone. 

"...holy shit, he got attacked by a vampire!" Geoff was urgently muttering, holding up both hands then as they ringed furiously. "Shit, shit, shit, a fucking vampire! Look at those holes, that's freaky as dicks man!" He jolted further when Ryan hissed through his exhaustion, the pain from the wound striking up when Jack started to apply bandages to it. "Ryan, you awake?" He reached for the man's chin, to hold it up as the red eyes began to blink wearily. "Hey! You are! ...was that seriously a fucking vampire?"

"Oh sure Geoff, don't ask if he's okay or anything you pleb." 

"Hey, he's Ryan! He's fine! He's been hurt worse I'm sure!"

Before they could say anything more, the incubus was hissing at them, pulling away from the first aid and perching back on all fours. He flared his wings again, though they shuddered with the movement and he stumbled backwards with the heavy weight of them. He backed away from Gavin's touch when his boyfriend reached out to him, hissing at that hand as well before he was racing off towards a corner of the room and curling himself into a tight protective ball. The humans exchanged glances, worry flooding their features. 

"...Rye? ...you okay?" 

Gavin didn't get any response, watching as a wing just covered the man's face as though he was hiding. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking to Geoff who gave him an unsure smile and he smiled back. 

"Let him have a break, probably shaken up." 

A low sigh escaped all of them before Michael was throwing his hands up, "WE ARE DRAMA CENTRAL LATELY! Why is everything just suddenly happening?!" 

"Beats me-Gav, you got a beer? I'm not going to get any sleep tonight after this, might as well hang out." 

"Always Sunny was running a marathon." 

"Fuck yes, we're watching that." 

They moved in front of the tv, forming a weird circle with the couch partially and passing drinks down the line before Gavin was retrieving a blanket to drape over the incubus. Michael was quick to turn on the tv, the humans glancing over occasionally at the demon but tried to keep the mood light and reassuring for Gavin as they chatted noisily. There was little they could do until Ryan let them help after all.

Halfway through the second episode in their watch, Michael had spoken up about texting Ray, who had quickly asked how Gavin's date went. With the attention now on him, the teasing began as he was immediately gushing about the details. 

"It was a lovely time, I wish it hadn't ended so badly. A film festival was perfect!" He was saying and Geoff was laughing loudly as he nodded. It had been, something so simple yet one thing the young man was sure to love. Michael made a comment about how much the lads knew about each other and a moment of awkward silence followed. "...you know, I was thinking about that earlier." Gavin continued, hands fiddling with his beer that he had already accidentally spilled once. "...about how we all know each other so well."

Michael tilted his head up at the young man, the two gents now having their full attention on Gavin as he continued to stare at his drink. "...yeah boi? ...what about it?" 

"...ever think maybe, we're all kind of perfect for each other?" 

"...what kind of gay bullshit is that-" 

Gavin sputtered, interrupting the older man before he could continue, his face now bright red. "No Geoff, not all of it has to be gay! Like think about it! There's people who are like...matches made in heaven but they don't love each other exactly like that!" 

"Ooooh, you mean like you and Michael." 

"GEOFF!" 

They were all laughing, though the two lads were now significantly quieter. It took them a bit before they glanced at each other again, ignoring Jack pointing out a joke that Geoff loved in the show and slowly they stood up, facing each other. Gavin went to speak, hesitating and Michael just nodded before the two made their way to the bedroom. They heard Geoff call out to use a condom but they shut him out with a click of the door. 

"How'd you know I wanted to talk to you?" 

"Gavvy, please. I know so much about you, remember? ...you had that look on your stupid face. You know the one." Michael was mimicking it, making a silly noise that had his best friend laughing somewhat. "...what's wrong, boi? Is it something with Ryan? ...do you...want to stop being...blokes with benefits?" The frown on his face was evident, something pained in it as well as he looked to the floor. "...I get it." 

"Actually Michael...I want the opposite."

 

"You think they're banging for real?" Geoff asked his friend, glancing over at the bearded man who just rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Oh yes Geoff, in fact, can't you hear Gavin's stupid sounding moans?" He mimicked the sound he heard at work all too often and the two were laughing together before turning their attention back to the tv. "...though Gavin does have a point." Jack said after a moment, sighing and leaning back against the couch. "...the way we are all, it kinda is like we're made for each other. Hell, Ryan must..." His voice trailed off, giving the sleeping demon a wary glance then continued in a more hushed tone. "...Ryan must see it. If he's in love with us." Geoff seemed nervous with the topic, fingers tapping against the beer before he stood and set the bottle aside. 

"Speaking of, I should probably check on the big guy." He walked over, reaching out for the blanketed wing and knelt down to make sure Ryan was still breathing. He was quick to assume he was still asleep, glancing over his shoulder at Jack and giving a thumbs as he turned to head back to the seat. He saw his best friend's eyes widen, a look of horror come over his face and suddenly there was a looming presence behind him. Before Jack could get the warning out, his instincts kicked in and he was driving a hard elbow to the stomach of the incubus, making Ryan grunt and clutch at his abdomen in mild pain. Geoff whirled around, taking a step back and his heart sank at the appearance of the third gent. 

Ryan was still shaking, though his red eyes now had a mixture of yellow in them, lining the slit pupils that seemed to be entirely focused on Geoff in front of him. When he opened his mouth, there was drool dripping to the carpet, his fangs elongated compared to normal and his whole body appeared to now be covered in those glowing tattoo like markings. Geoff called out to him, a warning tone before the demon was crouching back on his feet, hissing and preparing to strike again. 

He saw the color draining from the demon's face, a look very much akin to that of when they had clashed in the McDonald's bathroom before and Geoff was quickly racing backwards to get away. "Ryan, don't you fucking dare!"

His panicked voice caught the attention of the lads and they were running out of the bedroom just in time to catch the demon crawling across the wall and leaping towards Geoff with claws outstretched. In that second, Michael jumped forward, fist pulling back and connecting with Ryan's face in a moment that almost seemed to stop time itself. A loud sickening crack followed, as if a bone had been broken and the incubus went sailing across the room, slamming into the wall opposite of them. Geoff had fallen back against the carpet, Jack was on his feet and staring between the fallen demon and Michael, Gavin was now frozen where he stood in the hallway and Michael himself was now staring at his fist in amazement. 

After a still moment, Jack finally spoke, hand going up to run through his own hair nervously, "...holy shit Michael, how did you do that?" 

"...I don't know..." Came the honest answer, the Jersey boy's voice shaking as he felt the bruising now forming on his knuckles. "...I just...had to stop him...I didn't think it'd do that...I just thought maybe...it'd distract him..." He took a deep breath, shaking out that hand as he groaned lightly. "...my hand hurts like fucking hell."

"Well of course it does! You just nearly punched Ryan through a wall!"


	17. Gifts of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected drops by, the party has increased by 1 member, and things start to get weirder and weirder.

"Ow, jesus Gavin, careful!" Michael was groaning audibly as the brit was pressing the frozen container of food to his knuckles. He reached for it instead, lifting it up to briefly look at the now nearly purple hand and then was placing it back down quickly. He turned his gaze over to Jack who was once again taking the lead in looking over the injured demon, though he cringed each time he saw the budding mark on Ryan's face. It was turning the same color as his hand, evident that the strength he suddenly had affected them both greatly. "...think it was that...weird ass shit that happens when you're in trouble?" He paused, looking for the word before Gavin supplied it in a hushed tone, "yeah Adrenaline. That stuff." 

"I don't think adrenaline could manage this, Michael." Jack sighed, taking another frozen meal from Geoff and pressing it to Ryan's face as well. He make a face when he saw the bone shift and drew his one hand back to cover his own mouth, "...I think his jaw is broken." He looked to Gavin with a pitying frown but the human was offering a shaky smile back. 

"I'll fix it later, Jack. Don't worry." 

"I'll worry all I'll damn want." Geoff interjected, leaning across the table to point at Ryan now and scowled. "He fucking attacked me...! ....again!" He threw his hands into the air, sighing loudly as he sat back in his seat. "Am I that delicious?!" 

"Yes Geoff, you're the lucky charms of humans." 

"Apparently! That's the second time he's done it!" 

Gavin shook his head, gesturing to the demon as he spoke, "I think you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You keep finding him when he's got no energy and needs to eat immediately." 

"Well he has you, why didn't he just go suck you off!"

"He wasn't in his right mind!" 

"Clearly."

"Alright you two, settle down. I think we can all agree that Ryan was just hungry and panicked." Jack sighed, rubbing at his temple as he stared over at the other men. "C'mon, he even said countless times before that he doesn't want to hurt us. Maybe he even thought that you were the vampire who attacked him." 

"If there's an asshole vampire out there with my beautiful face, I'm going to sue him for identity theft." 

Michael snorted loudly, having to tilt his head back with his laughter before shaking his head. "Geoff, I really think the vampire would sooner fucking kill you than take you up in a court battle." He jumped at the sound of a phone ringing, glancing over at Jack who was answering his own cell and frowned when the man nodded and answered yes quickly. 

"Geoff, my wife wants me home. This really freaked her out, she wants to see me and make sure I'm okay." Jack was standing, looking to his best friend hopefully and Geoff moved to get up too. 

"Shit, I didn't even text my wife. She's going to be pissed. I'll take you home." Geoff paused then, glancing at Michael and Gavin, a frown ghosting over his lips. He went to speak to Gavin first but the brit stopped him almost immediately with a determined look. Geoff drew back, sighing and nodding at the silent communication. "Alright you stubborn ass, but if he gets out of line, call me and I'll come kick his ass." He looked to Michael now. "Need a ride home?" 

"...no, I'll stay with Gavin. Keep my boi safe." 

"Both of you, stay safe." Geoff was hugging each of the lads before casting a final glance at Ryan and making his way outside. Jack patted them on the shoulders as well, telling Michael to feel better before he too was following the older gent out. With the door shut, the two lads were left in silence by the table, nervously fidgeting in their seats. 

"...um..." Gavin began, sighing as he tried to muster up the courage he had before the ordeal. "...about what I said earlier, Michael."

Michael sighed loudly, a frustrated sound more than anything before he was leaning across the table and giving a quick kiss to the brit's mouth. "Shut up Gavin. The answer is yes and you know it." He felt a smile against his lips, soon smiling back and then two hands wrapping around him in a loose hug. He returned it with his own good hand, sighing as he buried his face into Gavin's shoulder. "If you're going to feed Ryan tonight though, I don't want to be even within earshot of it." 

"No worries Michael, you can have a kip in my bedroom okay?"

 

Ryan didn't wake up that night and Michael found himself snuggled into the arms of Gavin on the bed when he woke up at dawn. The light streaming in from the nearby window was enough to make him cringe and groan, wanting nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, noting the time and reminding himself he needed to go to work to finish a Rage Quit he had promised to get done by today. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping lad behind him, smiled at the peaceful look his face before wiggling out of the spooning position to get dressed in a fresh pair of clothes and make his way to the nearest bus stop. He moved quietly through the house, warily glancing around the corner at the demon who was still against the floor, a melted bag of ice against his face and the bruising coloration still evident underneath it. 

He looked to his own knuckles, surprised by the lack of injury on them now and moved his fingers experimentally to make sure they were still working fine. No pain, he noted dully and took that as he was more than prepared to head into work today. He made it to the bus stop ten minutes early, rode with people that looked just as exhausted as himself and made it to the office in record time with barely any stops made. He was greeted by Jack who was setting up a few things near the whiteboard, asked how Gavin and Ryan were doing and then how he himself was doing. 

He merely flashed his knuckles with a soft smile and Jack was returning it whole heartedly. They sat in silence for the most part as Michael started editing his video and Geoff was stuck in a meeting. Ray hadn't even shown up to work today but Jack was saying that the young man was up all night much like they had been. He yawned occasionally, took breaks every thirty minutes or so until the boss came trudging in and complained about Kerry in a light and joking tone. Before Michael could get a joke in, someone was at the door telling him he had a visitor and he was moving to get up and follow her out to the front entrance. 

He assumed his mother immediately so it was more than a shock when he was met not with a woman but instead a familiar man dressed head to toe in biker gear. Antonio. His heart quickened as he stood there flabbergasted, the sunglassed man smiling at him before removing them to offer his hand out to shake. Even leather gloves on those as well. 

"Michael, I'm so glad to see you." Michael didn't return the gesture, staring at him still. 

"...how the fuck did you get here." 

"...well your email was kind of a dead giveaway where you worked, kid." The man was laughing before going to pull a plastic bag from the backpack slung on his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm not here to stalk you. I realized I could probably get a hold of these far easier than you and decided to make a delivery." He offered the bag out, watching as Michael instantly recognized what was inside. Iron crosses. 

"Oh...shit, I had completely forgotten about this. Thanks dude. Did you seriously come all the way here from New Zealand just to give me these?" Antonio seemed puzzled at the question for a moment before shaking his head soundly. 

"Oh heavens no, Michael. I was staying with family in California when you got in contact with me. I was just a drive over!" He paused, frowning at the look on Michael's face and gestured him over to the corner to talk out of earshot. "You look troubled, is everything alright? ...has the demon directly targeted you or your friends? I come from a long line of hunters Michael, I could be of more help than just supplying crosses." 

Michael hesitated, staring at him and then shook his head slowly, "...only if you know how to stop a vampire too." 

"...a vampire? My, you lot are just a magnet for trouble aren't you." Antonio was now smiling. "Are you certain it's a vampire?" He watched Michael nod and gesture to where Ryan had been bitten but on his own neck. "Ah yes, that's definitely a sign of one. I'll call my brother, he lives in upstate California, we'll start looking into it." 

"What's the catch? You guys don't do this shit for free do you?" 

"Not normally though but think of us as that show called Ghost Hunters. We do need funding but our main goal is to help the everyday person in need, not be rich." The man was straightening up, pulling his sunglasses on. "I'll see what my brother says and contact you later, in the meantime, don't invite anyone into your building or house that seems suspicious okay?" He paused, catching another look on Michael's face and then leaned as if knowing the young man had a more important question. "...tell me what's on your mind." 

"...are you human?" 

Antonio smiled, a warm and inviting look as he chuckled and shook his head. "Michael, a better question is what makes a human any different from a monster." He pulled away, exiting out of the building with a small wave over his shoulder and was climbing on the motorcycle parked just outside the entrance. 

Michael stood there for a moment longer, watching the retreating back until it was out of sight and then slowly turned back for the office. As he walked, he heard the tinkling of metal and glanced to the crosses in the bag with a worried look. He didn't know exactly how these would affect Ryan and he was nervous about even showing them to Gavin, so he chose stuff them in his pocket instead and leave them there. He entered and Geoff looked up, greeting him with a smile. 

"Who was it?"

"Eh, some fan who wanted me to scream at them. I got them to leave." He sat down, retrieving his phone and pulled up his text messages, smiling slightly when he saw Gavin had been at the top of the list. 

_"Did you go to work?"_

_"Yeah. Did Ryan wake up yet?"_

_"No, he hasn't even moved. Still breathing though. You really knocked him out, boi."_

_"Better him being knocked out than Geoff being torn to shreds."_

_"Yeah. You coming home tonight?"_

Michael froze as he read the last text, a blush rising to his face and he glanced at the two gents who were playfully arguing across the room. Gavin had called it home. He had used the term before with Michael and the Jersey boy often knew that the brit didn't use it with anyone else. He smiled slightly, the warmth in his chest growing as he slowly typed out a response, 

_"Sure, I'll grab dinner on the way."_

_"Thanks, luv."_

"Talking to your boyfriend?" 

"Yeah." Michael answered Ray automatically, not even noticing when this captured everyone's attention. Ignoring as he leaned on his hands and sighed happily, going to start clicking through his files again to pull up his work and continue. Ray gave him an amused look, before grabbing hold of his chair and plopping down to start up his computer. As long as that smile stayed on Michael's face, he didn't care what the conversation was about.

It seemed even more as time went on through the day Michael was noticeably happier, bouncing in his seat as they went through a let's play and singing tunes to himself on breaks. He was laughing constantly, every little thing seemed to be making him smile more. He hugged Ray on numerous occasions when they won against the gents, screamed that he was the king of everything when he killed all three of them in one go, and wound up flopped back against the couch with a cold beer in his grasp by the end of the day with energy to spare. Geoff had joked twice that Michael must've gotten laid last night and the Jersey boy was quick to silence him with the fact that he got some far more often than the married man did and he was just jealous. Jack and Ray couldn't stop laughing at the older man's expense. 

"Michael, Ray, do either of you need a ride home?" Jack called over the hum of the electronics, watching with a smile as the two lads now wrestled slightly on the couch. They paused, laughing, Ray looking over at Jack with a shake of his head. 

"Nah, I'm dropping by Domino's." 

"I could give you a lift there, I'm not doing anything and my wife isn't home so I'm not looking forward to being home alone just yet." 

"Sweet!" 

"Michael?" Jack turned his attention back to the young man who was now tickling Ray off of him.

"Any chance I could join in on the pizza grabbing and then grab stuff at my house before a lift for Gavin's?" 

Jack arched an eyebrow but just nodded in response, gathering up his things now and telling them he'd meet both of them by the car. He paused at the doorway, greeting Geoff and telling him he'd text him later about something and then the two were laughing, some inside joke that they shared going over the lads heads. Ray was the first to finish his cleanup next, leaving his computer on as he rushed out and Geoff was trudging forward to shut it off for him. He glanced over at Michael, studying him for a moment before draping an arm around his shoulders and making the younger man jolt in surprise. 

"...sup Geoff?" 

"So. You and Gavin?" 

Michael was blushing, shoving wrappers off his desk from his last snack into the trashcan below and turned his attention to cleaning Ray and Gavin's desks off as well. "...what about us?" 

"You're together? With Ryan?" Geoff tilted his head, watching the lad nod gently and his smile broadened slightly. "Hey, whatever makes you guys happy...kind of weird but I'm not really judging. Just you don't find it too often. Though I didn't think you were all that into Ryan." He watched Michael's expression fall and the older man was frowning as well, drawing him back closer. "...you...are into Ryan right?" 

"...I'm into Gavin." Michael insisted with a slow drawn out sigh. "...he wants to be with me...and so does Ryan...and...I want to be with Gavin. So I guess until something happens, I just have to deal with the fact that Ryan is sort of my boyfriend too...just...not really. Gavin said I don't have to date him. Just got to fucking let those two date...not too bad of a price to pay when you think about it." He looked up at Geoff, forcing a smile to his face but frowned once more when he saw the man's expression. "I can take care of myself Geoff, Gavin's not forcing me to do anything I really don't want to." He grabbed his nearby bag, giving Geoff another look before he was heading for the door to go meet up with the others. He hesitated at the door knob, then glanced back at the man, muttering an apology and that he'd see him tomorrow. 

He raced out of the building, nearly plowing over Ray who was coming back in to get him and the two made their way towards the car. Jack was already settled in the driving seat, smiling at them as they boarded into the back. 

"Seat belts." He said in a fatherly tone, earning a snide comment from Michael but shook it off before he began pulling out of the parking lot. He was about to speak up, start a conversation when the Jersey boy immediately interrupted him.

"Do me a favor."

"What's that?" 

"Don't talk about Gavin or Ryan to me. I need a break." 

Jack snorted a laugh, nodding slowly as he stated proudly to the immediately laughing lads. "Well, not to worry Michael because as we all know, I am the most desired man to listen to ramble in Achievement hunter!"

 

"Ryan, you get your ass down from there and hammer me!" 

Michael froze as he entered the house, certainly not expecting that to be the first line of dialog to greet him and he stood in the doorway staring at the scene playing out in the living room. Gavin was stood in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties and a look of determination, his gaze trained on a spot on the ceiling where the incubus was now perched much like a vampire bat. Scattered around the house was a torrent of clothing, a few overturned cans of diet coke soaking the carpet and bits of glass from a shattered light bulb. Michael looked between the two men, nearly dropping the boxes of pizza and duffle bag he was carrying as he tried to register what exactly he had walked into. 

"...Gavvy?" He called out after a moment, startling the brit as he closed the door behind him and set the food down on the presumably safe coffee table nearby. Gavin whirled around, his face immediately scarlet in embarrassment as he waved sheepishly at the second half of his list of growing boyfriends. "...why are you dressed like that?" 

Gavin was quick to take a deep breath, recovering when he realized the man was alone as he entered and placed both hands on his hips in a haughty fashion. He glared up at the demon, who hissed weakly back at him. "Right well, Ryan woke up, howling like a right mong and I went to give him some pain pills but he wouldn't take them! So I said, alright well he needs to heal himself and he needs energy to do that but he wouldn't let me touch him! So I thought, okay Ryan's still a bit scared, so if I make myself look tasty he'll come out of hiding! I tried everything, Michael! I tried my suit, I tried being naked, I tried wearing handcuffs and a collar! This is the last bloody kinky thing I own and he won't even look at me like the delicious sausage link I am!" He was gesturing with his hands as he spoke, then pointed up at the man on the ceiling with a scowl. "AND LOOK AT THE CLAW MARKS HE'S PUTTING ON THE UPPER WALLS!"

That did the boy in, bursting into a fit of laughter at his boyfriend's expense. The combination of his choice in clothing alongside forgetting the word, "ceiling" was all too much and Michael was breaking down into loud giggles as he toppled to the floor. 

"AND NOW YOU'RE HAVING A LAUGH!"

"You're fucking ridiculous!" 

"Well, fine! You try feeding him!" The words came out of Gavin's mouth before he could stop them, his face momentarily filled with rage before he squeaked and held up his hands as Michael flinched at the suggestion. "Kidding boi, I said I got that. I'm just...bloody frustrated at him...he's acting all weird and he's been starving before, he doesn't...run away unless somethings really wrong!" He glanced back up at the ceiling, frowning as he was hissed at again and gestured towards the pizza. "C'mon luv, look! Michael brought pizza! Don't you want to be able to have real food?! Your jaw is literally broken!"

"Let's just let him be, have dinner and wait for him to climb down...maybe he's just cranky like a damn baby or something." Michael was standing again, brushing off a sock that stuck to him and looked up at the demon, who's eyes narrowed back at him. He smirked, which seemed to throw Ryan for a loop before calling out in a doting father tone, "Does Ryan need a nap? Does the big scary demon need to sleepies?" Ryan was hissing at him now, backing up further into the corner as the human chuckled. "Yeah go cool off, asshole. I'm going to steal our boyfriend then." Michael reached out, taking Gavin by the wrist and pulling him along to the kitchen as he retrieved the pizza.

As they got to the table and started to sit down, Gavin was looking at him with a bright smile-a light blush on his face as well. 

"...what?" 

"You said it, Micoo!" 

"What?...boyfriend?" Now Michael was blushing back, sitting down in his seat and opening up the box with a bit of force. "What the fuck is the big deal about that, you are aren't you?!" He flipped him the finger, huffing and retrieving a slice of the pizza to start eating. 

"Don't ruin the moment, Michael!" 

"The moment-the moment?! Gavin you're in a pair of panties and we're fucking sitting in a kitchen eating pizza waiting for a goddamn sex demon to drop from the ceiling-I don't exactly think this qualifies as romantic!" 

Gavin now pouted at him, sighing as he sat down and leaned on his hands. "Well not when you put it like that." He reached for a slice of pizza, about to take a bite when a loud thump was heard and he jolted. He was quickly moving to stand but Michael enclosed his hand over his wrist and made him stay. After a hesitant moment, he was picking up his slice again and taking a small bite. He was focused on the noise until he felt the hand on his wrist move back, resting over his own hand and he looked to his boyfriend before lifting up his fingers experimentally. They intertwined into each other's, holding hands gently as they kept their gazes elsewhere and ate. 

They heard the clinking of nails against the kitchen floor and soon both of their heads turned to see the incubus now crouched beside them, staring intently at their clutching hands. Gavin went to speak but cut off instantly when Ryan was moving to press the still black and blue side of his jaw against their knuckles. The brit was nearly gagging at the sight, having to quickly look away but Michael was reaching with his other hand to draw his attention back. At first, Gavin thought he was just tormenting him but soon caught sight of what was so important. The spot where all three's skin touched was now faintly glowing, a golden almost pure white light that was warm to the touch but not burning. Ryan was closing his eyes against it, sighing happily and the bruising on his face was slowly disappearing. 

By the time he lifted his head up, his face looked completely normal and his eyes were fading back to the pure red they had been before he had gotten attacked. 

"...did....did we do that?" Gavin sputtered out, staring as the glow started to die down and soon enough fade away completely. He pulled his hand free of Michael's, turning it over to inspect every inch to see if there was anything else on it as the Jersey boy was doing the same. "...how...?!" 

"...I have no fucking clue...but if I didn't know any better..." Michael admitted, trailing off as he looked to the sleepy eyed demon. "...I'd say, this...my strength from earlier and that freaky dream are all connected...and Ryan's the source."


	18. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on a bus, kind of an awkward chapter. 
> 
> Ryan's humans want to protect him in many ways not always just for his demonic side. Although he may not be the only one needing protection...

"R-ryan!" Gavin squealed, hands immediately moving to push the demon away from his crotch under the table. He cast a nervous glance at Michael who was staring at the young man's face with almost a disturbed look. "I'm not going to do this with Michael here! You can waaaaaaah!" He felt a tongue against the front of the panties he was still wearing, using all of his force to push Ryan back. He eventually moved his legs, crossing them to block access and the demon was whining loudly. 

Michael sighed, reaching into the pizza box and retrieving a slice to hold under the wooden surface. It didn't take long to capture Ryan's attention and he felt the food tug free from his fingers in a matter of seconds. Before he could draw his hands back however, he felt lips and a tongue against his skin and he cringed, yanking back away from Ryan's mouth. "Jesus, he's hungry...fuck this." He pulled up from his chair, standing straight and going to take a final slice for himself and make his way out of the kitchen. "I'll be in the bedroom, can I borrow your laptop?"

The moment he was up, Ryan was returning his attention to Gavin, making it harder for the brit to respond beyond a quick nod and Michael was swiftly exiting the room. He grabbed the computer on the way into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him though he'd quickly admit he didn't mean to. He slumped against the barrier, sighing but quieting down when he heard Gavin mutter a soft "okay". He glanced down at the device in his grasp, humming in thought as he moved over to the bed to sit down and push it open. He managed to start typing, getting approximately two letters in when the moaning started. He flinched at the sound of it, looking around quickly for earbuds or headphones, anything he could use to block out the noise. He scrambled across the bed, checking every cord that he saw and let loose a pitiful groan of his own when he turned up nothing. 

He knew where his earbuds were. Inside of his duffle bag, wrapped around the mp3 player he fell asleep listening to. The bag which was currently sitting beside the entrance to the house. He glanced at the window to the bedroom, wondering if he was willing to actually crawl out of it and grab it through that route.

"...goddammit...c'mon Michael, you just have to walk past them. Don't be a fucking idiot." He pushed himself off the bed in a fluid motion, setting aside the laptop momentarily as he moved towards the door. He hesitated with his hand outstretched, a mere inch from grasping the doorknob. He frowned as a higher pitched moan caught his ears this time and he lowered his hand into a tight fist. "Fuck." He growled before yanking the door open and power walking through the hallway. He made it past on the first trip, not even sparing a glance and focusing on his target. His bag was just where he had set it, his whole body lunging forward as he reached to quickly unzip it and retrieve the item he wanted. He was up on his feet in a matter of seconds, stumbling as he started the race back towards the bedroom. He only froze when he heard something aside from the moaning. Whispering, hurried, panicked whispering and he recognized easily that it was Gavin's voice. 

His nerves caught him, made him stop dead in his tracks as he tried to find the source of the panicked tone. He would never let anyone hurt Gavin, not in this way. Not if he had a say in it. He inched closer to the dividing wall between him and the kitchen, crouching down so he wouldn't be seen as he listened. That's when he heard the crying too, harsh sobs that broke through the moans and he bit his lower lip hard when he realized that sound was coming from Ryan. 

"Easy Ryan...easy...c'mon, you're safe here. Calm down..." 

He couldn't stop his curiosity from taking over and he stood, turning his gaze towards the men in the kitchen. They had pushed back the chair, giving enough room for the incubus to crawl into Gavin's lap and Ryan's clothes were across the floor, forgotten in a hurry. Michael's eyes didn't need to trail downward to know why exactly Ryan was there and he could see his hips still moving, knowing full well that he was grinding himself down onto the brit's cock. He focused instead on the demon's face, where tears were streaming down his cheeks, an odd contrast to how red his eyes were and how every once and a while a moan would escape him again. His hands were clutched desperately to Gavin and the chair, nails digging in and drawing blood but the human didn't dare wince in pain. He kept his eyes on Ryan's face instead, his expression serious but calm. He kept telling the older man over and over again that he was safe, that he was okay. Occasionally reminding him he'd be fully fed soon but the incubus was a wreck. 

"You can talk to me, Rye...nothing to be afraid of." 

Michael didn't even realize he was walking into the kitchen until Gavin's gaze broke away to his own. They locked for a moment and he almost shuddered with just how dominant his boyfriend looked but he bit it back quickly. Instead he turned his gaze to Ryan, shuffling as he reached out and he could feel his hands shaking. He finally laid the palm on the man's shoulder, rubbing the tense skin there gently and Gavin was smiling again. 

"Look Ryan! Michael's here. Michael will protect you. He's so strong, remember? Nothing scares or gets past the Mogar." He chuckled and Michael was smiling now too, both hands going to rub down the incubus's shoulders and back as he inched as close as he was able to stomach. 

"Yeah, I got you Ryan. Nothing's getting past me. Hell, you remember how hard I punched you earlier? Broke your fucking jaw. I'll do that to any vampire who thinks he'll get to you again." Ryan whined loudly at the word "vampire", a whole fresh volume of tears dripping down between him and Gavin and Michael almost gripped him tighter. 

"...b-bit...I hate to be bitten..." Finally came the voice and the incubus was barely audible in between his sobs, his hand going to the spot where the bite mark had now healed over and he shook his head quickly. "It hurts so much....it fucking hurts...it feels like death..." He bowed his head forward, burying it against Gavin as he cried and both of the humans were quick to wrap their arms around him protectively. "They leave a mark...a mark that says that I'm their's...and everyone can see it...I can still feel the fangs inside me!" 

"Ryan." Michael spoke up, interrupting him gently and when the demon grew quiet, he continued. "Tilt your head back, lean back...let me see the spot where he bit you." It took a moment, till the demon could breathe through his crying again and then obeyed. Michael smiled at him briefly, then his fingers went over the spot Ryan had touched before. "...see? ...nothing there anymore. Won't ever be without your permission again..." He frowned, biting his tongue on anything further as Gavin took the lead and leaned to kiss where his fingers were. 

"C'mon luv...relax..." More kisses on the spot, trailing to the front of Ryan's neck and another shaky moan escaped the demon as he shuddered into it. "I put a mark there in that dream, remember? That mark was there before that stupid vampire's...you're mine...you're ours." He moved his hands, following up along his back and finding the spot where his wings would normally rest. He rubbed at the skin there and Ryan was arching back into it, hissing low in his throat and nearly losing his balance. "...we should take a break." Gavin muttered, earning a distressed sound but he shook his head with a sigh. "I'm not going to be able to give you what you need right now, Ryan...not when you're like this." 

Michael nodded, knowing the tired look on Gavin's face and he could easily read that he was stressed over his boyfriend crying. He moved to hook his arms under the demon's, helping him to lift off of Gavin's lap and the brit was grasping his legs to aid in that venture. They laid Ryan down on the floor gently, both rubbing his body to try and help soothe him as the tears kept falling. 

"...we'll take a shower and go lay down, okay Rye?" 

There was pleading from the incubus, begging to be fed while he shivered on the cold tile. Both younger men moved slowly, carefully, going to wrap him in a towel as they helped him towards the bathroom. It took quite a bit of stumbling, with Ryan barely able to see through his own swollen eyes and it was hard for him to lean on the two for support when he weighed so much in comparison. When he was finally crouched down in the shower, Gavin was slipping inside with him-leaving Michael to awkwardly stand and wait just outside of the tub. He could hear him crying through the glass, watching the movements as the water turned on full hot blast and the two held each other briefly. He looked down at the towel in his hands, fingers playing with the corners of the fabric before he sighed and turned his attention to the slowly fogging mirror. 

He could see that he was on the verge of tears himself, questioning just how much the scene of Ryan breaking down had bothered him. He pulled away and called out to Gavin that he would be right back, exiting the bathroom without another word. He moved back to the bedroom and readied the bed, keeping his hands moving and his mind distracted. He cleaned up the kitchen, put away the discarded clothes into the laundry, and found his phone buzzing with excitement. He picked it up and scanned his eyes over the text messages from Ray. 

_"Dude, some weird ass guy asked me why I smell like a demon."_   
_"I told him where the nearest crack corner was and to leave me alone."_   
_"I was wearing the hoodie that Ryan was crawling all over."_   
_"Think it's legit?"_

Michael frowned, pulling up his keyboard to reply. He asked what the guy looked like, seriously hoping that it was Antonio just being weird. He tucked his phone away in his back pocket as he went back to work. By the time he had finished his cleaning inspection he could hear the shower being turned off and his pocket was vibrating again. He hesitated for a moment, debating who to address first and deemed Ray okay enough to go to Ryan and Gavin. He found the two men drying off, with Gavin's hair looking like a tornado had attacked it and he was in the process of doing the same to Ryan's. 

"Always a good look for you, boi." Michael commented, trudging into the bathroom to collect a second towel and drape it over Ryan's shoulders. 

"I think it makes me look smart." 

"How?!" 

"Like Einstein-ah..." Gavin was cut off in his explanation because Ryan was shuddering and whining again, licking at his lips hungrily as he stared at the two before him. "Right...we were supposed to be taking a kip. C'mon Ryan." He reached for the demon's hand, carefully intertwining theirs fingers and his free one went for Michael's. He watched the two blush brightly at his touch and he couldn't help a delighted laugh. "My two boyfriends are so cute." 

"Shut up." Michael huffed, tugging Gavin and Ryan out of the bathroom and back towards the bedroom. "...we can watch some shit on youtube and feed Ryan the rest of the pizza, right? Just...keep you distracted right?" He glanced at the incubus, nervously chewing on his bottom lip now as he opened the door and slipped inside with them. 

"You wanted the laptop didn't you? Did you get what you needed done?" 

"It can wait."

Michael was letting of Gavin's hand, gently nudging him towards the bed and he watched the brit climb on first, grabbing a pair of shorts from his dresser to pull them on and lay back to get comfortable. Ryan was soon crawling on after him, guided by both of the lads gentle hands until he was crouched over Gavin and letting the human rub his back and shoulders. The Jersey boy was heading back for the kitchen to retrieve the food and Gavin just smiled all the more at his boyfriend on top of him. 

He moved his hands upward, going to run through the damp hair on the older man's head. He pet it gently and fluffed it up further from the previous towel attack. It was calming the incubus slowly, helping his breathing even out and his focus train back on the sensation rather than the need. 

"Promise Rye, I'll fill you up nice later. Just...can't do it when you need a hug more than anything else, okay?" He pulled Ryan down, capturing his lips into a gentle kiss and the two held it until Michael returned. When they parted, a small bit of drool came with it and Michael was letting out a soft grossed out noise as he climbed beside them. Gavin chuckled, wiping his mouth and reaching out for an offered slice of pizza. He broke it apart into a smaller piece, holding it up to Ryan's lips and watched with a smile as the blushing man quickly obeyed the silent request. 

Lips wrapped around the piece of food and fingers holding it, tongue rolling across the digits before he was sucking it free of Gavin's grasp and chewing gently. He swallowed as he felt the blanket being pulled up around his mostly naked body, shuddering slightly at the sudden change in warmth. Soon Michael's hand was on his back, rubbing it as he was fed another piece of pizza and he closed his eyes as he ate. He took a moment to collect himself after this swallow and rested his face against the hairy chest below him. He could feel Gavin moving, his breathing changing, feel his heart pounding in his chest. He could tell the human was still stressed and he felt a twinge of regret at having been the cause for it. 

He hated vampires...he hated being bitten. He hated the feeling and it echoed inside of him even now when he was so far away from it. He shuddered, gasping into the skin he was pressed against and once more there was a hand in his hair, petting. He did his best to relax into it, focus on his surroundings rather than his own mind. 

He could hear the movement of Gavin's lips as he mouthed something to Michael. Couldn't tell what it was but the hand on his back was pausing and the bed vibrated lightly with the answer in a form of shaking his head. He tried to focus on their movements as well, training his hearing to pick up the slightest sounds. However he was quickly honing in on the scent of the skin just under him. 

Gavin smelled delightful to him. Always did. A certain musk that proved his youth and what energy he had boiling under his skin. It was like smelling a fresh meal right out of the oven, bacon sizzling on a frying pan kind of smell. He was now drooling onto the chest beneath him and he didn't even register the soft protests from his boyfriend as he chose to run his tongue through the hair. 

He heard his name but it probably fell on deaf ears as he continued licking. He knew it was his name but most of his mind was screaming overtop of it. _Eat. Feed. You're dying. You have to eat._ The words playing over and over in his mind until he felt his teeth straining in his gums. He was seconds away from biting into Gavin's flesh when a new noise caught his attention. Moaning. 

He heard moaning. 

He perked up instantly, pupils blown wide as he hissed and he moved to push himself up onto a crouching position just above Gavin. He looked around and eventually his eyes rested on the laptop turned towards him. On the screen there was a couple, man and woman, going at it like they were desperate. He could see close ups of their genitals mashing together in a furry as he fucked her hard into the bed and the moaning was nearly screaming through the speakers. 

He was captured by the sight of it...some part of his brain registering that it wasn't real but his feral instincts couldn't look away. He wanted that energy, that experience and he was slowly moving off of his boyfriend to crouch closer to the computer. The closer he moved however, the further the computer moved away from him until he and Michael were slipping off the bed together. 

"That's it Ryan....focus on me..." Michael muttered, crouching down on Ryan's level and letting him view the computer as the porn video played on. "Don't pay attention to Gavvy." 

Gavvy? Who was even Gavvy? Ryan didn't know at this point, licking his own lips as drool dribbled down them and along his chin. He felt someone take hold of his wrists, didn't pay it any mind as the woman in the video was getting louder. He felt them pulled back behind him and then the feeling of leather circling them until they were firmly locked together. At that moment he finally looked away from the screen and over his shoulder to peek at them. 

Leather handcuffs, securing them tightly into place and his rational brain was questioning where they came from. 

"...Gav, you're into some really kinky shit, you know that?"

"Shut up boi." Gavin sighed as he released his grip on Ryan. He looked to the incubus who was now staring at him with hungry almost empty eyes. "...Rye, I know you're hungry...but...you're...also kind of really messed up right now, y'know? You just spent so much time crying in my bloody kitchen!...I know your demon side is all ready to fuck our brains out but...your human's not, right?" He waited, expecting some kind of answer and it took quite a while for Ryan to sort out his clouded thoughts. Several moments of dead silence and then finally a tear rolling down the demon's cheek. 

Ryan didn't even know that it belonged to him. 

"...thought so. Just...the handcuffs are to make sure you don't do anything you're gonna regret okay...? we'll take em off later." 

A low needy whine escaped his boyfriend and Michael chose to place the porn back in front of Ryan on the floor. Attention snapped to it instantly and slowly the incubus rolled forward onto his stomach to get closer to it. A happy purr as he watched the man orgasm, filling the woman who called him a flurry of dirty bedroom names. The remaining pizza was slid onto the floor next to him and one slice set right where his mouth was so he could continue eating as he pleased. 

The two young men waited and watched, not moving until the demon finally took a bite of the food and they let loose happy sighs. Michael slammed his back gently against the bed as he sat back against the floor and Gavin heaved a sigh beside him, both hands moving to run through the tousled hair. 

"...dating a demon is really stressful, Michael."

"No, really, Gavin? I thought it was sunshine and rainbows."

"Your phone is buzzing a lot boi." 

Michael glanced over at the phone on the nightstand to see it violently shaking and his lips pursed into a frown. He reached over for it, the tips of his fingers knocking it further away before he gave up and actually stood to retrieve it. He slid back onto the bed as he finally answered, pressing the green button and putting it to his ear. 

"Sup?"

"Dude! About fucking time you answered!" 

Michael paused, frowning and lowered his hand mid-yawn. "...Ray? What's wrong?" 

"Something is fucking chasing me!" 

The panic in his voice carried across the room and Gavin was now sitting up straighter, looking to Michael with a worried expression. 

"What do you mean something is chasing you? Ray, where are you?!" 

"I was on my way home and next thing I know I'm hearing something growling and footsteps behind me, I took off running and it's after me! I tried texting everyone but no one is fucking answering their phones! It's going to catch me!" 

"This better not be some kind of sick joke, Ray!" 

"I'M NOT JOKING, I'M GOING TO-" The phone cut off into dead silence suddenly and Michael was quickly drawing it forward to hit redial. It never started ringing however, indicating the phone was not in service. 

"Shit, shit, shit, Gavin, something is attacking Ray!" He was up on his feet now, scrambling to grab his shoes and pull them on. "Shit, shit, fuck! He could be getting stabbed or something! Or worse! Gav, we gotta go!" 

"What can we do?! We can't drive and Ryan's not in his right mind to take us anywhere! Did Ray say where he was at?!" 

"On his way home-"

"That's clear across town, luv! We can't make it there on foot and by the time we get a cab or a bus-"

"I know! Just..." Michael paused in the doorway, his hands held up with a loud yell of exasperation. "....we can't just...not help him! What if he gets really hurt?! Gav, he's our Ray!" The two shared a look, both pleading and worried expression clashing together with combined feelings. Then slowly...the green pair cast a glance at the demon on the floor. 

"...Gav, what are you thinking." Michael asked immediately.

"...he could get there faster." 

"You said it yourself, he's not in his right mind." 

"But he loves Ray." 

Dead silence fell between the two humans as Michael hesitated and bit his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood. They held their gazes, each taking a deep breath before releasing it. Finally the Jersey boy let loose a heavy sigh. "...okay. It's all we got."


	19. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has been retrieved but he brings along a possible new addition to the ever growing family of weird. 
> 
> (Sorry for the delay, I've been in the hospital!)

Car alarms were blaring through the city, lights flickering as the sound of a jet engine soared overhead. A woman cried out in shock as the black shadow passed over her and her locked car began to violently sound off with it's alarm. She scrambled to quickly retrieve her key and turn it off, tilting her head upwards to try and spot what had gone by and caused the disturbance. She could see nothing in the dark night sky. 

No one could. 

Ryan was flying, his leathery wings spread out to their full wingspan as he flew past the humans below him. He landed with a heavy thud against the wall of a steel office building, nails clenching through the metal as if it was butter and he turned his gaze back down towards the street. Red eyes narrowed, pupils becoming slits as he scanned faces and inhaled deeply. He could count the number of males and females walking down the streets by the scent on his tongue alone. He let loose a low hiss, breathing in through the gap of his lips before he turned his body and started crawling up the side of the building now. 

He got a higher vantage point before he lept to the other side of the tower and turned his eyes back down towards the sidewalk. He had one scent in particular at the forefront of his mind. A hat that Michael had shoved into his face as if he was some sort of bloodhound. He recognized the scent. It was one of his mates, his beautiful mates that loved and cherished him. The male, short dark hair and a scruff of a beard on his chin. Ray. Ray was his name. Ray belonged to him and he was starving. He knew that if he got to Ray and if he shifted to female, he could be fed. 

The mere thought had his stomach violently growling and his wings sagging as he reminded himself that he was growing weaker by the second. He remembered the words the two human mates had spoken to him. Ray was in trouble. Ray was being hurt. 

His Ray was being taken away from him. 

He would not allow that. He would find his mate and he would kill whatever tried to touch his mate. He hissed low with the thought and his gaze snapped in another direction when he heard a human yell. He wasn't spotted, instead she had been shoved by a young man now racing through the busy street as if his life depended on it. 

The scent from the panicking male caught Ryan's nose and his tail swished in delight as the memory came flooding through again. Ray. The human smelled like Ray. He knew he was close, he had been tracking that scent towards his mate's house...but now the human was running away from it. He wanted to drop down and greet his mate with joy, push him back against the concrete siding and capture his lips in his own. Drink down the energy that pooled in the young man's body. He knew better, something in the back of his mind telling him to wait until they could be alone. 

He watched Ray carefully, seeing the human take a sharp turn left as though something had startled him and he was racing down a back road behind a housing development. Ryan was careful to unlatch his claws before he turned his body into a dive and spread his wings once more. 

He landed on a roof nearby, crouched down on all fours and soon racing alongside his mate with eyes never leaving him. Ray let out a yell and his gaze snapped to Ryan's. He nearly screamed, eyes wide with fear and the incubus could smell the horror tingling in the back of Ray's mind. He settled however, hand going over his heart as he recognized the demon and he stopped running. Bent over and panting, Ray muttered a cuss about how he couldn't take much more of this and dropped down back against his rear on the dirt. 

Ryan was quickly to coil his muscles and prepare to launch himself over to Ray, greet him excitedly and protectively hold him, rub against him and share their scent. Something however...got there before him. 

A large black form came racing out of the hedges nearby and Ray didn't have enough time to register what it was and scream before it was upon him. Snarls and pained yells mixed in the night air and Ryan screeching in fury as he shot across the distance to tackle the beast. He managed to get a-hold of it, claws sinking into it's tough flesh and the two creatures went rolling into the garden wall nearby. It's skull cracked against the concrete but it didn't seem to register the pain, instead moving to curl it's body and snap it's teeth at the incubus. Ryan bit back and the two had a battle with each others fangs that would surely leave marks on their faces. 

It's head turned and the maw now clamped down tightly on Ryan's wing, he hissed in pain, trying to yank it free but it was refusing to release him. He wanted to summon his magic, send a blast through the beast's heart but he found his body further weakening until he was almost growing sleepy. He wasn't prepared for a fight. 

The beast was getting the advantage on him quickly, moving to pin him back down against the dirt and finally it released his wing. As it opened it's jaws to take a bite out of his throat, his human mate cried out for him...and a loud bang resonated through the area. The beast staggered where it stood, a hole now clean through the back of it's throat and out of it's head. A low dry escape of air and it crumpled to the ground beside the incubus. 

Ryan hissed at it feebly, moving to finally push himself back to all fours but another sound caught his ears. Right beside his head was a loud click. He turned slowly to face the muzzle of the gun pointed between his eyes and his own red slit in anger. The man before him towered over him and stared down at him with a furious gaze. Long blonde hair pulled back in a taught ponytail, green eyes that seemed almost empty as he frowned at Ryan. He was dressed in mostly black but his gun was pure white in coloration, standing out against the dark night. 

"Sit." He commanded and the word registered in the back of Ryan's mind. "Be a good boy." Talking to the incubus as if he was a dog and that made Ryan hiss in protest. 

"R-Ryan..." 

Both gazes of the men snapped to Ray on the ground, the younger man clutching tight to his bleeding shoulder as he gasped in pain. Slowly the man with the gun withdrew his weapon and tucked in back safely in it's holster. He crossed towards Ray but Ryan was now scrambling to get between them and crouch over the human protectively. 

"I told you to sit." 

"Leave him alone...thanks for shooting that fucking thing but....leave him alone. He's my friend." Ray reached for the incubus, grabbing hold of the loose fitting shirt that had been hastily tossed on Ryan before he left the house and he clutched at it as tightly as he could. "...shit this hurts man. This hurts a lot. I need to go to a hospital or something. Can someone fucking call 911 already?! My phone broke." 

"Sorry kid, you can't go to a hospital like that." The man sighed and he moved to crouch down now, resting on the curve of his feet. He ignored any further noises of warning from Ryan and reached to pull back the fabric of Ray's ruined hoodie. He tsk'd softly and after shaking his head offered to help the young man to his feet. "You're going to have to wait that out." 

Ray groaned at the strain on his shoulder as he was pulled up onto his feet. He kept his one hand over it, making a face of disgust as blood drippled down his arm and filled his sleeve. "Dude, I got bit by a dog, it could be infected or something!" 

"Wasn't a dog." The man gestured over to the dead creature and only now did Ray get a good look at it. It was huge, at least 11 feet from nose to tail, hand like front paws while the hind legs curved to help it stand upright. It's shoulder blades stuck out awkwardly and it's face had a shred of humanity in it despite it's giant muzzle filled with teeth. Ray stared for a long moment, his jaw slacking open in slight surprise. 

"...is....that...is that a fucking werewolf?" 

"Yep. Not just any werewolf either, that's an alpha." The man pointed at the bite mark with a heavy sigh. "Sorry kid but that bite is definitely infected." 

"...oh...okay...I got bitten by a werewolf...and according to crazy gun guy who saved me...I'm going to turn into a werewolf now too, huh?" Ray looked to the man for answers and with a solemn nod as his only response, the Hispanic burst into a loud fit of laughter. He kept laughing until he felt Ryan nudge gently at his leg and the laughter started to fade into panicked breathing and ultimately his eyes rolled into his head. He was caught before he hit the ground, the man cradling him gently in his arms before picking him up completely. 

"...kids never take that news well, do they?" The man sighed, heaving Ray into his arms and then snapped his attention at the incubus looking to him curiously. "James." He said sharply and he smirked as Ryan snapped to attention. "...show me where to take this kid, alright?" 

 

"Calm down, Michael. I'm sure Ray and Ryan are alright. He looked like he knew exactly where he was going." Gavin sighed as he watched his boyfriend pace around the living room, a can of wood shine in his grasp and a rag in the other. The moment Ryan had left, Michael had needed a distraction. Anything to keep his mind off all of his worries now plaguing him as though he was in a horror film. He had taken to cleaning for the most part, occasionally telling Gavin what to do but mostly doing it himself. He had just been dusting when he couldn't not focus on his anxiety anymore and was now doing the pacing in desperation. 

"We haven't heard shit, Gavin. If Ryan found Ray by now and saved him, surely Ray would've said something to us. My phone isn't buzzing, Gav. It's just...sitting there!" He gestured at the phone on the table with a loud frustrated groan. "...how do we even know for sure that Ryan went after Ray? Hell, he might've fucking bit it in the middle of searching because we sent a starving incubus out searching for our possibly dead friend!" 

"Definitely not recommended." A voice muttered from the doorway. 

"Yeah I kn-" Michael froze mid-step, before whirling around to face the man with the shine can poised as a weapon to defend him. Gavin was on his feet as well and the two stared at the man holding Ray bridal style in in his grasp. It took Michael a minute to assess the situation before he breathed out finally a name he had been getting far too used to saying as of late. "...Antonio. So you really aren't human." 

"Never said I was, Michael." The man chuckled, inviting himself in and going to gently set the human on the couch. Gavin was launching over without a second thought, letting out a shriek at the wound on Ray's shoulder. "...I'm sorry to say that both James and I were a bit late to help him...he'll live but with a few major changes." After a moment of studying the two young men's faces, Antonio moved to close the door behind him and the incubus who was now slinking in obediently and placed himself in a nearby chair to rest. 

Michael took a step back, gravitating towards Ray and Gavin now but not lowering his weapon. "...what are you." 

Antonio smiled softly, resting his chin on the knuckles of his one hand before slowly his appearance began to change. Horns formed on his temples, curving up into a center point where they nearly touched and a flame erupted between them. Wings unfurled from his back, far larger than Ryan's and a deep rich red in color overshadowed by black fleshy tones. A tail slipped out over his lap and curled just above his crotch as his green eyes quickly shifted to a full pure red. He let loose a soft purr that seemed to echo across the room and he blinked slowly with a sigh. "Care to take a guess?" 

Neither human got a chance to as the moment Antonio shifted to reveal his true form, Ryan was racing towards him with a delighted noise. He was leaping up into the man's lap, cradling himself in his arms as he immediately went to place a kiss at his lips. Michael and Gavin were staring in confusion, shocked by the behavior but Antonio was laughing it off as he reached to cup Ryan's face. 

"I was wondering when you'd recognize me, James. You've been slacking on your health, I see. Didn't even recognize my scent on Michael before, did you?"

Gavin squeaked, raising his hand as he stepped forward and tilted his head. "...you....two...know each other?" 

"Oh yes, we go way back. Cute little James all confused about what he is, looking for help, finds me, an ancient one, all willing to teach him everything he needs to know." Antonio sighed, now going to pet through Ryan's hair just as Ray has done a hundred times before. "I taught him how to hunt, how to use his magic, what he was, what he wasn't...everything he knows about his species, all that knowledge came from me." He leaned back as his fingers trailed to Ryan's chin and he took hold of it to draw it close. They kissed properly, holding it for what seemed like an unbelievable amount of time. Neither having the real need to breathe gave them the opportunity to play as they pleased. When they finally did part, Ryan was seemingly far more relaxed and Antonio had a smile on his face that couldn't quite be explained. 

Michael could feel Gavin stiffening beside him and he cast a glance over at his boyfriend briefly. He could see the light green eyes glaring daggers at the two men's lips. For a moment, Michael had to fight back amusement at the sight. Gavin never got jealous. Certainly not in any visible way. The Jersey boy sighed, glancing down at Ray instead and finally lowered his weapon. He reached out, going to take the young man's hand in his own and he felt Antonio's eyes on him now. 

"...he needs rest, but I assure you tomorrow morning he will be fine." 

"What got him?"

"An alpha werewolf." 

Gavin flinched out of his distraction, now looking back at the wound with a clear worried expression. "...does that mean, Ray'll...." 

"Turn into one? More than likely. Alphas are the only ones capable of passing along the werewolf curse through biting. They drink the blood of their victim first...through a bite or a scrape the human made themselves...their bodies turn that blood into a sort of venom in their saliva. When they break the skin with their teeth a second time, it contaminates their blood. In three days, your friend here will transform and that will start the cycle."

"...can we fix it?" 

"Nails through the palms when he is transformed. That is the only way to reverse it. Your friend will need to be willing however. It's a terrible experience to be forced back so quickly. It's best to wait a month or two after the curse has settled before reversing it." Antonio trailed off, gazing turning back to the incubus in his lap with an amused expression. "One of the few creatures who can be turned back into a human...isn't it sad?" He sighed, then chuckled. "If it possible, might I stay the night?" 

Now Michael and Gavin were flinching again, looking to each other with worried expressions. Antonio seemed to read their minds however and he quickly held up his hand in a stopping motion. 

"Calm your fears. I'm an ancient incubus, well over eight hundred years old." 

"...what the fuck is that supposed to mean? You get the senior discount at the sex diner?" Michael scowled, slowly letting go of Ray's hand just to have Gavin's replace it. "Look, sorry buddy-thanks for saving Ray and all but we have enough worries with Ryan being starving around here..." He trailed off when he was laughed at, scowling at the man who shook his head slowly. 

"I mean that I have developed a means to sustain my energy for far longer than a young incubus." Ryan's hair was gently flicked as this way said, indicating that he was clearly a youth in comparison. "...I can go years without eating. You are safe from my advances. Though, if you're worried about James here, I can certainly take care of feeding him for the night." 

"NO!" 

All bodies save for the sleeping man jumped at the sudden outburst and all eyes turned to Gavin who now stood again. The Brit was glaring once more at the senior incubus, just to turn scarlet when he realized he had shouted out his protest rather than silently suggesting it. He straightened up a bit more, looking away then and drawing his fists up to twiddle his fingers somewhat. "I mean...uh....Ryan's had a rough day....that's why...we weren't feeding him, I wasn't feeding him...he needs a break...before he eats. Then...I'll feed him. Don't worry about it." He added the last sentence in a more defiant tone, sighing. "...we need to go to bed, guest bedroom is upstairs on the left." He turned on his heel, pausing to give Ray another glance before going to grab a spare blanket for the young man to cover him with. 

Michael hesitated before going to follow after his boyfriend, casting Ryan a look and the incubus stared thoughtfully after them. When the older man didn't move from his spot in the older demon's lap, Michael gave up on the venture and moved towards the bedroom without another word. 

The door closed behind the two humans, Michael heaving a sigh as he leaned against it and slid down to the floor to rest his arms on his knees. "This guy had better be right about Ray...or I'll kick his fucking ass. Maybe we can ask him about the weird stuff our hands did earlier?" He blinked slowly, following the moving body of Gavin who was now angrily pulling off the towels from the bed and tossing them in the hamper. "....Gavvy..." 

"Not jealous, Micool." 

"Never said you were, boi." The Jersey man was standing, grunting as he crossed the distance and reached out to wrap his arms around Gavin's waist. He leaned into him gently, nuzzling his face in the curve of his neck with a sigh. "...it's okay to be if you are though. That guy did pretty much show up and started kissing your boyfriend like it was normal." 

"He's a big sexy demon, Michael! ...and he can just...get it up whenever Ryan wants so Ryan can fuck him all he wants and not have to worry about starving with a stupid human boyfriend who would kill him just because he cried!...and he calls Ryan, "James"! Who does that?! His name is Ryan!" Gavin turned in his boyfriend's arms, just to accidentally crack his head against Michael's and both grunted in pain. They were quick to shake it off and the two looked to each other with quirked smiles. "...sorry Micool." 

"S'kay, Gavvy. My head is pretty solid." 

"That's the truth." 

"Shut up!" With a rough shove, Gavin was falling back against the mattress with a squawk. He didn't get a chance to move before Michael was crawling over him, pulling him back into his arms as he settled to lay down. "...relax, okay? ...we'll be fine...Ryan will be fine...Ray's gonna be fine. He's Ray. He's been through a lot of shit...and he's not one to let stupid things like that get him down, okay?"

"...right, sorry luv...let's just...try and kip right?" 

"Right, whatever the fuck you're saying."

 

 

Michael was the first to wake up the next morning, making his way back out into the kitchen to find the older incubus now perched at their kitchen table with a newspaper and a fresh batch of coffee. Across from him, looking like he had been asleep for a few years was Ray. The young man had his face in his hands, heavy bags under his eyes and glasses sitting on the table in front of him. He was staring blankly at the coffee but didn't dare take a sip from it. When Michael entered the kitchen, he didn't look up either. 

"...Ray?" Michael asked as he leaned down beside him, hand protectively going to rub his back and shoulders. He avoided the damaged one as he held him and didn't receive an answer. "...you doing okay?" 

"His shoulder is no doubt insanely sore but he'll recover." 

"Hungry." Ray muttered finally and both men looked to him curiously. He lifted his head slowly and took a deep breath, folding his hands in front of him as his leg began to jitter. "...hungry." He repeated when they just stared at him and Michael was pulling away to start fixing breakfast. The incubus didn't say a word as he looked at the young man in front of him and went back to his paper quickly. 

"Seems we made the news last night." 

"Who the fuck reads the paper?" Michael called from the stove and the demon just chuckled. 

"Those who were around when it was invented, Michael. How is Gavin?" 

"...probably exhausted. Too much bullshit going on lately." Eggs were starting to fry and Ray was perking up, tilting his head in the direction of the food and watching intently. Michael could feel the eyes on his back and looked over his shoulder watching as Ray's tongue darted out to wet his lips. A heavy sigh and the Jersey boy was pointing his spatula in the man's direction. "Alright, is that part of the wolf thing?"

Ray flinched at the mere mention of it and quickly turned his gaze back to the table with a soft whimper of shame. Antonio gave a soft smile and folded up his paper as he leaned forward. "I'm afraid so. It starts with a hunger. Building up strength for when the shift will come. More animal-like behaviors and stronger senses. Soon the physical prowess will make their appearance too. The third day and the shift will manifest, tearing his body apart until it is satisfied it can survive in it's new form." He watched Ray swallow audibly and frowned then. "Oh dear, I've said too much. There isn't anything to worry about young man, I assure you. The transformations are painful and scary at first but once you are through the first few hurdles you will fall into them naturally." 

"...I-I don't want to." Ray grumbled and the incubus nodded shortly. "You said, you said you could change me back! Fix me!" 

"We shall, within a couple month's time." 

"...right...so fucking far away." Now Ray was jittering again, glaring down at the table's surface and not even looking up until suddenly there was food in front of him. He whined loudly and Michael shoved the large plate in front of him again. "...all for me?" 

"Yeah buddy, don't worry about it."

It was mere seconds before the plate was empty and both Michael and Antonio had taken a step back away to avoid getting caught in the starving assault on the food. They stared wide-eyed as Ray simply let loose a small burp and pushed away the dish before his head connected with the table. 

"It...will certainly be a few interesting days." The incubus chuckled and patted Michael on the shoulder before he was turning away to walk out of the kitchen. 

"Hey! Where are you going?!" 

"To check in on Ryan." 

It was then that it dawned on Michael that he hadn't seen the other incubus at all so far this morning. He blinked and glanced around the kitchen, looking to Ray who shrugged his shoulders and then he was making his way to follow Antonio out curiously. The young man remained at the table, yawning slightly and sniffing at his plate just as the brit was stumbling into the kitchen. Ray jumped at the sudden noise and looked to his friend who was making his way to the fridge and wrenching it open to retrieve a gallon of juice he was obnoxiously drinking from. He barely gave Ray a second glance as he went for a microwaveable sandwich next and hung by the machine as it buzzed. 

His focus did finally settle when he pulled the plate out and brought the food to his lips, just to be interrupted by a loud eager whine. Gavin froze in place and looked over at Ray who was staring at his food eagerly and licking at his lips. 

"...uh...hi Ray." A confused sound in his voice and then his eyes were widened and he was walking over, setting the food down along with his hands on the table. "Ray! You're okay!" He didn't get much of a response as Ray was snatching up the food immediately, practically pushing it into his mouth with force as he chewed loudly. "...for the most part." 

"M'sorry Vav, really hungry. Antonio says it's gonna happen." Ray muttered as he licked the tips of his fingers and whined back at the human staring at him. He smiled after a moment however and he could almost feel his hind end wiggling with excitement at seeing his friend. "...and I'm really happy to see you...it's kind of awkward. I want to tackle you. I don't know why." 

"You're like a giant puppy Ray!" 

"Please don't compare me to a fucking dog dude."

"But we can put you in a cute collar and-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."


	20. Fed Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains female Ryan having sex. 
> 
> In other news, the tags will be updated to better suit the fiction.
> 
> That's basically my summary for this.

"Easy Ray...easy..." Michael was backing up, hands held up as he shielded the scrawnier human behind him. Gavin was squeaking up apology after apology as he peered over his boyfriend's shoulder. 

What had started off as them picking up lunch had quickly ended with Ray in a rage that the boys had never seen before. Gavin had jokingly stolen a fry from Ray's meal and the reaction was deadly. The budding werewolf had ripped a snarl from his throat, turned on his friend and chased him through the house until Gavin found himself hiding behind Michael for safety. 

"THAT WAS MY FOOD!" Ray snapped, his voice coming out rough and raspy as though he hadn't had a drink of water for days. "YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY FOOD!" He added and Michael just nodded calmly. 

"Yeah we get that buddy, we won't touch your fucking food anymore okay? Just calm down...we'll get you something else to eat okay? Gavin will make you some food to replace what you lost...it's okay." Ray took a step back as the Jersey boy took a step forward and then seemed to think better of it and straightened himself up. To his full height he was still shorter than Michael and his disheveled appearance made him look weaker and more pitiful. 

Michael just eyed him briefly before he was moving to reach for Ray's shoulders slowly. He kept muttering the word "easy" but it was falling on deaf ears. The very second his hands touched the skin Ray snarled again and suddenly Michael found himself flat on the kitchen floor. He didn't have a chance to protest and there were teeth clamping down on the sensitive area of his neck. 

"Ray no!" Gavin yelped but the Hispanic held his bite until everyone was quiet. When he finally released the skin, Ray looked up at the brit with dark animal like eyes and growled. "ah...no, Ray...down." A command you'd give a dog and the growl got louder before the young man was leaping at his other friend to go for his neck as well. 

He never made contact as Ryan came bursting into the room then, wings flared and claws outstretched as he roared. He tackled Ray back against the fridge and pinned him easily, despite his weakened state. A hiss escaped both of them, glaring at each other before Ryan was moving to bite down on the exposed tan neck underneath him. 

"NO!" Ray screamed but it was quickly silenced as he squirmed and Ryan held him tighter. Gavin was watching in a mix of horror and slight amusement as the movement from Ray positioned him right under the incubus and almost immediately he was gripped by the hips as well. Ray whined sharply, his neck still held as the gent began to hump him, pressing him tighter to the floor until he finally gave in and laid down in submission. "No..." He whined weakly but the incubus was rewarding him with a lick to his bite mark. 

"Good..." Ryan muttered and slowly released him, purring as he walked back to Gavin and drew him into an awkward hug. 

"...yeah no, I'm okay." Michael grunted from the floor, rolling his eyes. "Ray just bit me...nothing big. Am I going to turn into a fucking werewolf too? Won't know just yet." He moved to sit up, shrugging and rolling his shoulders as he groaned. "...hell his teeth are sharp. Where's Antonio? I don't know how much longer I can stand rabid Ray." 

"Maybe we should get a squirt bottle, Michael!" 

"Gavin! He's not a dog! ...he's still Ray."

"He will be Michael!" 

"Well if you're so convinced, how about we just yank out your collar and leash and tie him up in the bedroom?!" Michael snapped and stood, rubbing the back of his head where he bumped it. The two exchanged a look, Gavin's blush starting up and brightening his face significantly. 

"Oh my, a lover's quarrel and dirty secrets being revealed." Antonio chuckled from where he was leaning in the doorway, eyes looking Gavin up and down from toes to head with renewed curiosity. "...into some interesting fun are we?" 

"N-no!" 

"Though that could be helpful," The older incubus hummed as he walked forward to pluck Ray off the floor where the young man hissed and thrashed at the contact. "He's starting to follow instinct over reasoning. It's early and rare, mostly found in alphas. He may turn into one himself. It may be in your best interest to tether him until he's capable of singular thought once more." 

All eyes looked back to Gavin who blushed bright red as he looked away and mumbled a 'fine' and tore his way towards the bedroom. Ryan was bounding after him and intent to stay on his heel protectively. It didn't take long for the young man to return and it was taking the combined effort of both him and Michael to strap the collar around Ray's neck as he struggled in Antonio's hold. 

Once it was finally locked into place, an eerie calm swept over the werewolf and he let the leash be clipped on without protest. Antonio gently dropped him to the floor and both incubus were staring at the pup with very clear interest. It wasn't long before the older one was laughing, covering his mouth with his hand as he turned away. 

"Well, my my, I think I'll take my leave for now...I have to prepare regardless for his future conversion. I won't leave you boys without help of course. Gavin, Michael, why don't you join me in the living room and we can discuss some plans that might benefit you in the long run."

That left the younger incubus with the werewolf, Ryan sitting before him and watching carefully as Ray drew his hand up to scratch around his neck where the collar lay. They exchanged a look and soon enough the werewolf was tilting his head to the side to bare his neck in submission. A low whine echoed from his throat and he was met with a gentle kiss instead this time before the demon's own tail was wagging. 

 

"So, I think that about covers it...anything else I can help you boys with?" Asked the demon as he sat in the chair, legs crossed in a regal manner with palms resting against his knee. Michael and Gavin exchanged looks before the freckled faced boy was quickly piping up.

"Yeah we got a question about something weird." 

"Fire away." 

"The other day, Gavin and I...we were seeing weird things. I mean not like....Ryan normal weird but I was able to punch Ryan clear across the room and...when we all touched, things...injuries healed! Is...is this Ryan's doing and we have nothing to worry about or..." Michael trailed off, hand going to intertwine fingers with Gavin who held it gently and the incubus before them watched the movement with interest. 

"That could very well be Ryan's doing." He answered as he moved to get up to his feet, stretching out his demonic features before they slowly disappeared. "Young incubi have trouble controlling the extent of their magic, especially before puberty and just after. They tend to share their power without knowing through all manner of contact. The longer they go without expressing their true self, such as late puberty or hiding among humans for extended periods, the more likely they are to create an aura that affects those around them."

He paused at the doorway, looking back to them with a soft smile purring in his throat. "If you have anymore questions, you certainly know where to reach me. Perhaps you will find use for those powers. Embrace your diversity." The door was left ajar and the man disappeared in seconds out of view.

"And there he goes." Michael muttered as he slammed the door behind Antonio and made his way to the couch to fall against it. He groaned softly, looking to the brit beside him who was eyeing the now cuddling demon and Ray in the corner. "...oh right, you were planning to feed Ryan as soon as he left right?...where are you going to do that? I want to find something to do in the meantime."

Gavin bit his lower lip in thought as he back to his boyfriend and heaved a sigh as he leaned against him. "...Michael, do you want to try joining us?"

He didn't have to look to know that the young man was blushing and giving him a startled look. He felt the muscles pressed against his back grow tense and heard the slow intake of breath as he knew Michael was quickly thinking it over. Gavin turned his body to somewhat face the man and then his hand was moving to the shoulder closest to him. 

Fingers traced over the fabric before they gripped gently and then were sliding across the broad chest. He could feel Michael's heart beating inside of it. He smiled softly, giving feather light kisses to his boyfriend's cheek and jaw. He felt a budding nipple brush against his fingers. A smirk crossed his lips as he brought them back to pinch and rub against it and his lips parted to bite against the sensitive mark that Ray had previously attacked. 

"G-gav!" Michael gasped, arching his back and gripping tight to the couch cushion beneath them. 

"Take your dick out, Michael." Gavin spoke, ordering more than anything else with a gruff tone to his voice. He pinched again and his boyfriend shuddered. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the young man obeyed and was quickly bringing both hands forward to undo his pants and push down his shorts enough to expose his slowly hardening shaft. He chuckled and purred against the bruised throat by his lips and peppered kisses across it again as a reward. "Ray and Ryan are over there, watching...I want you to masturbate for them, Michael. I want you to try and get yourself off." 

"I can't..." 

"Don't talk to me like that, Michael. You know better. You know not to say no to me. You know you are supposed to do whatever I tell you to." The commands were flowing out quickly, the brit falling into his dominant stance and he was drawing his hands away. "If you don't behave, I'll spank you. Spank you right in front of them until you apologize and learn your lesson. I'll get you rock hard, I'll make you want to cum so badly Michael...and I won't dare touch your neck. Not until you beg me, Michael." Gavin was standing and tugging Michael to his feet roughly with both hands clutched into his shirt. "Strip." 

He pulled away and watched as his boyfriend started moving, dropping his pants and underwear quickly. He was going for his shirt next and soon was standing there stark naked as his boyfriend made his way to the bedroom and came back. Hands looped around his waist and drew his own together, handcuffing them with the ones previously used on Ryan. Michael gasped softly as he felt Gavin grind his hips against his erection, before he was dropped to his knees on the carpet. 

Fingers gingerly removed his glasses, a kiss between his eyes and words reminding him of their safe words. Michael blinked through the blurry vision and eventually just chose to close his eyes and wait obediently. He heard Gavin whistle, heard the shuffle of feet and then he felt a rough eager wet tongue against his cock. He blinked one eye open to peer down at Ryan, the incubus taking to him like an excited child with a lollipop. He moaned audibly and Gavin was sliding a hand against his shoulders. 

Lips parted and the heat of the demon's mouth overtook him, swallowing his stiff length and sucking eagerly as Ryan moaned just he did. He was tilting his head downward, both eyes open now as he watched and was rewarded with a hand gripping into his hair and yanking him back. A wooden paddle struck his left cheek and he let loose a high pitched noise of alarm. He didn't know about that but didn't dare complain as the flinch he made caused him to go deeper in Ryan's mouth. 

"Michael, how does this feel?" 

"Green, oh hell Gavin, green. Green as fuck." 

"Shh. Just one word will do Michael. I told you, give it a try and you will like it. Now look at Ryan." He released his hair enough for the man to focus again and the demon was whining up at him. "He wants you to fuck his face, Michael. He's so eager for it. Do it. Fuck him like you're going to fill his throat." Hips started to move, legs spreading to get a better stance and pace as he groaned and tilted his head back again. Ryan held still, tongue moving however as he let Michael thrust as deep as he could manage and lean forward slightly. 

At one point he stumbled slightly and was rewarded again with a sharp slap to his other butt cheek and he cried out as he was forced to correct it. Both he and Ryan were panting, him from the strain and the demon with the unsatisfied hunger that was only being tempted further. Ryan was pulling his lips off, drooling slightly as he wiped his mouth and looked to their boyfriend pleadingly. 

"Speak Ryan." 

"F-fuck me...please..." He whimpered and was pulling his own pants down, curling his tail away from his ass for free reign. 

"Michael." Gavin purred against the other's ear, patting him gently on the side with the paddle in his grasp. "...listen to how nicely he asked. I'm all dressed...but you're not...how about you do it in my stead?" Pushed to the floor, Michael was laying on his back and grunting as his arms adjusted to it. "Color?" 

"...g-green..." Came the reply and Gavin was reaching for the demon to tug him by the back of his neck and over to the fallen hunter. Ryan was moving automatically once close, positioning himself over the stiff cock and using his fingers to help guide it into his entrance quickly. A deep moan escaped both of them as he took the entire length in one movement. 

"Good boys." Gavin praised and he was petting through Ryan's hair. "Ride him, Rye. If you make him scream, I'll grab his neck and have him fill you up." No further encouragement needed and the incubus was bouncing up and down eagerly, leaning over the younger man as he panted and moaned. Both were echoing each other as their boyfriend circled around them with a smile and chuckle. "I can't believe you said you'd never do this Michael. Look at you, look at how happy you are. All it took was a little bit of control, didn't it boy?"

"Gavin, Gav, please...please boi. I need help..." Michael was muttering between pants but the demon was leaning closer to his neck and shoulder. He thought for sure he'd finally get relief but instead something sharp and painful dug into his skin. "FUCK! Gavin! Gavin, he's biting me!" 

"Oh that's-"

"Gavin no! Not sexually, he's fucking trying to tear off my skin!" 

"RYAN!" 

Gavin was yanking Ryan back, watching in horror as the sharp teeth unlatched and blood dribbled down the older man's lips. He was pulling with all of his strength and the demon came unwillingly, hissing and screaming as he was denied his food yet again. Michael was sitting up, using his feet to help pin the demon down and Gavin was quick to undo the handcuffs. Both of them were grabbing hold of the thrashing incubus and dragging him towards the other room. 

His screaming had awoken the once sleeping werewolf and now Ray was snarling at them, teeth bared from his growing facial hair. He charged towards the men, yelling about how they were hurting his mate and he would protect him. Now their attention was divided and it took all of their effort to close the door between them and the two angry creatures. Ray's nails dug into the wood, Ryan's screams sounded unearthly and both of them pressed their backs to it to keep it from moving. 

An hour passed before the hostility finally died down and all that could be heard was the whimpering cries of "I'm sorry" filtering from Ryan's mouth and Ray's pacing about the room with heavy breathing. 

"...it's okay, Ryan. We know you didn't mean it..." Gavin whispered through the door, sighing. "...we'll...get Antonio to feed you as soon as we can okay? ....we had fun while you could manage it. Everything will be alright luv. Just wait." 

Ryan groaned as he pressed his face against the door, heard the two shuffle away from it and no doubt make their way to the bathroom to nurse Michael's shoulder. He breathed in and wiped at his eyes before he was drawing back to lean against the nearby wall. He was having trouble breathing and he knew that it wasn't his panic but more of his starvation. So much energy had been used to save Ray and he glanced over at the young man in question. 

Ray was still pacing. Down on all fours like an animal and glaring at the door occasionally. He'd look to Ryan as well in brief moments before he was traversing over and breathing in right against his face. Once he was satisfied with whatever that did for him, he moved back to a corner and grunted as he sat. 

Ryan studied him as he sat there and then drew his hand back to where the werewolf has sniffed him. He thought over the situation, looking back down at himself at his half-naked body and he banged his head lightly against the surface behind him. Summoning the last bit of his magic to help him, his body shifted and morphed and soon the smaller framed female was huddled there in the large shirt. 

She blinked her eyes open sleepily and looked back at Ray who stared at her in slight shock. She whispered his name, then asked for what she truly wanted. Ray hesitated, the human side of his brain considering his options but his wolf side clearly eager now. "P-please..." She muttered again and slowly spread her legs to expose herself under the shirt. "I'm so hungry...I'm female...please..."

"...Gavin and Michael." Ray grunted but inched his way closer. 

"...they plan to let Antonio feed me...why not you. You can do it. Please..." Fingers drew her shirt up, her free hand reaching down to start rubbing herself and she gasped at the feeling. She was wet, that was obvious and the smell of almost animal like heat was radiating off of her. Ray let loose a gentle moan as he got within a foot of her and his hands reached for her legs to rub his growing hairy hands across them. "P-please..." She gasped again and he was bring his face down to let his lips meet her fingers. 

She spread them to open herself for him and he was smiling softly as he started to kiss and lick between the folds and fingers. Tongue dipped deep inside of her, curled up against her wet walls and he was rolling it around the hood of her clit. She gasped and whined, shivering against his mouth. Her legs threatened to close around him but he kept his grip on her gentle but firm. 

His head tilted as he continued to lather her in attention and he pressed his tongue in as deep as he could manage, rolled and drew his lips up to suck against her clit. She was gasping and shaking beneath him, a tight grip on her shirt that was breaking holes into the cloth. 

"R-ray!" She gasped for him and he was finally pulling back to lick his lips clean. A deep ragged breath escaped him, inhaling fresh air but nails dug into her skin. A low whine echoed through the room and a vicious snap soon followed. Bones cracked and shifted, both sets of eyes watching as his hand began to shift in size. 

The next crack had Ray in pain, face scrunching up as it shot through his body and he gasped. Ryan was quick to grab hold of his face, mashing them into a heated kiss as the next crack came audible. She was reaching for his pants, clawing at them and forcing them open, pretty much breaking the button and zipper. It took the scrambling of both of them to get them off and now his shoulder was making the same noises. She went for his shirt next, tearing it off with shreds that left brief scratches against his skin. 

He stumbled forward as his spine came next and he bit back a scream as tears welled in his eyes. She was stroking his cock however and part of him was focusing entirely on that sensation, lips parting into a canine-like panting. She smiled up at him, before she was wrapping both legs around his hips and guiding the tip into her. Ray didn't hesitate, instinct taking over before his rational side did and she was filled in the next second. 

A growl ripped through his lips and she was nearly screaming in delight. Hips began to move in a violent erratic pace and she was pressed against the wall, thrust against it with a sharp thud. Nails tore into her hips as he held her and the sound of his transformation died down as their sounds melted together. It wasn't long before she was a wreck beneath him, having clawed along his furred shoulders and he was pinning her down like a stud would with a bitch. He was partially transformed by the time she orgasmed first, two gruff small ears forming at the sides of his head, a snout almost visible and the short stubby tail formed at his tailbone. Hands had become paws, feet were protruding their extra toes and his chest had become flushed with dark brown fur. 

His cock was growing inside of her, triggering her second orgasm and the scream that alerted the entire household to what was going on. Teeth bit down into her shoulder as he curled his body and began to move faster, each thrust going as deep as it could. By the time the door burst open and the other two lads stood there in shock, Ray was a fully formed wolf. He snarled at their presence, slowing himself to a stop until he just rested inside of her and crouched over Ryan protectively. 

"R-r-ray?!" Gavin gasped at the wolf, then glanced to the female beneath the animal who was not taking the pause in the movements well. The slender body had rolled onto all fours beneath the canine and was now pushing back against the swelling cock inside of her. Thrusting in and out as she moaned. 

The wolf didn't take long to be distracted from the sudden intrusion and gripped hold of her hips again, beginning his humping anew. By the time the two lads had registered what was actually going on and snapped out of their daze, the knot had formed inside of Ryan and the dog was slowing down with only a few tiny thrusts left. He came suddenly, locking them together and the incubus screamed once more as she was filled to the brim inside. Both panting where they rested, Ray's tongue hanging on the outside of his muzzle before he was licking at her clothed shoulder and face. 

Ryan purred loudly beneath him, before her wings expanded to their full length. They fluttered once then rested against the carpet and her long tail was curling across the fur of the werewolf. A soft groan escaped her as she stretched like a cat and she slipped the knot free, watching the red cock drip as Ray stumbled back and sat to lick himself clean. She shifted back to her male form, engulfing the room with his size and gave Gavin and Michael a true devilish smirk. 

"...who's next?" He asked, keeping his voice low as he pulled his shirt off with one swift movement. He stood then, discarding it and waltzed his way over to his boyfriend and Michael. He reached to cup the brit's face, tilting his chin back as he leaned down to kiss his lips gently. "Want to continue where we left off? I certainly don't want Michael to endure what's left of his hard on for much longer. Or perhaps we should play a new game, Gavin. I owe you so much for all you do for me...and all I've put you through." 

He felt the smaller man groan against him, knowing that his charms were working wonders and he gave a glance over to Michael who's face was grower redder by the second. "What do you say Michael? Let's put you in charge for a bit. Command us, make us do your bidding. What do you want me to do to Gavin, have Gavin do to me?" Hand finally released the chin he was holding, trailing down to the front of the british lad's pants and the palm encompassed his entire crotch to rub and tease through those tight pants. 

Both men watched Gavin's breathing hitch and those eyelids fall halfway as he rested his face against Ryan's chest. "Ray's not going to be sensible for a little bit...and I'm sure he needs a break after the fun we had." The incubus smirked back at the wolf who had their brown eyes trained on them at all times. "Let's pass the time shall we? Feed me like you promised. Let me use this little bit of energy I have in a good way." The demon was sliding down to his knees, crouched before both lads and tugging on the lips of their pants at the same time. 

"Let's fulfill Gavin's deepest desire." He purred and then was going to undo both pants with each hand, pulling them down with little resistance to find that both were commando. Michael hadn't bothered to put his underwear back on while he was still softening and Gavin had clearly been prepared to feed Ryan later today. "Good boys." 

Hands went to wrap around each cock, stroking slow to help build up their arousal and the lads bit their lower lips in unison as they stared down at the demon. Comparing them in size it was a sight to see. Michael had a handful but Gavin was nearly twice the length when fully aroused and he was blushing as he took longer in stroke time to do so. The incubus didn't discriminate in size however. 

He pulled them together by their hips, causing them to grow closer as he took each tip to his lips and began to lavish the heads with affection. Gavin was already gasping and clinging to Michael who couldn't take his eyes off the scene. 

"Ryan..." He muttered low but the demon glanced up at him with a smirk around those cocks. He pulled back, slipping his cock free from the attention and then reached to guide Gavin's own more into the warm wet mouth. Gavin was moaning audibly and then the hand went for Ryan's short hair. Gripping all that he could, the incubus purred around the mouthful and released his hold, allowing Michael to force him down on the cock. 

Ryan took Gavin all the way to the base, not a single gag sound as he swallowed around it in the back of his throat. The noise that escaped the lad was inhuman and it was within a mere minute before he was cumming. The incubus drank him eagerly, pulling off with a loud slurp and swallow before he wiped at his lips and purred. 

"Not so tough when you're not in charge, huh?"

 

"Ray's out sick...and you two come into the office looking like you got mugged." Geoff noted as he stared at the lads before him. Gavin was standing a bit awkwardly, legs spread apart somewhat with his hands tucked into his hoodie's pockets. His hair was splayed all over the place as though he had ruffled both hands through it and his lips were swollen red and wet. Michael was similar, his hair a mess as well but neck marked up on both sides with two different kinds of attacks. There was red marks from fingers tight across the skin, teeth and hickeys that littered the usually pale neck. "...mugged by a hooker." 

Slowly their boss turned to face Ryan who was innocently whistling from where he whirled around in his chair. Jack couldn't help the bubbling laughter at the sight and made his way back into his own seat. He leaned back into it, before he let loose his signature beginning to many videos. "What are we doing today, Geoff?!"


End file.
